Back On Deck
by bella1985
Summary: Zack, Cody and the rest of the gang are back on deck for another year. With some new additions to the crew there will be some romances, adventure and so much more! Suit Life On Deck Story Plz read im not great at writting a summary : Rated T just in case
1. Leaving and Roomates

**Back on Deck**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Suite Life on Deck characters, I just own the plot and Travis and Daniel**

Zack's point of view

I can't wait to get back on the S.S. Tipton. It had been a great summer back in Boston but Cody and I both missed life at sea. Mom wasn't sure about letting us go for another year but she knew how much we wanted to go back, so she said yes. Right now we were all in the car heading to the dock.

"Oh I can't believe my little men are leaving me again". Mom said sadly.

"Mom we can stay if you want, but I thought you said we could go?" I asked a little worried she might have changed her mind.

"No boys I want to go learn and have fun, I'm just going to miss you that's all".

"Do you know if Bailey and Woody are coming back this year?" Cody asked

"When we talked last they said yes, I sure hope so". I answered.

After another half an hour of driving we finally got to the dock. We got all our stuff out of the car and went to get our room keys and books. There we saw Miss Tutweiller, who was signing everyone in. That's when it hit me, aw man! We actually have to do school work again.

"Hello Zack, Cody and Miss Martin" I snapped out of my thought hearing Miss Tutweiller talking to us.** (AN, I'm not sure is Miss Martin is right , but I put that instead of Mrs. Martin because she isn't married anymore, sorry if it's wrong)**

"Hello Miss Tutweiller nice to see you again, so we're should I sign for the boys books and such?" Mom asked.

"Right here please Miss Martin"

While mom was signing for our things Cody and I went to go find some of our friends. After walking around for a few minutes not finding anyone, we found the next best thing...Mr. Moseby.

"Hey Mr. Moseby!" Cody and I said at the same time.

"Oh hello boys, so I hope you two are planning to behave this year?" Mr. Moseby said hopefully.

"Mr. Moseby it's like you don't even know us at all". I laughed

He let out a nervous sign as he walked away.

We decided to go back to find mom so we could get our stuff and she had to be leaving soon too.

"So are you actually going to let mom leaving this time?" Cody asked.

"Of course, just because last time I had a minor melt down doesn't mean...."

"Minor melt down?" Cody said, cutting me off.

"Oh whatever this time I will be fine".

When we found mom again she was still talking to Miss Tutwieller. As we walked over I was wondering what they were talking about this whole time. We were gone for about 10-15 minutes and all Mom had to go was sign something and get our stuff.

"Oh hello again boys! I have your room assignments right here for you". Miss Tutwieller said in her usual perky tone.

"Cool who are we with this year?" I asked very curious.

"Cody you're sharing with Woody again". She said as Cody let out a little whimper. Cody didn't exactly love sharing a room with the messy, unorganized, gas filled Woody.

"Zack you're going to be with one of our new students this year, his name is Travis Miller".

We got all of our stuff and started walking back to the dock were we would say goodbye to mom. As we were walking I was thinking about this Travis Miller. I wonder if he would be a good roommate. I hope he isn't a neat-freak like Cody. I liked it last year when I had a room to myself, after finding out my roommate was a girl. I should be cool having a roommate again.

"Ok boys well this is it, I will talk to you guys soon" Mom said with a sad smile.

"Mom don't worry we can e-mail each other like we did last year" Cody said trying to cheer her up.

"I know boys and I know you will, ok so learn lots and please for the love of all that is good please try and behave". She said with a half amused half serious expression on her face.

"Don't worry Mom we will try" I laughed.

We said our goodbyes and hugged Mom and then she was on her way.

Cody and I decide that we should go back to our rooms and unpack. We said we would meet back at the smoothie bar in an hour. This year our rooms were not next-door to each other. We were a few corridors away from each other. I understand that it wouldn't take us an hour to unpack but we might like to meet our roommates and hang out for awhile.

As I walked down the hallways I saw some familiar faces and some new ones. I kept staring at the piece of paper that had my room number on it. I finally got to my room, number 11. I pushed open the door suspecting to find my roommate but there was no one there. I started unpacking my things when the door opened suddenly.

"Hey dude I'm Travis" He said as he walked in, he looked pretty cool. He had shaggy brown hair about as tall as me maybe a little taller.

"Hey, I'm Zack" We pounded fists.

"Is this your first year at Seven Seas High?" He asked me.

"Oh no I was here last year; I heard this is your first year"

"Yeah it is, do you have any siblings here? I have a younger brother but he isn't here"

"Yeah I have a twin brother named Cody; he's here a few corridors away". I said still unpacking some stuff into the dresser.

"Cool I can't wait to meet him" He said as he started to unpack.

After the first 10 minutes Travis and I became really close. I told him a lot about school here, Cody, Bailey, Woody, London and everyone else here. He also told me a lot about himself, he loves to skateboard, play football, soccer and his little brothers name is Daniel.

I looked at my watch and saw that I had to meet Cody.

"I have to go meet my brother, you wanna come?" I asked

"Sure, let's hit it" He answered

We left the room and walked to the smoothie bar

"Hey Cody, this is my roommate Travis, Travis this is my brother Cody". I told them.

"Hey Welcome to Seven Seas High" Cody told him as they pounded fists.

"Where's Woody?" I asked Cody

"Oh he's still unpacking, he should be here soon"

"Ok well let's show Travis around and then we can meet everyone". I said

"Cool lets go". They both said.

**AN: Alright so this is the first chapter and I swear it will get better. I would really be thankful if you guys reviewed. Give me some feedback please. Let me know if you like it, if you hate it, if you have any suggestions I would love to hear them! Once I start getting some feedback I will post the next chapter. **


	2. Reconnecting & Lily

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Suite Life on Deck characters; I just own the plot and Travis, Daniel, Lily and their parents.**

**Hey guys! Ok so I lied lol I said I was going to wait for some more reviews before putting up the next chapter, But I got really excited after I finished this chapter and decided to put it up. Also ****PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR NOTE AT THE END****! I have a few questions for you guys that I want you to answer thanks :)**

**(I would just like to clear up the ages of the kids in case anyone was confused. Zack, Cody, Travis, Bailey, Woody and Lily are all 16 and London is 18.)**

Zack's point of view

Once we found Woody we headed back to the smoothie bar. When we got there we saw Bailey and London sitting drinking a smoothie.

"Hey Bailey, London" We all said.

"Hey guys! Who's this?" Bailey asked looking at Travis.

"Hi I'm Travis Miller, I'm Zack's roommate". Travis told her.

"Hi Travis I'm London Tipton". London said with a wave and one of her spaced out smiles.

"London Tipton?" Travis asked a little surprised."So your dad owns this boat?"

"Yup this is all daddies." London said with a small giggle.

We all sat there talking for awhile, talking about how our summer went, what everyone did and getting to own Travis some more. Everyone really seemed to like him. While London was telling everyone about her shopping trip in Paris I looked over to find Mr. Moseby walking over to us with a girl. She looked to be my age; she had long dark hair that went down to the middle of her back. She looked to be about 5'3 short compared to my 5'6 **(AN: Zack & Cody grew over the summer) **and had nice tan skin. She had beautiful blue eyes and a nice figure. I finally stopped staring at her when Mr. Moseby finally reached us.

"Hello everyone I would like to introduce you to a new student at Seven Seas High, Miss Lillian Parker". Mr. Moseby said pointing to Lillian.

"Oh please call me Lily" She said with a smile.

"Oh alright then Lily well I will leave you all to get to know each other" Mr. Moseby said then walked away.

"So Lily where are you from?" Cody asked breaking the silence.

"Right now I live in Santa Barbara California" She replied.

"Right now?" Bailey asked with a confused expression on her face.

"My parents are divorced and I live with my dad Jack Parker. He's a lawyer so we move around a lot".

"Jack Parker? Wait isn't that daddy's lawyer?" London asked.

"Yeah my dad does a lot work for your dad" Lily replied.

"Wow your dad does work for a lot of companies, or so my daddy says" London said.

"Yeah he does", Lily said with a sad smile. Once I saw that I decided maybe we should change the subject, but she did it for me.

"I'm sorry but I don't know any of your names" She said looking a little happier.

"I'm Zack, this is my twin brother Cody, that's Travis, Woody, Bailey and London" I said pointing everyone out.

"Cool, so are you guys all roommates?" She asked

"Yeah I room with Woody, Zack's with Travis and London's with Bailey". Cody told her.

"Do you know who your roommate is yet?" Woody asked Lily.

"I actually don't have a roommate, the girl that was supposed to be my roommate dropped out right before we left the docks". She told us.

We all sat around having a great time talking, laughing and getting to know our new friends. Lily likes to skateboard and watch movies. Even though she likes that stuff she isn't a tom boy, she loves shopping things like that too. Travis is from Miami, Florida and is an amazing basketball player. Before we knew it, it was 10:30pm **(AN, They shipped off at around 5pm) **

"Wow 10:30 already". Bailey said with a yawn.

"Yeah thank goodness we don't have classes for the next two days" Cody said.

"Why don't we have classes?" Lily asked.

"They like to give us a few days to settle in and get to know where everything is before classes start". I told her

"Hey Lily do you want to have a sleepover in our room tonight? I can get Moseby to bring in an extra bed for the room". London asked.

"Yeah it will be fun; we can have a girl's night!" Bailey squealed.

"Okay that sounds great" Lily said with a huge smile on her face. Wow she was pretty.

"Great so we will see you guys later". Bailey said

"Yeah sure see you girls tomorrow". Cody said

"Wait I want to see if I got your names down before I leave" Lily said to us." Woody, Travis, Cody and Zack" she said pointing to each of us as she said our names.

"Hey you got them all right this time" I laughed "See you tomorrow Lily"

"Bye Zack, see you all tomorrow" She said before the girls pulled her towards their room.

"Oooo I think Zack has a crush". Woody said in a sing song voice.

"Shut up! I only met her today, I just think she's cool" I told them.

"Whatever you say". Travis teased.

**In the girls room**

Lily's point of view

We were all in our PJ's, reading magazines and doing each other's hair and nails.

"I'm so glad you came to this school Lily, now Bailey and I have another person to go shopping with". London laughed

"Aw thanks London! I'm glad I came here too, everyone here is so nice" I said, and it was the truth everyone I have met here has been great to me.

"So Lily you and Zack seemed to be getting along pretty well" Bailey said with a coy smile.

"Yeah do you have a thing for him?" London asked.

"Oh come on guys I just met him today, I mean he's nice and all but we just met". I said closing the subject.

The girls dropped the subject but I could tell they were still wondering things in their minds. After another hour or so we decide to go to sleep. I couldn't get to sleep at first so I just stared up at the ceiling. I sat there thinking about how today went. I loved it here and all my new friends. That's when I started thinking about Zack. He seems really nice and cute but I just met him...I can't be crushing on him already.....can I?

**Ooo a little bit of a cliffhanger there haha sorry about that. So what do you guys think of Lily? Oh and I have an important question for you all, if I decide in the future to get Cody a girlfriend should it be Bailey? Or should I bring in a new girl? Or have it be a girl from class? Let me know what you think. I would really like to get some more people reading/reviewing this story so if you can spread the word please I would be soooo thankful! :]**


	3. Getting to know Lily& A Misunderstanding

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Suite Life on Deck characters, I just own Travis, Daniel, Lily, Jack or Linkin Park**

**I wasn't going to put this chapter out for another couple of days but I got a review today that concerned me a bit. I will explain everything in my authors note below so please read it. Thanks**

**Hey guys! So this chapter is mostly about Lily and Zack and them getting to know each other more. I swear this story isn't going to be all about them it's about everyone on the S.S. Tipton but they are one of the main "plots" I guess you could say in this story. So don't worry everyone will be back...actually by the end of this chapter. And just in case any of you are concerned about Zack and Cody not getting into trouble or playing pranks in this story, don't worry its coming. I want to get everyone familiar with the new characters and such first then the Zack and Cody pranks can begin :] I loved writing this chapter so I'm excited to see what you guys think.**

Zack's point of view

I woke up at about 7:30am the next morning. I don't know why, we didn't have classes so there was no reason to get up early. Travis was still asleep so I got up, showered and got dressed as quietly as I could. I didn't think anyone else would be up at this hour so I was just going to stay put in my room and wait for Travis. Of course then I got hungry, so I decided to go eat breakfast. I walk down the hallway and to the cafeteria and got some cereal. **(AN: I don't know exactly where they eat on the ship so I'm just going to say they have a cafeteria) **

Once I was done eating I went to hang around the smoothie bar. As I was heading there I noticed it was oddly quiet, it was kind of weird. When I got there I saw a couple of cruise guests walking around but no one I knew. I sat at the smoothie bar for a few minutes just looking around when I saw Lily; she was standing by the edge of the ship looking out to the water. I was about to go up and talk to her when I noticed she was talking on the phone. I turned back to see Mr. Moseby.

"Good morning Zack, you're up early today". He said with a strange expression.

"Hey Mr. Moseby, yeah I'm not sure why either I just couldn't sleep". I told him.

"Well how are you getting along with our new student?"

"Oh Lily's great, she's funny and really nice too".

"That's wonderful but I was referring to your roommate Travis". He said with a little bit of an amused smile.

"Oh...yeah....right Travis, he's a really cool guy and roommate". I said a little embarrassed. I could feel the blood rushing to my face making it hot.

"Glad to hear it, well I must get back to work". He said as he turned and walked away.

"Zack?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to see Lily standing there looking at me. I smiled at her.

"Hey Lily, what are you doing up so early?" I asked her curiously.

"I should ask you the same question" She laughed."I had to call my dad; he's in Japan right now so you know the time difference".

"Cool, to tell you the truth I have no idea why I'm up right now" I said as she laughed.

"I see, couldn't sleep?" She asked sitting down in the stool next to me

"Yeah I guess so, hey now was you sleepover with London and Bailey last night?"

"It was a lot of fun, there both really nice". She was a bit of a pause in the conversation.

"Okay!" She said suddenly turning to face me. I jump slightly because she caught me off guard. "Tell me more about yourself"

"Ok" I laughed, wow I'll never have to worry about awkward pauses when she's around. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me". She replied

"Well, I live in Boston with Cody and my mom Carey. My parents are divorced and my dad is a musician". I said.

"What does your mom do?" She asked, her eyes swimming with curiosity.

"She's a Hotel lounge singer at the Tipton. That's where we live, that's also how we know Mr. Moseby so well".

"Is that why he gets a little nervous when you two are around?" She teased.

"You noticed that did you?" I said laughing along with her.

"So what's it like living in a hotel?"

"Sometimes it can be hard but it's mostly fun" I told her and then a question came into my head. "Hey are you hungry? Did you eat anything yet?"

"Yeah I was actually up an hour ago so I ate then, thanks" She smiled.

"If you don't mind would you tell me about your parent?" I asked. I was kind of nervous of how she would react, last time we mentioned her dad she got kind of sad.

At first she looked a little hesitant but started talking anyways. "Like I told you yesterday my parents are divorced too. They separated when I was 7. When they were settling everything for the divorce the subject of who would take me was always up in the air. My dad and I were always really close so being a lawyer he fought really hard to get custody of me. Usually in most cases the child goes with the mother but none of us really wanted that".

"You don't like your mother?" I asked.

"No, I like her but her and I were never really on the same page. I think her idea of a daughter was a little princess who loved anything pink and fluffy. I know she loves me but I'm just not what she was looking for in a daughter." She said looking down at the table.

"So if she didn't want you then why did your dad have to fight so hard?" I blurted out without thinking. Right after the words left my mouth I felt terrible. "Lily, I'm sorry that was...."

"No Zack it's fine, it was just a question". She smiled and continued." My mom never said she didn't want me but she didn't have a problem with my dad taking me. The problem was mostly everyone who was in on the divorce like the judge, counselors and people like that. They thought I should be with my mother since my dad moves around a lot. Once my dad got custody of me he got worried about school with him moving and being away a lot. Everyone said to put me in a private or boarding school but I was only 7 so dad didn't want me to be away from him all the time. So he put me in public school but when he was gone he always had a friend of the family looking after me."

"Do you see your mother a lot?"

"Mostly just on special occasion but there are times when she is too busy with work".

"Tell me more about you and your dad? You guys are close"

"Yes my dad and I are extremely close. When I was little I would get worried that when he left he wouldn't come back. So every time he left after that and to this day he always tells me that we're a tag team, if I was ever in a fight I couldn't win he would be there to help. Which was his way of saying that if I ever needed him he would be there". She said laughing slightly.

"He sounds like a really cool guy" I said.

"Yeah I'm lucky to have him". She smiled. Just then Mrs. Tutweiller walked by us

"Hello Zack and who is this beautiful young lady?" She asked looking at Lily.

"Hi, I'm Lillian Parker but call me Lily" She said smiling.

"Oh yes your one of our new students well I will see you both in class later this week" She said walking away.

"Why doesn't she know you from signing in to get all your stuff?" I asked.

"Mr. Moseby got all my stuff for me when he found out my dad was Mr. Tipton's lawyer". She said laughing

"Hey do you want to walk around for a little while? Everyone should be up in an hour or so". She said looking at her watch.

"Sure, I've been sitting to long I need to stretch my legs." I said standing up.

We decided to walk around a little bit on the lower deck. We kept talking about movies, TV shows and bands we liked and disliked. We figured out we liked a lot of the same thing, but there were some things we disagreed on.

"I can't believe you like Linkin Park!" I teased her.

"Yes I do! I can't believe you think they suck!" She said with mock anger on her face.

"I'm sorry Lily but I only like bands with TALENT!" I yelled running away from her. As I started to run I heard a gasp and then I saw her running after me.

"Zack Martin you will regret ever saying that!" She yelled from behind me.

"Only if you can catch me!" I said making a sharp turn and ran down the set of stairs laughing.

I was half way down the stairs when I looked back to see how far away Lily was from me, she wasn't too far behind. As I was looking back at her I saw her catch the toe of her shoe on the edge of one of the stairs and start to fall. It wasn't a very wide stair case and thank goodness no one else was on the stairs. I ran up a few stairs and grabbed her by the waist then slammed my back up against the wall to steady us from falling. She had a look of shock on her face, I'm sure my face had the same expression.

"Zack? Lily?" We both turned our heads to see that at the bottom of the stair case was Cody, Bailey, Woody and Travis.

"Oh...hey guys!" I said not realizing that I still had my arms around Lily's waist.

"What are you guys doing?" Cody asked. As he said this I finally let go of Lily and we both walked down that stairs to were our friends were. We were going to get it from them, I knew that looked bad. As we walked I watched Lily carefully because I was scared of her falling again

**Early that same morning in Cody's point of view**

It was about 9am when Woody and I got up. Once we were dressed we left to go get some breakfast. While walking to the cafeteria we caught up with Travis. When we got to the cafeteria we sat with Bailey and London.

"Hey Travis? Where's Zack?" I asked, just realizing now that by brother wasn't with us. I know that sad but hey give me a break we stayed up late last night.

"I'm not sure, when I woke up this morning he was gone already" Travis said.

"Wait! Lily isn't here either." I said noticing that just now as well.

"She was with you girls last night; do you know where she is?" Woody asked Bailey and London.

"Yeah she told us she had to get up early to go to Japan." London said

"No London, she said she had to get up early to call Japan because that's where her dad is right now." Bailey said corrected London's mistake.

"Well there somewhere on the ship, let's go find them." Travis said

"You guys go ahead and I will meet you later, I have to go count my diamonds." London said with a tone that told us that it might take awhile, which it might knowing London.

We walked around for awhile checking Zack's room and Lily's later. They weren't there. We were just about to give up but we still hadn't checked one hallway on the lower deck.

"Hey do you think Zack and Lily are dating? Like keeping it a secret from us?" Bailey suddenly asked

"Yeah they did seem to get along really well and they're both nowhere to be found" Travis added.

"Listen guys I know Zack better than anyone and I know that if he had a girlfriend he would tell...."

I stopped my sentence when we turned the corner to find Zack and Lily. Zack had his arms wrapped around Lily's waist, her hands were on his chest and Zack had his back to the wall. We were all standing there totally shocked at the bottom of the stair case looking up at them.

Finally I broke the silence."Zack? Lily?"

"Oh....hey guys!" Zack stammered, not moving for his current position with Lily.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. Once I said this Zack and Lily finally broke apart.

They started walking down the stairs towards us. One thing caught my eye, Zack was watching Lily very carefully as she walked down the stairs. I've never seen him act that way with a girl before, so.....protective. These two had some explaining to do

**AN: I recently got a review from a person telling me that I was ripping off a story called "Suit Life on Deck 2: Back on Board Auditions" by the-potter-punks. I had no idea that this story was even out there. If the author ever reads this I can assure you that I never meant to rip you off and my character and idea's for chapters are different. So I'm sorry if anyone else thinks I'm ripping that story off but personally the only things I find similar is the title (which I just thought up out of nowhere) and the cast going back on the S.S Tipton (which I think is really obvious story plot which will be used again I'm sure) Sorry I felt I had to put this out because the person who told me this had a strong opinion about it and I don't want to be blamed for this again.**

**Wow this was my longest chapter yet! I personally love this chapter because you get to know Lily a lot better and her back story. Also because you get to see a little bit of romance and a misunderstanding at the end. So let me know what you think of this chapter! Please review! It means the world to me when you review!!**


	4. Skateboarding Trouble

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Suite Life on Deck characters, I just own Travis, Daniel, Lily, Jack**

**Hello! I am in a very good mood because the mess that I told you guys about in the last chapter is resolved! I got a lot of positive reviews and comments from you all about it which made me happy. In so many words I believe it's over because I got a message from the author of the story I was accused of ripping off and he was great about this whole thing and I thank him for that. Anyways! haha so in this chapter you get to see some of Zack and Cody there destruction. I personally don't think this is my best chapter but I call this my filler chapter for what's going to happen a little later in the story. Ok so on with the chapter!**

**Zack's point of view**

While Lily and I were walking down the stairs we could see that Bailey, Cody, Woody and Travis talking. I knew that wasn't a good we got to the bottom of the stairs where they were all standing Bailey grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her down the hall.

"Hey guys why don't we do this in my room" Travis said. Do this? What did he mean by "Do this?" Do what? Oh here we go.

"Yeah sure." Cody and Woody agreed.

Once we got to mine and Travis's room the guys sat me down on my bed and the rest of them sat on Travis's bed across from me. They started at me with a little of questioning expression. I was in for it I knew it.

"So...guys what's up?" I asked trying to turn the topic away from me.

"Oh nothing much, what's going on with you and Lily?" Cody asked. Obviously my attempt to change the topic didn't work.

"Nothing, why?" I asked playing dumb.

"You two have been getting pretty close since you met and you two were very close when we saw you on the stairs" Travis said laughing a bit at the end.

"She tripped down the stairs and I caught her so she wouldn't hurt herself". I deiced to tell the truth to stop this whole conversation of Lily and me.

"So you're not dating her?" Woody asked obviously not getting what I was saying it like the others were.

"No Woody" I answered rolling my eyes.

"Sorry Zack we saw you two and jumped to conclusions" Cody said.

"It's ok guys, you didn't know" I told them trying to make them all (but mostly Cody) feel less guilty.

"Even if he isn't dating her, he's still head over heels for her" Travis said just adding it into the conversation.

"Yeah I am, I really am....wait!...what?" I said stopping myself once I realized that I was saying this out loud.

"Ha! I knew it!" Travis yelled as Woody and Cody laughed

"Alright let's go see if Bailey is done with Lily let" Woody said still laughing.

"Why? What is Bailey doing to Lily?" I asked.

"Calm down Zack she was just doing the same thing we were doing to you" Travis assured me.

We were about to leave when we heard a knock on the door. Cody answered it to find Bailey standing there.

"Hey guys" She said walking into the room.

"Hey Bailey, where's Lily?" Cody asked.

"She coming, she was just dropping her phone off to her room" She replied. Just about a minute later Lily walked into the room.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" I asked.

"I have to go finish unpacking" Woody said. We all stared at him funny.

"Woody you didn't finish yesterday?" Travis asked.

"I like to unpack all my things at a slow pace, last year I didn't finish unpacking until November" He told us laughing a bit. We were all wondering how that was possible even after he left the room.

"Hey why don't we test out how the skating is on this ship?" Travis asked

"I like the way you think" I said.

"But Zack we didn't bring our skateboards" Cody said.

"Oh yes we did" I told him."I put them in last minute so mom wouldn't see them" I laughed getting them out from under my bed.

"Awesome, wait Bailey what are you going to do while we skateboard?" Cody asked not wanting Bailey to be all alone.

"It's no problem I'm sure London is up for some shopping" She smiled.

"Cool, hey Lily are you coming with us or going with Bailey?" Travis asked remembering she loved to skate too.

"Oh I am totally coming with you guys! I haven't used my skateboard in a month" She said now very excited.

We all went our separate ways to get changed and get our boards and pads. Once that was done with we met in the hall beside my room.

"Alright let's hit it!" Travis said.

"Are we aloud to skateboard on the ship?" Cody asked

"Not sure, Mr. Moseby always told us not to skateboard in the lobby but that was in the Tipton." I said but how much trouble can we get into?

"Ok so what's the course?" Lily asked.

"Uh I guess there isn't one, just try to avoid Moseby, the guests and show us you best tricks" I replied.

We went out onto the deck and started picking up speed. Travis started out with a sweet Kick flip. I tried one too but mine wasn't as good. Cody did a simple Ollie, Cody always liked to start out slow. Then Lily did an amazing Ollie Finger Flip. We all turned the corner to go down the hall to get to one of the low stair cases to do some grinds on the rails**.(AN: Those are all real skateboard trick if you look them up there actually pretty cool, especially the one Lily does)**

Once we were down the hall there were some guests on the stairs so I turned into a random room to avoid hitting them. Unfortunately that random room was hosting the afternoon karaoke the cruise guest were having. Travis, Cody and I didn't have time to stop, causing us to run into tables, chairs and anything else that couldn't move. To make things even worse Mr. Moseby walked in to see what happened right after. Once he walked Lily, who was behind us came in and ran over his foot causing her to fall and slide into a table we knocked over.

"What is going on here?!" Mr. Moseby yelled nervous and angry all at the same time.

"These kids just came out of nowhere on their skateboards and crashed into everything!" The employee who was running the karaoke said.

"So sorry everyone! We will get this cleaned up soon as possible". Mr. Moseby said trying to calm the guest down.

"Zack, Cody it's bad enough you two disrupted my hotel over and over must you disrupt the S. as well?" He asked us.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moseby it was an accident we went into that room so we wouldn't hit the guests on the stairs" I replied truthfully.

"Either way you do not skateboard on this ship" He told us.

"As for you Mr. Miller and Miss. Parker, I had Zack, Cody, Woody, Bailey and London to deal with last year please don't add to my stress" Mr. Moseby pleaded.

Then Mr. Moseby hurried off to take care of the mess that we caused. We decided that we would try to slip out unnoticed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mr. Moseby called behind us.

"Nowhere" We all answered back.

After almost two hours of cleaning and apologizing we were finally free to go. We only had about 2 hours until dinner so we just decided to hang around the hot tub and the smoothie bar until we headed to the cafeteria. **(AN: I know I skipped lunch but let's just say they had it somewhere in that time they cleaned or before they left to skateboard)**

"I'm going to go change out of the clothes I was skating, falling and cleaning in" Lily laughed. "So I will meet you guys at the cafeteria?"

"Yeah sure, I think I'm going to get changed too so we can all met up there" I said and everyone agreed.

Once I got changed and washed up a little bit I headed to the cafeteria. I was walking down the hall when I felt someone grab my arm.

"Hey Zack!" Lily said.

"Hi"

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for catching me back on the stairs, I was too busy getting dragged away and interrogated by Bailey" She laughed.

"Hey at least you only had one person interrogating you I had 3 and really Lil it was no problem" I told her.

"Lil?" She asked me looking a little confused. Oh shoot did I just call her that?

"Sorry I knew it was a nickname for Lily but I don't need call you that if you don't like it" I told her.

"No it's fine I don't mind" She smiled.

"Have you ever had that Nickname before?"

"No, most people just call me Lily but my dad always called me Lilybug because I love ladybugs and they were attracted to me" She laughed

"Well I could always call you Lilybug if you wanted" I teased her.

"Ha-Ha yeah I don't think so" She said punching me lightly in the arm.

When we made it to the cafeteria, we got dinner and sat down with our friends.

"Hey guys, did you hear about the Kick off School Dance?" Bailey asked us.

No was the response most of us gave.

"It's tomorrow night to have one last night of fun before classes start the next day" She said filling us in on all the details on the dance.

We all thought it would be fun. Soon enough London started telling us about her diamond count she did and her and Bailey's shopping trip. I kind of tuned it out and started thinking about this dance.

**So that's chapter 4! Let me know what you think of it. Oh and I have an ****important ****question for you guys, at the dance should Zack and Lily finally get together? Or should I wait awhile and then get them together? Let me know what you think about that. And also I still want to know what you guys think about Cody having a girlfriend later. Should I bring in someone new? Should it be Bailey? Or a girl from their class on the ship? I only got one persons thoughts on that and I really need to you know what you guys think about it because it will be an important part of the story you already told me that's fine you don't need to do it again unless you changed your mind :P So that's enough of my rambling! So go on and hit that little blue/purple review button and let me know what you thought of the chapter and the questions I asked. The next chapter will come sooner if I get answers to my questions :)**


	5. The Dance

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Suite Life on Deck characters, I just own Travis, Daniel, Lily, Jack**

**Hey Guys. This chapter took a little longer to post then the rest but I think you guys will like it :] I personally really like this chapter. By the way if you guys haven't answered the questions from the last chapter please check it out and let me know what your answers are. Sorry that I'm nagging you guys about these questions but I really want your guy's opinion about this story and it would really help me.**

Zack's point of view

Today was the last day we had off before school starts tomorrow. So far it wasn't turning out that great, when we woke up it was pouring were all hoping the rain would stop before the dance tonight. Everyone was really excited about the dance and so was I. Dances on the S. were actually pretty fun, even if Mr. Moseby and Mrs. Tutweiller were there it was still a good time. We had just finished lunch and had headed back to the game room where we spent most of the morning.

"Oh we are so kicking you butts!" Travis yelled at Cody and me.

"Come on Cody we can't let these guys beat us" I told him. We were playing video games and it was Cody and I against Woody and Travis.

"No! No! NO!" Cody and I yelled as we lost the game.

"Ha Ha! We smoked you losers!" Woody yelled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Cody replied.

"Ok! I'm bored" London said cross the room. We all turned to look at her. She was sitting on a stool next to where Bailey and Lily were playing pool with a pout on her face and her arms crossed.

"What do you want to do London?" Bailey asked her.

"Shopping!" She said clapping her hands and bouncing up and down.

"Wow there's a shock" I said sarcastically.

"Ok then London go shopping". Cody said simply

"You don't have to tell me twice, Bailey? Lily? Are you guys coming?" She asked them.

"Yeah I want to get some stuff for the dance tonight" Bailey replied.

"Me too" Lily answered.

We said goodbye to the girls and they said they would meet us at the dance.

"So you guys ready to get beat again?" Travis asked

"Maybe in a few minutes, hey Zack can you come with me to my room to get something?" Cody asked me.

"Yeah sure" I replied.

We walked down to Cody's room and I lied down on his bed.

"So what did we come here for?" I asked him.

"You've just been acting kind of un-Zack-like lately" Cody said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ok, well you like Lily right?"

"Yeah" I said, not knowing where he was going with this.

"But you haven't asked her out yet"

"No, not yet"

"See that right there, usually with you it's see a girl, like her and ask her out"

"I'm not sure, I really like Lily, she different from the other girls I dated" I said. "I'm just not sure how to explain it she just....special...different"

"Wow Zack you must really like her" Cody said sounding a little amazed "Aw my brothers all grown up"

"Ok that's enough let get back to the guys" I laughed as I pushed him off the bed he was sitting on.

We spent the rest of the day playing video games. Then we left to go get ready to go to the dance.

Lily's point of view

We spent all afternoon shopping. We got some really nice outfits for the dance. London of course bought a million things but Bailey and I got some things too. Right now we were in their room getting ready for the dance.

"What are we going to wear?" London asked us.

"Well it's extremely humid out so something light" Bailey said.

"Hey we all got a dress why don't we wear those?" I added.

"Great idea!" London said."Which one should I wear?" She asked holding up the 6 dresses she bought.

"I like the black and white one" I told her. The dress was really pretty. It was a sleeveless dress with the top all white like a blouse and with a little ruffle collar and a high waist skirt part was black. It had a little belt across the waist. **(AN: Pictures of all the girls dresses on my profile)**

"I love that one too, you have to wear that one" Bailey agreed with me.

"Ok Bailey, what are you wearing?" London asked.

"Well I only bought two dresses, which to you guys like best?"

"I think the plaid dress would look best" London told her."What do you think Lily?"

"Same it will look beautiful on you". Bailey's dress was plaid with a whole bunch of different colors. It has spaghetti straps and a black ribbon that went under the bust line.

"Great, ok Lily your turn" Bailey said putting her dresses down.

"Alright I have these three" I said holding them up.

"Oh Lily you have to wear the purple one!" They both yelled.

"Ok, ok the purple one it is" I laughed. My dress was light purple color and it had removable spaghetti straps which I left on. The dress had a little diamond pattern on it which wasn't that noticeable until you looked close. It had a silk ribbon that tied around my waist into a bow on my back.

We got dressed, did hair and makeup and headed for the dance.

________________________________________________At the dance_________________________________________________________________

Zack's point of view

Woody, Cody, Travis and I got to the dance before the girls got there, so we started talking to some kids from class. Then the girls came in, they looked great. This was actually the first time I've seen Lily wear a dress, she looked really nice.

We had a great time dancing, talking and having lots of fun. The Dj was great he played really cool music but he never played and slow songs which wasn't a big deal. About an hour and a half into the dance Mrs. Tutweiller ran in and grabbed the mic.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" She called."As you can see by the sky we are going to get a storm so we will have to cut the dance short tonight".

There was a chorus of groans and people complaining and looking up at the sky.

"So we have time for one more song before we have to pack everything up, sorry everyone" She told us as she turn and walk out of the room.

"Ok so for the last song were going to slow things down" The Dj said into the mic as he put on a slow song.

Everyone started pairing off to dance. Travis was dancing with a Tiffany a girl from class, Cody with Bailey and Woody was chasing after a girl trying to get her to dance with him.

"Hey Lil you want to dance?" I asked.

"Yeah sure" She smiled.

As we were dancing we were talking and laughing just having a good time. Since we were on the lower deck and there were quite a few kids there wasn't that much space were we were dancing so if we moved to far we would knock into someone. So we ended up get closer and closer every time we moved to avoid hitting someone. After hitting a couple of people I started pay more attention and started pulling Lily out of the way if someone got close enough to hit her, this resulted in her being right up against me. Let's just say I didn't mind.

"Thanks" She said staring up at me with her big beautiful blue eyes. Ok I had to ask her out.

"Hey Lil can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure Zack, what's up?"

"Lil, I know we haven't known each other for long but would you be my girlfriend?" I ask her.

"Really?" She asked looking a little bit shocked.

"Yeah, you're really different from other girls I've met, your beautiful, funny, kind and you're an amazing skateboarder". I said with a slight laugh at the last part.

"Wow Zack, I had no idea you could be so sweet" She said with a laugh.

"I have my moments" I laughed

"I would love to go out with you Zack". She said with a smile. Just then some guy ran through the crowd trying to get to the Dj. When he ran by us I pulled Lily out of the way and she tripped. I caught her and made sure she was ok.

"Are you sure you can handle my wonderful falling abilities?" She asked biting her lip.

I wrapped my arms around her waist again and pulled her close."I think I'll manage". I told her.

At this point something came over me, I couldn't resist her. I leaned down to her slowly in case she wanted to protest. She didn't, she saw what I was doing and met me halfway. The kiss was sweet, just the feel of her lips against mine made me smile. Not long after she pulled away and smiled. We heard a small noise and turned around to find all our friends staring at us. Man, is that all they do is look at us all the time? I had to laugh because of the looks they had on their faces. Cody and Bailey were still dancing, Bailey looked with she was about to scream with joy and had a huge smile on her face. Cody had a knowing look on his face and a smug smile; I think it was because he knew this was coming. Travis was still dancing with Tiffany, danced by me and punched me lightly in the arm. Woody gave me quick thumbs up as he was still chasing the girl.

It started raining so the dance ended. All of our friends left to head back to their rooms, except for Lily and me. We decided to go for a short walk. We couldn't be long since we had school tomorrow morning.

"So is school on the ship different then public school?" She asked.

"Not really, it's pretty much the same". I answered. She had been asking questions about the school none stop." What's wrong Lils? Nervous?

"Yeah just a little" She said sarcastically with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, it will be fine"

"If you say so" She laughed."Hey I'll race ya!"

"You're on" I laughed."Ready....Set..."

"Wait! I gotta take these heels off" She said taking off her shoes and holding them. "Ok continue"

"Ready......Set.....GO!" I yelled starting to run

Her room wasn't that far from where we started running so the race only lasted about 3 minutes.

"Oh! You might be better at skateboarding but I'm faster" I teased her, laughing.

"This doesn't mean anything" She laughed. '"I'm wearing a dress and no shoes"

"Excuses, excuses"

"Ha Ha, I'll see you tomorrow Zack " She said as she finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah bright and early tomorrow" I half groaned as she laughed at me. "Goodnight Lil" I told her as I kiss her cheek.

She gave me one last smile. A smile that reached here sparking blue eyes and then she went into her room.

**AN: This is my longest chapter yet! Yay because its one of my favorite. Haha I just realized that a lot of the stuff that happened in this chapter has happened to me. The slow dancing moment happened to me with this guy once lol he had to keep pulling me out of the way like Zack did to Lily. And the race with a dress in heels is something I have done on many occasions. So let me know what you think of this chapter by pressing that little review button. I have a lot of ideas about things that will happen later on in the story and I'm really excited about them. The next chapter should be up soon depending on the feedback I get from this chapter**


	6. First Day

**Hello everyone! Ok so I gave in and re-wrote the chapter on my mom's laptop. I felt really bad about it being such a long wait and I had hours of spare time before I went to see harry potter haha. Ok anyways I'm not too proud of this chapter, it's kind of boring but that's what filler chapters are. So please read the authors note at the end of the chapter its ****EXTREAMLYY IMPORTANT! **

Zack's point of view

I was having a very peaceful sleep when I was woken up by the most annoying buzzing sound. I turned over to see that it was my alarm clock and it was…7:30 am! Uhh! I got up and looked over to find Travis still fast asleep. I learned that Travis sleeps like a rock; almost no noise can wake this guy up. So I just threw a pillow at him.

"Uh man! What was that for?" Travis said, sounding about as pleased as I was being up this early.

"I know man but we have to get ready for class" I said as I walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

After about 20 minutes we were both ready so we went down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast and just brought it back to the room. After I was done eating I started putting my books and stuff in my bag.

"Alright well I'm out, I'll see you in class" I said to Travis, grabbing my bag.

"Where are you going? Class doesn't start until 8:15 we still have 15 minutes" he asked looking a little confused.

"Yeah I know but I was going to meet Lily, she seemed kind of nervous about today"

"Oh alright I'll go meet up with Woody and Cody, see you in class"

I walked down the hallway until I got to Lily's room and knocked on the door. I didn't hear anything while I was standing there so I started to turn around, wondering if she had already left. Suddenly the door opened. I turned around to see Lily standing in the doorway. She was dressed simple today; a white t-shirt with a purple tank top underneath, jeans, black converse sneakers and her hair was in loose curls that went down her back. This is the way she usually has it.

"Oh hey Zack, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well I was here to see you but if you don't want me here I can always leave" I said pretending and started to walk away.

"No, no, no" She laughed grabbing me by the hand and pulling me back to her. "Now the real reason you're here?"

"You seemed kind of nervous about today so I thought I would meet you before class"

"Aw well that was nice of you" She smiled

"I have my moments" I said as she laughed.

"Here come in for just a second, I just have to get my books and then we can go" She said pulling me into her room.

I sat down on her bed as she started putting books and paper into her bag. Then I noticed that she looking around, as if she was looking for something important.

"Looking for something?" I asked.

"Yeah, my cell phone"

I looked around the room, and then my eyes landed on her bed side table where I saw it. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Here it is" I said handing it to her.

"Thanks, alright ready to go?" She smiled

"Let's go" I replied taking her hand in mine as we started walking down the hall.

"So are to still nervous about today?" I asked.

"Yeah a little" She admitted, biting her lip. "I'm getting used to it though; it's just like starting any other new school"

"You move around a lot huh?"

"Yes, but you get used to it, sure you miss friends and things like that but having my dad makes it easier"

She smiled, and then her phone started to ring. She looked at the screen and her face light up. "Oh it's my dad; this will just take a second"

I was about her ask her if she wanted me to go ahead so she could talk more privately but she held onto my hand just as tight as ever and kept walking. So I just walked alone with her, listening to her talk.

"Hey dad…..I'm heading there right now actually…..no its ok I still have 10 minutes or so…..everything's amazing so far, everyone here has been great……that's awesome….alright well I will call you after school or sometime tonight..Ok…yup tag team as always….love you too….bye"

Once she hung up the phone and placed it back in her bag I noticed something strange. Lily wouldn't look me in the eye anymore. Then after a minute of wondering what could be wrong she tilted her head a certain way and I saw the sad expression on her face.

I stopped walking and then she looked up at me, confused. "Hey you ok?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine" She said looking down at the floor.

"Lily, you know that I don't believe that" I took both her hands in my own and tried to catch her eyes. "Come on tell me what's wrong"

"It's nothing Zack, I just mixed emotions about missing my dad and starting school today" She said still looking at the floor.

I lifted her chin up with my finger so that she was looking me straight in the eyes. "Lil, don't worry everything will be fine I promise" I said giving her a light peck on the lips.

"Thank you Zack but I'm just being over dramatic"

"No you're not" I told her leaning against the wall and wrapping my arms around her waist."Everyone's nervous starting a new school, and from what you've told me your dad is the closest person in your life and it's hard to leave them."

"Thanks Zack". She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Alright enough of this."Travis yelled. We turned to see Travis, Cody, Bailey and Woody walking towards us.

"Oh leave them alone". Bailey laughed.

"Thank you Bailey!" I said. "Alright let's go"

We walked into the classroom and sat down. Soon after Miss Tutweiller came in.

"Hello everyone, Ok for those of you who don't know me I'm Miss Tutweiller your teacher." She said introducing herself.

"Ok I'm going to start off with attendance." She said holding up a clipboard. "Cody Martin?…check..Zack Martin?…check..Travis Miller?…check..Tiffany Richards?..check…London Tipton?…London? Alright where is London?"

"Bailey you're her roommate, where is she?" Cody asked.

"When I left she said she was getting ready but that was half an hour ago." Bailey said confused.

_______________________ 2 hours later__________________________

"I'm here!!" London said walking into the classroom.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Tipton." Miss Tutweiller said clenching her teeth. "And where were you?"

"What do you mean where was I? I was getting ready. Why? Am I late? "London said very confused.

"Yes your late! 2 hours late!" Miss Tutweiller said getting a little angry.

"But how can that be? It's only 10:15? "London said still confused.

"And class starts at 8:15 London."

"So I have to get up even earlier to get to school by 8:15?!" London said shocked as if it might kill her.

"Ok this isn't going any further than it already has, I can tell." Miss Tutweiller said giving up. "Bailey? Can you make sure London gets to class on time?"

"I will do my best." Bailey replied.

____________________After School__________________

Class had been over for about an hour and we were all hanging out by the smoothie bar.

"Hey, do you guys want to go up to the game room? Travis and I are going to have a pool re-match." Woody asked us.

"No thanks, Bailey and I are going to help Miss Tutweiller with tomorrow's lesson plan." Cody said.

"I might come by later but I have to call daddy to see when he is dropping off Ivana." London said clapping her hands in excitement.

"I'll come." I said

"Me too." Lily answered.

We all went our separate ways, saying we would all meet back for dinner later.

We had been in the game room for 2 hours. Lily and I were playing video games; the score was 4-1 with Lily winning. Woody and Travis had finished their re-match and after an hour they got bored and started watching us play. Right now we were in the middle of our 6th game.

"Ha ha! Oh what is that? 5-1? Oh I believe it is." Lily said teasing me.

"Yeah Zack, she beat you bad!" Travis said.

"Good job Lily." Woody told her.

"Yeah well I let her win." I said.

"Oh ok whatever you say Zack" Lily laughed, elbowing me lightly in the ribs.

"I'm going down to get a smoothie, you guys want anything?" Travis asked.

"No thanks I'm good" Lily said.

"I'm just going to wait until dinner" I told him.

"I'll come with you; I'm not sure what I want." Woody said.

"Alright we'll be back" Travis said as they walked out.

Lily and just sat and talked for awhile until my phone started to vibrate from across the room where I left it.

"Here I'll get it." Lily told me as she got up and walked over to the table my phone was on.

"You got a text from someone named Josh?" Lily told me.

"Oh yeah he texts me all the time, it's nothing important." I told her

"Alright" I she said walking back to me and handing me my phone back before she sat down.

"Thanks, we should probably go meet everyone for dinner now." I said looking at the time.

"Yeah your right."

I got up and she grabbed my hand as we started to walk to the cafeteria.

"So the first day of school wasn't that bad was it?" I asked her.

"No, it was just like you said it would be"

"I hope that's a good thing" I laughed

"Yes, in fact I think it was my best first day ever." She smiled

**Ok so there is the chapter, as I said it's not my best but it was a filler chapter. Ok so here is my important question. As I said before I have an idea for this story, but for my idea to be a chapter it has to be later on in the school year. So my question is if you guys would mind if for the next chapter I skipped a couple of months? I you guys don't want me too it's ok but my biggest fear is that they will all be kind of boring. Also if you haven't answered my question about Cody and his future girlfriend please!! Answer it! If you don't know what the question is go look at the ending authors note of chapter 4 and let me know in a review. It's very important that I know what you guys want for this story Thanks again, please review and answer my questions :) **

**Oh one more thing as I said in my last authors note I'm going to be leaving for vacation on Sunday and won't be back until the 2nd so I will start writing the next chapter sometime after the 2nd since I won't have the computer on vacation. Later guys!**


	7. Parents?

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Suite Life on Deck characters; I just own the plot and Travis, Daniel, Tiffany, Lily and their parents.**

**Hey people! And here you thought the next chapter wouldn't be up until next week psshh silly readers. No actually I didn't think so either but I'm bored and I got really excited about the next few chapters. So for a turn of events this chapter is mostly in Cody's point of view (I would like to thank Kolo14 for that idea) This chapter has the start of my idea but it's mostly about Cody and….wait why am I telling you this? It will ruin the chapter! Alright go on and read before I spoil it for ya.**

Cody's point of view

It's been 2 months since we started school and things were going really well. Of course we still played pranks and things so we have gotten in trouble a few times, for example when we Zack thought Jessica Simpson was on board and we spent all day running around the ship and sometimes causing some disturbances. Let me just say that was NOT Jessica Simpson.

Right now we were being called into the lobby check in of the ship for Mr. Moseby to tell us something.

"Alright everyone settle down." Mr. Moseby said us trying to calm the crowd of teens.

"I wonder that this is about." Bailey asked.

"Not sure but calling all of us in here its either really good news or really bad news." I said.

"Alright everyone I have some very exciting news, next week we will be hosting a parents week on board the S.S Tipton." Mr. Moseby said looking excited. "We contacted your parents and we will let you know when we hear back from them, any questions?"

Woody raised his hand. "So our parents will be on the ship with us for a whole week?"

"Yes that's right Woody, if they can make it that is." Mr. Moseby replied simply. "Alright anymore questions?...No? Ok you are all free to go."

We all left the lobby and headed to the game room where we had been before.

"Well that's pretty cool, our parents coming of awhile." Bailey said sounding pretty excited.

"Yeah it is, hey Zack I wonder if mom or dad is coming. We don't want a repeat of last year when they were both here." I said remembering how they almost got a job on the ship singing.

"Probably mom since dad's on that tour." Zack replied.

"Oh right, that's true"

"Hey, where are Lily and Bailey?" Woody asked.

"Bailey went to get a sweater and Lily went with her." I replied. I always knew where Bailey was since I have a huge crush on her.

"What's with girls always traveling in pairs or groups?" Travis said as he was playing catch with himself in on the couch.

"I don't know it's a girl thing, we'll never know." Zack laughed.

Just then as if on cue Bailey and Lily walked in.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Bailey asked walking up and sitting in the chair next to me.

"Oh nothing just wondering why girls travel in pairs or groups." I said looking over at her.

"I dunno it's just something we do." Lily said as she started walking past Zack over to Bailey and I. Zack of course wasn't going to have that, so he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down so she was sitting on his lap.

Zack and Lily have been going strong every since that first week of school. As I sat there watching them, I couldn't help but feel jealous of what Zack had with Lily. I wish I could have that. Not with Lily of course, I meant with Bailey. But I have a plan to tell her how I feel tonight, a romantic walk around the ship.

"Hey Lily do you think your dad will come to the parents week?" I asked. I suddenly felt like I shouldn't have said that because of the look Zack had on his face. He looked up at Lily with a very worried look on his face. I forgot that sometimes Lily would get upset at the mention of her dad. It was only once in awhile but a topic like this might set it off.

"Not sure, it will depend if he's working a case or not." Lily replied simply. Once Zack heard that she wasn't upset the worried look on his face quickly went away.

Then London walked into the room and sat down next to Travis.

"Hey London." We all greeted her.

"Hi guys." She replied.

"London do you think your dad will come next week?" Bailey asked.

"No, he's too busy but he felt bad so he's sending Ivana and I'm going to visit him once he has time." London said looking rather excited.

"Cool, Hey guys we should probably head down for dinner now, its 6:30." Woody said. Leave it to Woody to be the first to think of food.

"Sure let's go." I said. Everyone started to leave but before Bailey could I grabbed her arm.

"Hey Bailey do you want to take a walk with me later?" I asked trying to keep my voice from sounding to nervous.

"Yeah sure Cody, that sounds great." She smiled as she walked out of the game room.

I looked around to see if anyone was around, there was no one. "YES!!! Yes, yes!!" I said dancing around a little bit.

"Um Cody?" I stopped and looked over to find Bailey standing in the doorway, oh man!

"Are you coming?" She laughed.

"Oh yeah, yeah."

We got to the cafeteria, got our food and joined the rest of our friends. We were about half way done eating when Mr. Moseby came up to us.

"Oh good your all here." Mr. Moseby said spotting us and walking up to the table we were sitting at.

"I swear this time it wasn't us!" Zack yelled.

"No Zack, for once you're not in trouble." Mr. Moseby said. "I'm here because I got calls from your parents about next weeks."

That's when we all started to actually listen.

"Zack and Cody you mother will be joining us since your father is on his tour." He said.

Zack and I just nodded since that's what we thought anyways.

"Bailey your mother will also be joining us." Mr. Moseby told her as she clapped her hands in excitement. "Travis both your parents will be coming along with your younger brother Daniel.

"Oh cool." Travis responded. From what he told us him and his brother are close.

"Woody both your parents will be coming too." Mr. Moseby said.

"Is my sister coming?"Woody asked. **(An: I was looking on his bio and it says that it's mentioned in an episode that he has a sister)**

"No I don't think so; your parents just said they would be coming."Mr. Moseby answered. "London you already talked to you father about this right?"

"Yup he isn't coming but we worked out a visit later." London smiled

"Good, good." Mr. Moseby said, and then he turned to Lily. "As for you Lily I spoke to your father and he said..."

"I know, I know he's working a case right now and he can't make it, I understand." Lily said cutting Mr. Moseby off, then shrugging her shoulders.

"I was going to say that he said he would be delighted to come." Mr. Moseby smiled.

"OH MY GOD!!! NO WAY!!" Lily said almost screaming

"But…" Mr. Moseby started as his smile started to fade.

"Oh I knew this was too good to be true." Lily said calming down.

"Well it's not that bad." Mr. Moseby started. "He will just be missing the first 2 days, everyone else is coming on deck Monday morning and he will be here Wednesday morning."

"Oh that's not that bad of news." Lily said then stopped as she saw the look on Moseby's face. "There's more isn't there?"

"Yes." Mr. Moseby said. "Until your father gets here your mother will be joining us and once your father gets here she will be leaving."

"My mother!?" Lily said in shock

"Yes, well I will leave you to your thoughts." Mr. Moseby said trying to find an excuse to leave.

We were all watching Mr. Moseby leave when we heard a banging noise. We turned to see Lily banging her head against the table.

"I know Lils." Zack said putting his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. I think the other reason he did that was so she wouldn't hit her head on the table anymore.

"My mother! Here! On the ship! With ME!" She groaned. From what Lily has told us her mother and her aren't always on the same page. Her idea of a daughter was a princess, or so Lily sais. Lily loves her and all but she said her mom can get on her nerves sometimes.

"Here Lily why don't we go get a smoothie, take your mind off this?" Zack asked her.

"Yeah sure." Lily answered.

"You guys want to come?" Zack asked as him and Lily got up.

"No thanks I got to get some homework done." Woody said. "Hey Travis can you help me with math?"

"Yeah sure Woody." Travis said. "See you guys later."

"Hey Bailey you want to take that walk now?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure." She smiled

We walked around the ship for about half an hour before I decided it was time to tell her now I felt.

We stopped walking and leaned against the rail and looked out that the water. I thought it would be nice to start this off with a complement.

"Hey Bailey those are really nice earrings." I said noticing her sparkling blue earrings.

"Oh thanks, my mom gave them to me before I started school last year; they used to be my great grandmothers." She said.

She flicked her hair back with her hand, as she did this her hair must have gotten caught in the earring. Her earring flew across the floor and started rolling into the lobby part of the ship. We both started chasing after it and once we got into the lobby we saw it roll into a ventilation shaft that was on the floor.

"Oh no." Bailey said looking down the vent.

"I'll see if I can get it for you Bailey." I said

It took an hour, 3 wire hangers and I got some cuts but I finally got Bailey's earring out of the vent.

"Oh thanks you Cody, you don't know how much this means to me!" Bailey said hugging me.

"It's was no big deal Bailey." I told her.

"It is a big deal, no guy I know would have spent an hour going through a vent just to get an earring, that's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me." She said pulling back from the hug but keeping her arms around my neck so she was looking me in the eyes.

"Bailey, I have to tell you something." I said wanting to tell her how I felt.

Before I could say anything Bailey kissed me full on the lips. At this moment I could have screamed. Too soon it was over but it was still amazing.

"What did you want to say?" Bailey asked

"What? Oh I wanted to say that I really really like you Bailey." I said

"I feel the same way Cody." She smiled

I raised my hand and put it on her neck and kissed her again. All of a sudden I thought I heard Lily laughing and saying Zack's name. I didn't think anything of it until we heard something.

"Wow."

We broke apart to see Zack and Lily standing there staring at us.

"Oh, hey guys." I said not knowing anything else to say.

"What's going on here?" Lily laughed.

"Cody and I are going out now." Bailey smiled.

"Awesome." Zack said. "Well we'll leave you too alone, come on Lils."

"So do you want to continue our walk?" Bailey asked.

"Sure let's go." I said taking her hand.

Zack's point of view 

"Aw there cute together." Lily said as we walked down the hall. She was referring to Cody and Bailey who we had just saw kissing.

"Yeah, I'm glad they're finally going out, Cody had a crush on her ever since the first day on board." I laughed a little.

"That's sweet."

"So, you want to head to my room? Hang out; see if Travis and Woody are there?"

"Sure "

We walked back to my room. Once we got there we saw that it was empty.

"Travis must be in Cody's room still helping Woody." She said.

"Yeah probably, you want to head over there?"

"Alright."

As we were about to leave my phone started to ring.

"Oh its mom better stay here, she will want to talk with you for hours." I laughed.

"Oh your mom is so nice, I love talking to her." She smiled sitting down on my bed.

I had told mom about Lily a week after we got together. She was really happy. Whenever mom calls she asks if Lily is there so she can talk to her too. She loves her, even if she hasn't met her in person yet.

"Here just let me put it on speaker." I said. "Hey mom."

"Hi honey, how's it going?"

"Oh pretty good; I'm just here with a friend."

"Hi Carey." Lily laughed.

"Oh Lily! How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm good thanks." She said.

"I'm so excited to come on the ship next week." Mom said. "Not only to I get to see my boys again but I get to finally meet you in person.

"Oh I know it will be great." Lily laughed then suddenly her smile went down a little."It would be so perfect if only my mother wasn't coming.

"Your mothers coming? I'm sure it won't be that bad honey." Mom said trying to be reassuring.

"Well sometimes mom can be a bit of a pain." Lily said rolling her eyes. I went behind her and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "But on the bright side she will only be here for the first 2 days then my dad comes.

"That's great! I can't wait to meet him." My mom laughed.

"Oh mom I just remembered we have something to tell you." I said remembering Cody and Bailey.

"What is it? What trouble did you get into this time?" She said nervously.

"Nothing, I wanted to tell you that Cody and Bailey finally got together." I laughed.

"Oh that's great!" Mom said. "Well I have to go; I'll see you two next week."

"Bye Carey." Lily said.

"Bye mom" Then I hung up the phone.

"Well we better go see how Travis is doing with Woody and explaining math to him." Lily laughed.

"Yeah you're right, let's go." I laughed with her, taking her hand heading to Woody's room.

**AN:** **There it is! So what do you guys think about the parents coming? And Cody and Bailey? Just let me know what you think about anything in the chapter :P Ok this time I mean it, the next chapter won't be up until I get back from vacation. I'm leaving bright and early tomorrow morning. Thank you all for the good wishes for my vacation. I will talk to you all later! Please remember to review :) **


	8. Meet the Parents

Chapter 8

**I'm back!!!! Surprised to have this chapter up so soon? Me too! To my surprise my mother brought her laptop on vacation but we didn't have internet, so I was able to write. When I was bored I would get the laptop out. Plus I am soo excited for the next few chapters. So in this chapter the parents arrive! Let's see how that goes :P**

Zack's point of view

Today was the day that our parents were coming aboard the S.S Tipton. We wouldn't be meeting them until after we were done with school for the day. On the bright side Miss Tutweiller let us only have morning classes since our parents were here. So class ended at 11:30.

"Alright class, well its 11:30 so you are free to go and meet your families." Miss Tutweiller smiled.

We all walked out onto the lower deck to see a bunch of parents standing around. We all went our separate ways to go find our parents and said we would meet up after lunch.

"Hey mom." I said once I reached her.

"Oh Zack!" She smiled hugging me.

"Mom." Cody said reaching us.

"Cody!" She hugged him as well.

"So did you get settled in your room yet?" Cody asked her.

"Yes, I've been here for about an hour, so I'm good." She smiled.

I looked around and saw Lily standing there and thought it would be a good time for mom to meet her.

"Hey mom, come here I want you to meet someone." I smiled leading the way over to Lily.

"Hey Lil, someone wants to meet you." I laughed as mom finally got over to us.

"Mom this is Lily, Lily this is my mom." I said.

"Oh it's so nice to finally meet you in person Carey." Lily smiled.

I looked over at mom, she had the biggest smile on her face, she reminded me of the cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"Oh Lily!" Mom said giving her a hug. "You just as beautiful as Zack describe you."

Lily looked over at me and smiled. "Oh really?" I blushed slightly looking away.

"So where's your mom?" I asked once mom let go of her.

"Not sure, I haven't seen her yet." Lily said.

Then as if right on cue. "Lillian!" I looked across the room to see a woman coming toward us. She was wearing a high waisted pencil skirt and a fancy red ruffled blouse and high black heels. I knew that second it was Lily's mother because they looked a lot alike. She has the same dark hair as Lily but it was shorter and cut off around her shoulders. She had brown eyes so Lily didn't get that from her but they had the same skin tone and the same shaped face. You could tell they were mother and daughter.

"Hi mom." Lily said hugging her.

"Oh Lillian look how beautiful you've gotten!" She cooed.

"Thanks mom." She said to her. "You look great too."

"Thank you Darling, the Botox does wonders." She smiled.

"Did you go to your room yet mom?" She asked

"No not yet"

"Ok well then let go now." Her mother turned to walk away and Lily turned back to me and mom."Um I'll see you guys later by the smoothie bar right?"

"Yeah after lunch, we'll meet you there with everyone." I said leaning down to kiss her check.

"Alright bye guys." She said walking away.

"Well let's go find your bother huh?" Mom asked.

"Sure" I replied.

I ate lunch with Cody and Mom. Once we were finished eating we headed down to the smoothie bar. Everyone was meeting us there, Woody, Bailey, Travis, Lily and their families.

We were the first to get there so we just sat on some lounging poolside chairs. Then Travis and his family got there. His dad's name was Jared and his mom's name was Tammy. He was like a perfect mix of them. Then his brother Daniel. He looked like Travis only shorter; he had shorter hair and his eyes where green unlike Travis who had brown eyes.

"Hey this is my brother Daniel, Daniel this is my roommate Zack and his twin brother Cody." Travis told him.

"Cool, sup dude." He said to Cody and me.

"Not much." Cody said.

"So how do you like the ship so far?" I asked.

"It's really cool and the girls are hot! I might have to try my luck with them while I'm here." He said and we all laughed with him.

"So anyone interest you?" Cody asked as Daniel started to look around.

"Umm…Oh her." He said looking behind us.

Travis and Cody looked back and started to laugh. I turned around to see Lily walking down the stairs with her mother behind her.

"Oh bro I wouldn't go after her if I were you." Travis said still laughing.

"Why not? She is fine!" He said not getting it. I couldn't blame him though, Lily was beautiful.

"Yeah, she is." I said staring at her.

"Because that's Zack's girlfriend." Cody said when he finally stopped laughing.

"Wow!" Daniel said with nothing but shock and panic on his face. "Dude I'm sorry."

"It's ok man, you couldn't have known." I said laughing at the expression on his face.

I looked over to see everyone was finally here. We walked over to the rest of the group. They were in the middle of introductions. I got to meet Bailey's mom Deborah, who seems very nice. Cody was a little worried because Bailey was going to introduce him later. Woody's mom Lisa and his dad Andrew. Woody was a splitting image of his dad minus the braces of course. Then I met Lily's mom.

"Hello, I'm Jessica Mitchel." She told everyone. Lily went around all of us introducing everyone, I was last.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Zack." She smiled.

"Hello Zack." She said with a small smile as she looked at me, almost as if she was judging me.

"Hello Miss Mitchel." I said shaking her hand.

"Oh please call me Jessica." She quickly answered then walked away. Lily looked over and gave me an apologetic smile.

After awhile the parents all got together and talked while the rest of us were next to them talking as well.

"She doesn't seem that bad." Bailey said, talking about Lily's mom.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet, just wait you will see how opposite mother and I can be." She said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Hey that rhymed." Woody laughed.

"Why does your mom call you Lillian and not Lily?" Travis asked.

"I don't know, my mom the rest of her side of the family don't like it when people aren't called by their real name." She said quietly. "My dad, everyone else in his family and other friends have always called me Lily, it's just them."

We got off the topic of Lily's mother. Just when Lily started to get her mind off her mother, she came into the conversation again.

"Oh Lillian!" Her mom said walking over to us.

"What is it mom?" She asked turning towards her.

"Posture darling." She said pulling her shoulders back and lifting her head with her hand. "Remember just like in the days of the beauty pageants."

Cody, Bailey, Travis, Woody and I all stared at each other. I knew Lily was beautiful but I never in a million years think she would ever be the pageant type.

"You were in beauty pageants Lily?" Bailey asked still a little shocked.

"Yes, when I was younger." Lily said with a fake smile, I could tell she didn't want this to be brought up.

"Oh yes and she was wonderful, back in the good old pageant days." Her mother smiled, you could tell she loved it more than Lily did right now. Then she pulled a glittering tiara out of her bag." My little princess!" She said putting the tiara on Lily's head.

"Oh my old tiara you found were I hid...I mean the dog hid it." Lily said still faking a smile as she took the tiara out of her hair as fast as possible. "Um excuse me a moment," She said before darting out of the room. I ran out after her.

"Lily, hold a sec." I called out grabbing her arm. She had tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Are you joking Zack? That was humiliating!" She cried. "I knew I would never live the pageant life down! I just knew it!"

"Hey, it's ok come on lets go sit out here." I led her out onto the deck and I sat on a lounging poolside chair and she sat next to me."Alright tell me more about this."

"Mom started me in pageants when I was 4 and at that age I never minded being in them, I enjoyed it for the most part. Then when I was 6 or 7 I didn't want to do them but she made stay in them no matter how much I didn't want to. Finally went I was 8 right before the divorce dad finally put his foot down and said no more pageants." She said. "I think he loved the years when I was in the pageants because then I was her dream daughter."

I had no idea what to say at this moment. After she said that I understood what Lily meant about her mother now.

"On the bright side, she's only here for two days then your dad comes." I told her trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah." She said smiling.

"You excited?"

"Very." She laughed. Then I noticed she still had the tiara in her hands.

"You know," I said taking her hand so we were looking at the tiara."Even if you didn't enjoy it I'm not surprised you were good at it."

"Well thank you but you weren't supposed to know about this." She laughed holding up the tiara.

"Why?"

"Because when most people think beauty pageant girls they think stuck up, spoiled brats, who can't get enough of themselves." She said. "I didn't want anyone thinking I was that way."

"Lil you are the farthest thing from any of the things you just said." I said taking the tiara from her and placing it on her head." I think its symbol of your kindness, beauty and everything else you are, every quality of a princess.

"Now that makes it sound better. " She smiled leaning into my side. "Thank you."

"Anytime." I said wrapping my arms around her and pulling her back so we were lying down on the lounge chair. "You know Cody and I were in a beauty pageant."

"Were you now?" She laughed. "Oh I'm going to like this story, tell me more."

"Well we did it to win money for bikes; Cody was dressed as a girl pretending to be a girl named Tirisha Jones. So he got pretty far in the contest and almost won but then he wanted to stop because he wanted a girl he had a crush on to win. Then since he was going to drop out I got dressed like him, locked him in the closet and tried to win the money."

"Oh god, so did you win?" She asked laughing.

"No Cody somehow busted out of the closet and pulled the wig off before I could."

"From all the stories you've told me I wonder how your mother is still sane."

"Trust me I don't know how she does it."

"Well we should probably get back there with everyone." Lily said beginning to stand up but I stopped her.

"I think they can wait a couple more minutes." I said then I leaned down and kissed her.

No one's point of view

Zack and Lily sat there kissing for a good while. Little did they know they were being watched. Jessica Mitchel stood in the archways that lead out onto the opened deck, watching her daughter and her boyfriend.

"Oh this just won't do." Jessica said to herself.

As she walked back to the smoothie bar she passed Carey. Carey hadn't heard anything Jessica said but knew she was looking at someone. She walked over to where Jessica had been standing and saw Zack and Lily.

Carey signed in content. She was very happy that Zack had found a girl like Lily, she was exactly the kind of person Zack needed. She really hoped it would last, she knew how happy Lily made him.

They broke apart from their kiss and Carey turned and quickly walked back down stairs so they wouldn't see her.

**:O Miss Jessica is up to something! Or is she? So what do you think of the parents?? Haha Ok so this chapter was mostly about Lily and Zack but not to worry there will be more of the rest of the gang in the next chapter. And Bailey introduces Cody to her mom! :) The next chapter….well it's already done :P so it will be up within the next few days. Please review!**


	9. Mother Troubles

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Suite Life on Deck characters; I just own the plot and Travis, Daniel, Tiffany, Lily and their parents.**

**Hola people! Okay so in this chapter the parents are still all here. You get to see more of the gang in this one but the ending is mostly Zack and Lily and it's….interesting haha you'll understand when you get there ;)**

Cody's point of view (Set in the same day as the last chapter)

Having everyone's parents here was going great. Although I'm a little nervous about meeting Bailey's mom, she said not to worry but I am anyways. My mom already met Bailey last time she was here, they get along pretty well. Mom was glad that we finally got together.

Right now we were all sitting by the smoothie bar. Lily's mom had just shocked us all with a story about Lily's past in beauty pageants. Lily excused herself and Zack went with her, to comfort her no doubt she seemed pretty mad that her mom brought that up.

"I hope Lily's okay." Bailey said with a worried look on her face

"I'm sure she will be Zack's really good with her." I said placing my arm around her shoulder.

"How long have they been together?" Daniel asked.

"Um around 2 months." I answered.

"Ok I want to meet some girls." Daniel said. "Travis you're my wing man."

"Alright." Travis laughed.

"Oh I gotta see this." Woody laughed. "You guys coming?"

"Actually I was thinking Cody could meet my mom now." Bailey said looking at me."You want to?"

"Yeah sure." I said getting up and following her over to her mother.

"Hey mom." She said

"Hi hon." Deborah said turning around.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend Cody." Bailey said turning to me.

"It's so nice to meet you Cody!" She said hugging me."Bailey has told me so much about you."

"Alright mom." Bailey laughed blushing slightly.

We talked for awhile; I learned that Bailey and her mother are very close along with her sisters. It was really nice getting to know Bailey and her family even more. It was nice for her and her mom to know more about me too. She asked about my mom, my dad, Zack and our friends on the ship.

This whole time I hadn't noticed that mom was gone. Bailey took her mom and gave her a tour around the ship and I went to find my mom. I walked around for a minute or two then I saw mom coming down the stairs.

"Hey mom."

"Hi honey."

"Should we go find Zack so we can show you around a bit before dinner?" I asked

"Um no, you show me around for now I'm sure Zack will be down soon." She smiled. Um ok? Did she know something I didn't?

"Alright let's go."

________The next day_______

Zack's point of view

Today Miss Tutweiller and Mr. Moseby were having a little get together with the parents just to talk to them and stuff, kind of like a parent teacher meeting type thing. Unfortunately all of us had to be there too. Once we got there Cody and I went over to see Travis and Daniel.

"Hey guys." Cody said.

"Hey." Travis and Daniel both said.

"So Daniel how did it go with the girls yesterday?" I asked. Travis immediately started laughing.

"Not so well, I guess I kind of came on a little too strong." Daniel said.

"A little? You walked right up to her and said your hot can I have your number." Travis laughed.

"How did that go over?" Cody asked.

"She pushed him in the pool." Travis said. Then Cody and I burst out into laughter.

I turned around to see Lily slowly walking back from everyone else. It looked like she was trying to find a place to hide.

"I'll be right back." I told everyone. They didn't really care Woody had shown up and was telling them all about the latest song he learned to fart.

I walk over to where I had last seen her and started looking for her.

"Lily!...Lily?...Lil-" I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into the closet.

"Shh!" I Lily said to me. I looked around and realized this was a small closet. It wasn't very wide so it barely had enough room for both of us. Needless to say we were pretty darn close to each other.

"Well hello there" I said in a teasing voice snaking my arms around her waist.

"Not now Zack, as much as I would like to just not now." She said looking a bit frustrated."What were you doing yelling my name like that?"

"I was trying to find you." I said letting go of her."What are you doing in the closet?"

"I'm hiding"

"Why"

"My mom is trying to guilt me into spending the summer with her taking pageant classes and trying to get me back in them." She said. "She's also talking all this craziness about sending me to and all girls' school."

"Wait, can she actually do that?" I asked panicking slightly.

"I don't know she might be able to."

"Why does she want you to leave Seven Seas High?"

"I don't know she hasn't come out and said it yet; I'll try and get it out of her later."

"Alright, how are you doing? I know your mom being here has been taking its tole on you."

"Yes I'm fine for now thanks to you." She smiled wrapping her arms around my neck."Thank you so much Zack, you have been so good to me through this whole thing."

"Lily I really don't mind, you're important to me and I'll do anything for you." I said and it was true I would.

She just stared at me for a few seconds then she crashed her lips onto mine. I didn't question why she kissed me I just went with it, wrapping my arms around her bringing her closer to me.

While all this was going on outside Miss Tutweiller asked Travis, Daniel and Woody to go get more paper plates and cups from the closet, the same closet we were in. Lily and I never heard them say that or heard them coming so we just continued what we were doing.

"Do you know where th- Wow!" Travis said opening to door. Lily and I pulled out of the kiss but I kept my arms around her waist.

"Ok I'll bite." Daniel said breaking the silence."Why are you two in the closet?"

"I think it's pretty obvious why there in the closet." Woody laughed.

"Oh no, I came in here to hide from my mother and Zack is in here because he almost blew my cover." Lily said looking over that me.

"Okay whatever you say." Travis said not buying it at all even if it was the truth. "We're here for paper plates and cups."

"Oh here." I said letting go of Lily and getting the plates and cups and handing to them to Travis.

"So are you guys coming out or are you going to stay in here for awhile." Travis laughed.

I looked over at Lily and she nodded her head.

"Yeah where coming."I answered.

We walked over to Miss Tutweiller and handed her the plates and cups then we went back over with Cody and Bailey.

"Where were you two?" Cody asked Lily and me. Before I could say anything Woody answered for me.

"They were making-out in the closet." He said and turning away before I could smack him.

"Really?" Bailey laughed looking at Lily.

"No, I was hiding from my mom and Zack came to see where I went." She said rolling her eyes.

"Really? Because when we came in you two where all over each other." Daniel said.

"Well that's true but that only started a couple minutes before you guys came in." I defended. Everyone just laughed including Lily and I.

Lily's point of view 

After about an hour or two the "parent teacher" thing was finally over.

"Ready to go Lillian?" My mom asked walking over to me.

"Um just one second I need to ask Zack something." I said walking back over to Zack with mom behind me.

"Hey, so are we going to meet up later?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, are you going to be in your room?" He asked.

"Yup, so an hour? More? Less?"

"Less" He replied quickly then smiled and whispered in my ear."After what happened in that closet, much less."

All I could do was laugh." Alright so half an hour?"

"Perfect and maybe we can go skateboarding later?"

"Yeah, so see you at my room?"

"Yes I will see you then." He kissed me quickly on the check then walk back over to Cody.

I turned around to see my mother right behind me waiting.

"Alright let's go." I said.

We walked back to my room, all the way there she continued to go on about the pageant classes and the all girls' school. Once we got to my room I left the door opened a little bit so Zack could come in when he got here. My mother continued talking for 20 minutes before I decided that it was time to see were this all girls school nonsense was coming from.

"Mom?" I said finally getting her to stop.

"Yes darling?"

"Why do you want me to go to an all girl's school?"

"Oh I just think it would be a good experience for you." She said and I could tell that it was a lie.

"And going to school on a cruise ship isn't a good experience?" I challenged calling out her lie.

"Well….I …umm. ..you see-" She said trying to make up an excuse but I cut her off.

"Mom what's the real reason you don't want me going to school here?"

"Because I want you to start acting more lady-like and proper, like when you were younger."

"So what does living on a cruise ship have to go with that? I wouldn't act that way anywhere." I said starting to raise my voice.

"I just think it would be more helpful if you where around more girls like that! Maybe take some lessons! And I don't think that boyfriend of yours is helping much either! What with the talk of skateboarding and other things a proper girl shouldn't be doing! He's just a bad influence!" She said now yelling as well. Once she finished her sentence I notice she was looking behind me.

I turned around to see Zack standing in the doorway. I knew by the look on his face he had heard everything my mother and I had said. I shot my mother one last glance and then walk out of the room grabbing Zack's hand on my way. He didn't say anything as I walked out onto the opened deck breathing in the fresh air trying to calm down.

I finally turned to Zack who had been standing next to me the whole time. "Zack don't listen to her sh-"

"No." He said cutting me off."Maybe she's right."

"No Zack you-"

"Lily, I don't want to make the relationship between you and your mother worse." He said looking very serious."I told you I would do anything for you, maybe the thing I should do for you now is to stay away from you."

Once I heard that my heart sank and I could feel the tears in my eyes building up until they slipped over the edge of my eyelids, running down my cheeks.

**Ooo drama! Hmm I wonder what's going to happen next. Well I already know but you will have to wait and see. So let me know what you guys are thinking right now. The next chapter should be up soon since I already started it :P I swear I couldn't get this story out of my head over my vacation haha but that's ok It just shows how much I love it :) I'm sure you guys don't mind. Please review thanks!**


	10. Mother Troubles 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long, I felt terrible because the last chapter ended in a cliffhanger. But never fear! The next chapter is here!....well I guess you already knew that haha well enough of me get to reading the chapter and see what happens.**

Lily's point of view

Tears were streaming down my cheeks, I didn't know what to say to Zack. I couldn't even talk; my throat felt like it was clogged.

"Ple..pleas..please Zack don't do this." I said with a very shaky voice. "My mom's leaving early tomorrow morning and then my dad's coming"

"Lily...I'm sorry, I really am but I just think this is best for you and your mom". He said staring me straight in the eye. "It's important to have a good relationship with your family."

I was about to protest against everything he said but stopped. He looked really serious and if he thought this was best...I would just have to go with it...no matter how much it hurt.

"Um alright Zack, whatever you say". I gave him one last glance and walked back into my room closing the door.

Once I was in my room I just sat on my bed in silence while my mom looked through my clothes, probably trying to throw away all my non-girlie stuff.

"Everything alright Lillian?" My mom asked, as if she didn't hear every word of the fight Zack and I had.

I got up and looked my mom straight in the eyes. "No mom everything is far from alright! Thanks to you I just lost one of the best things I've ever had!" I yelled at her.

"Lillian your being over dramatic, I'm telling you your better off." She said rolling her eyes.

"How would you know? You don't even know me." I shot back.

"You're my daughter! Of course I know you."

"No mom you know me but not the real me." I said lowering my voice a little. "Because you won't accept the real me. You only accept the girlie side of me but there is another side too mom. The side that likes to skateboard, run around, be crazy and play sports."

My mom didn't say anything; she just looked at the clothes in her hands.

"You don't even care!" I said walking over and opening the door."I can't wait for you to leave tomorrow so dad can come!"

I heard my mom yell something but I was already walking down the hall. I needed to talk to someone.

Zack's point of view

I just sat in my room all alone, staring at the ceiling. Travis was somewhere, probably with his family or Cody and the guys. Then heard a knock on the door, when I didn't say anything the door opened. I turned my head to see my mom walking over to me.

"Hey honey, everything alright?" She asked sitting down next to me.

"Not really." I said hopping that she would drop it but then again it was my mom.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just broke up with Lily." I hated saying those words, but it was true.

"What? Why?" My mom's eyes looked with they were going to fall out of her head.

"Her and her mom where getting into an argument about me and I said it would be best if I stayed away from her so that I wouldn't make the relationship between them worse."

"Oh Zack, I understand that your intentions where good but I'm sorry to say I don't think they helped much." She said with a sad look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was a teenager once and if I was in her situation the first person I would blame would be my mom."

"So when I tried to make things better but I made them worse?" I said feeling like a complete idiot.

"Possibly, all I'm trying to say honey is that this is something between Lily and her mom and wither you in or out of the picture there will still be a problem". This was the truth I suppose I didn't think this threw enough.

"So what should I do now?"

"Well I think you should go find Lily and try and help her with her problems with Jessica."

"You right, thanks mom." I said getting up and hugging her.

"You're welcome honey."

Lily's point of view

I was sitting in Bailey's room on her bed with her. She was the first person that I would go to at a time like this. I had been here for awhile telling her what had been going on with my mom and Zack. She was extremely sweet, understanding and helpful as Bailey always is.

"Don't worry Lily it won't take Zack long to come to his senses." Bailey said.

"It's not that he's lost his senses he's just...confused". I said trying to explain everything."He thinks that if he isn't around me will fix everything between me and my mother. It's nice of him and all to care but he doesn't get that if he's with me or not my mother and I don't really get along."

"Don't worry about Zack now, don't worry about your mom just think about the positive you dad's coming tomorrow." She said trying to get me to calm down.

"Yeah, I can't wait..Hey where's your mom anyways?" I asked.

"She's with Carey she should be here soon so we can go eat dinner; you want to come with us?"

"No thanks I should try to find my mom and apologize for yelling at her." I said getting up. I was not looking forward to this."Thanks for helping me Bailey."

"No problem Lily, I'll see you later

I walked back to my room to find that my mom wasn't there. I decided to just go to the smoothie bar, I wasn't very hungry and I would be able to think about what had happened today and what I was going to do about it.

"Can I get you something?" The smoothie guy asked as I sat down on one of the colorful stools.

"Yeah I'll have a strawberry lemonade smoothie please." It only took a minute and I was sipping at the smoothie.

"Hey" I turned around to see Zack standing behind me.

"Hi." I said in a quiet voice. "I thought you said it was best if you stayed away from me?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that but if you don't want to that's fine." He said looking kinda upset.

"No, no sit." I said patting the stool next to me. "What did you want to say?"

"I'm sorry Lil, I really thought that leaving you alone was the best thing for you, I know now that it was stupid." He said and I could tell he meant it by the way he looked me in the eyes.

"No it wasn't Zack; I know your intentions were good." I said taking his hand then laughing."Mistaken but good."

"So am I forgiven?"

"Yes, but I have one question."

"Go ahead."

"What made you realize your plan wasn't going to work?"

"As lame as it sounds my mom was the one who made me realize it." He said laughing.

"Really?"

"Yeah it helped to have an opinion, especially another girl." He said. "This isn't the time for me to leave but for me to stay and help you as much as I can."

"Well thank you, I appreciate you staying." I smiled. He took me by the waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"My pleasure." He said kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Well this is nice but I should find my mom, we kinda had a yelling match after you left." I said.

"That doesn't make me feel better." He said burring his head into my neck.

"Alright I'll see you later." I said getting up and walking up to my mom's room.

I knocked on the door like 10 times but no one anwserd. I decided that either she was really mad at me or she wasn't there. I walked around the ship for awhile trying to find her. Without any luck I just decided to go back to my room. I opened the door I was surprised to see my mom there.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you to get back." She replied simply.

"Oh." I know that sounded stupid but I didn't know what else to say.

"Lillian, I'm sorry for saying those things about Zack." She said sitting next to me on the bed.

"It's alright."

"Are you alright ?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"Well I just thought you would be upset after what happen between you two."

"No everything is fine we talked and stuff and were fine...its just a long story." I said not wanting to explain the whole misunderstanding.

"So, your back together?"

"Yeah."

"Oh...that's great." She said with a smile. I could tell it was forced but at least she was trying.

"Yeah..I'm sorry for yelling at you mom."

"Don't worry about it Lillian, I know we don't get alone very well but you know I love you right?"

"Yes of course I do! and I love you its just sometimes we don't see eye to eye." I said shrugging my shoulders. "But we have fun doing some things like shopping, dancing and singing."

"Yes that's true." She laughed.

"You want to get some dinner?"

"Yes lets go." She said.

Bailey's point of view

Cody and I were taking a walk before the day was over. It was something that we did a lot now ever since the night we started dating. It was a nice time where we got to be alone and talk.

"So how was your day?" Cody asked.

"Good, me and my mom hung out most of the day then I was with Lily for awhile." I said. "How about yours?"

"Pretty good, Travis, Daniel and I were hanging out this morning but they went off to play football with there dad so I hung out with mom."

"Where was Woody all day?"

"He was in the pie eating contest with his dad."

"Well we better be heading back to our rooms." He suddenly said. I looked at my watch.

"But we have long been walking for 30 minutes." I said looking up at him.

"Yeah but remember Bailey we have school tomorrow." He laughed. I looked at my watch again it was 10:45.

"Oh right, having my mom here made me forget." I said as we started to walked back to my room.

"Alright well i'll see you tomorrow." I said turning away a little to go into my room.

"Ah ah ah." Cody said pulling on my arm. I couldn't help but laugh, I stepped back to him and kissed him quickly.

"Alright now go."I laughed. "Where going to need our energy tomorrow."

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Lily's dad is coming tomorrow and she will be bouncing off the walls since she has to wait until after school to see him."

"We'll be fine, I'm sure Zack will be able to handle her." He smiled."Goodnight Bailey."

"Night Cody." I smiled shutting the door.

**Alright so I wasn't to proud of this chapter but oh well. I cannot wait to write the next chapter because I get to introduce Lily's dad :) The next chapter is already started so I promise it will be out very soon! Please remember to review! It means the world to me when you tell me your opinion on **

**the chapters**


	11. Jack Parker

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Suite Life on Deck characters; I just own the plot and Travis, Daniel, Tiffany, Lily and their parents.**

**Hello again! So here is the chapter that a lot of you have been waiting for....*dramatic music*...you get to meet Jack Parker! So yeah most of this chapter is introducing him and stuff but I tried to add some Cody, Bailey and the rest of the gang too**. **Sorry this chapter is a day later then I promised it would be but to make up for it I made it even longer. I hope you enjoy it :)**

Zack's point of view

I was walking down the hall to Lily's room, if the gang doesn't meet up for breakfast I always meet her before classes start. Once I got there I knocked on the door, after about 5 minutes I stood there trying to think of where she was.

"Zack? what are you doing?" I turned around to see Travis, Cody, Bailey and Woody all walking over to me. I kind of had to laugh at the sight in front of me, everyone had something that described themselves perfectly. Woody had a piece of toast in one hand and a smoothie in the other, Cody and Bailey were holding hands and had textbooks in their arms. Travis had his backpack but also had a football in his hand...why? I don't know but it showed how much he liked sports.

"Um I was coming to get Lily but I guess she isnt here." I said.

"Oh course she isn't here." Bailey said laughing a little bit. Everyone was giving me a strange look like I was missing something.

"Then were is she?" I asked.

"She's been up for hours, she had to say goodbye to her mom when we docked to drop her off his morning." Cody said. Oh now I felt like an idiot.

"Ah right." I looked around for a second. "Where's London?"

"She-" Travis was about to finish but he was cut off by London.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" She said walking down the hall. She had a compact mirror in her hand and was doing her make up while walking, not paying any attention to where she was going. I was impressed for awhile how she didn't run into anything or trip, then someone came out of their room and London walked in the door.

"Ooooo outch." I said as we all ran over to help her up.

"London are you alright?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." London said with a slightly confused expression on her face, but then again London had the expression a lot.

"Whah hime is ih?" Woody tried to asked with a mouth full of toast.

"It's 8" Travis said laughing at him.

"Lets go find Lily." Bailey said taking Cody's hand.

We walked up to the sky deck **(I found out what part of the ship the smoothie bar was called :P ) **and saw Lily talking to Mr. Moseby. Once she saw us she said something quick to Mr. Moseby and ran over to us.

"Hey guys!" She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Someones a little excited." I laughed kissing her cheek.

"I cant help it." She said jumping up and down.

"I cant wait to meet your dad Lily." Bailey told her.

"Yeah our mom's excited too." Cody added.

I looked down at Lily and she was all smiles. It was nice to see that after yesterday. I know how much her dad means to her and how excited she was to see him again.

"We should probably get to class." Cody said looking at his watch.

___________________Hours Later______________

It was 11:58, two more minutes and then school would be done for the day. Lily was sitting next to me so I was having trouble paying attention to Miss Tutweiller. Not for the reasons that your thinking, it was because I couldn't stop laughing at her. She was getting so impatient for school to end, not that I blamed her for wanting to see her dad but it was funny.

At the moment she was staring at the clock and figating with her hands. I laughed a little and she turned to look at me, when she realized that I was laughing at her she smiled and whispered for me to shut up.

When the bell finally rang Lily let out a little squeal, not very loud i'm pretty sure I was the only one who heard her. She shot out of her seat and grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out the door. Note to self, Lily is a lot stronger then I thought. Once we were out of the classroom she calmed down a little bit and stopped long enough so everyone else could catch up.

We all went down to the sky deck and sat down for awhile. Lily on the other hand was so excited she would stay still long enough to sit so she just stood there next to us.

"Lily?" We all turned to see Mr. Moseby walking towards us.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Your father arrived an hour ago and is asking for you." He smiled.

"Ah! Where is he?" She asked.

"He's in the lobby." Mr. Moseby said before walking away to speak to one of the guests.

"Ah! You guys coming?" She asked turning to us.

We all got up and followed her up to the lobby. Once we got there I looked threw the small crowd of people trying to see if I could spot her dad. Lily stopped and looked around for a second until she found him.

"Dad!" She yelled running towards him.

A man turned around and smiled at her. Just like with her mom I could tell it was Lily's dad. He looked just as Lily described him so that helped too. He looked pretty good for being 45 years old, at first glance I would say he was 35-39. He had Lily's blue eyes and tan skin tone but he had black hair instead of Lily's brown. He was probably about 6 feet tall at least maybe a little more. The thing that surprised me the most was that he didn't look like a lawyer since he was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt but then again I suppose he wouldn't dress that way all the time.

"Lily!" He said picking her up and hugging he put her down they did this little handshake type thing. Lily had told me about that, she said they had done it ever since she was 6. She doesnt remember how they came up with it but she never forgets how its done. I was about to sugest that we leave, you know let them be alone but Lily started to lead her dad over to us.

"Dad this is Zack, Cody, Bailey, Travis, Woody and London." She said pointing everyone out.

"Its wonderful to meet you all." He said.

"Lily's told us a lot about you Mr. Parker." Bailey said.

"Oh all good I hope. "He laughed looking down at Lily. "Please call me Jack, makes me feel like an old man."

"Oh never dad." Lily laughed."Have you been to your room yet?"

"No not yet." He said.

"Ok well lets go there and we'll meet you guys later?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, once your done come meet us down at the cafe for lunch." I said.

"Yeah sure that sounds great." She smiled.

"Perfect, we'll see you all then." Jack said walking away with Lily.

"Well lets go find our parents so we can eat." Woody said. Yet again Woody is the first to think of food

"Alright." I laughed."Come on Cody lets go find mom, we'll see you guys in a few."

_____At the cafeteria_____

It wasn't hard finding mom, in fact it wasn't hard finding anyone's parents because they were all in the same place. They were in one of the entertainment rooms, the mom's doing karaoke and the dad's watching football on the TV. Once we got them down to the cafeteria Lily and her dad were already there. We all went introducing Jack to everyone, I had only known him for about 10 minutes but he seamed cool. We all got our food at sat down to eat.

"So Lily, how was you mother when she was here?" Jack asked hesitating.

"Dad." Lily said staring at him. "It's mom, how do you think it when?"

"Oo how bad was it?" He asked laughing a little.

"She brought the tiara." Lily said

"Ah, never a good thing." Jack said.

"There was some fighting.." Lily said. Jack look at her with a curious expression. "But the her two days ended on good note with girlie stuff that she loves so much."

Jack laughed and then looked at us."Did you have the wonderful pleasure of meeting Jessica?" He said sarcastically.

Mostly everyone just laughed. "Yeah she's....intersting." I said trying to be nice.

"Oh that's Jessica for you." Jack laughed.

We all had a really fun lunch talking with Jack and getting to know him better. He wasn't anything like you would picture a lawyer, like boring and serious about everything. That was not Jack at all ! He loved to joke around and have fun. He loves playing football and baseball too. He didnt seam very strict, I could tell he was protective of Lily...I mean what dad wouldn't be of there daughter. Except for this brother and sisters who lived a ways away Lily was all he had....or so I thought.

"Lily before I forget your brother wanted me to give you this." Jack said handing Lily a small box. This threw me a little, Lily never mentioned anything about a brother before. I looked over and everyone else and they all had the same confused expression on there faces. I shook my head, motioning them not to say anything about it now. I would talk to her about it later.

"Oh thanks dad, i'll call him later." She said putting the box into her bag.

We had been in the cafe for a little over an hour and people started to leave. Travis's dad had some work to get done while here, his mom wanted to go shopping and Travis and Daniel wanted to go swimming. Cody, Bailey and Deborah (Bailey's mom) were going to look at some of there class projects and assignments that they had done. Deborah seemed very impressed by Cody and they got along really well. Woody and his dad wanted to catch the end of the football game and his mom joined Travis's mom shopping. It was just Lily, my mom, Jack and I still in the cafe.

"Well this has been wonderful but I have to go check up on work." He said standing up. "It was a pleasure to meet you Zack and you Carey."

We said our goodbyes and then he left.

"Well I have to go meet Mr. Moseby, he wants to talk to me about something." She said then looked at me laughing slightly."Hopefully its not another bill for things you broke."

"I make no promises." I laughed.

"I'll see you two later." She laughed

"Bye Carey." Lily said.

"Later mom." I called as she walked out.

"Hey do you mind if we drop by my room for a second? I just want to drop my bag there."

"No problem, lets go."

We walked to her room, once we got there I thought this would be a good time to bring up her brother.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" I asked sitting down on her bed.

She turned around and looked at me with a soft smile. "Its about my brother isn't it?" Man she was good, I swear sometimes she could read my mind.

She walked over and sat next to me. "Yeah it is, why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" I wasn't mad, I was just curious.

"I don't know, its not that I was trying to hide it from you guys." She said with a confused expression. "I guess it just never really came up, I haven't seen my brother in about 6 months I guess I was a little upset about it so I didn't bring it up on my own."

"Don't worry about it, I understand."

"So your not mad?" She asked.

"No, no of course not." I said taking her hands. " I was just curious why you never mentioned him."

"I could tell you about him now if you like." She smiled.

"Sure." I liked hearing about Lily's family, the family she got along with anyways. She always got excited talking about them.

"Okay well my brothers name is Nathan and he's 26 year old." She started.

"Wow so there quite and age difference between you two." I said as she nodded. "Is he your step brother? or actual brother?"

"Nope actual brother, my parents had him right out of high school, my mom was 17 and my dad was 19."

"Wow wait a minute" I said realizing something. "You mom's 42?! She looked like she's 35. Actually both your parents look young for there age."

"Yeah well my mom's had a little work done." She laughed. "As for my dad he's always been that way, extremely fit and healthy so his age doesn't show much."

"I'll say, so continue. Do you and your brother get along?"

"Yeah were real close, but he work with my dad's company except he stays in New York were he lives and with us moving around I haven't seen him in awhile."

"Is he married?"

"No not yet, he usually focuses on his work. He dates here and there but he hasn't had anything serious."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"6 months ago." Then she started laughing."We were in the process of moving, my dad had to pull me out of school early but thankfully it was only the last few weeks. So unfortunately the house we were moving into wasn't ready yet so my dad sent me to stay with Nathan. He still had so travel around for work while the house was getting done so I spent a month with Nathan. For the first week he felt really bad because he still had to work so I was left alone a lot. I told him I didn't mind but he told his boss the situation and he let Nathan have the two weeks that I was there off, it wasn't hard to convince his boss you know head of the companies son needing time to look after this sister."

"He sounds great."

"Yeah he is." She smiled. "So time for me to kick you butt at video games?"

"Yes and time for me to beat you at pool." I laughed.

"I know, i know I suck at pool." She said as started to walk to the game room.

____Later in the game room____

Lily and I had been up here for about an hour and a half. She beat me at video games 4-2 and I had beat her at pool 2-0. I told her that if she lost the second game I would teach her some pool skills.

"Ok now try to line up the shot to you'll hit that blue ball." I said coaching her from across the table.

"Alright." She said. She took her shot but she hit the ball at the wrong angle so it went sideways.

"Ugh, this is hopeless." She said laughing slightly.

"No its not." I said walking over to her. "Here now it all about the angles. You just have to tighten your grip slightly to that the stick wont move once you've lined it up.

I walked up behind her and placed my hands were hers were on the stick so it would tighten her grip like I said. **(An: Like what Zack did to help Bailey when they played pool in episode one. Back when she was still pretending to be a guy )**

"Ready?" I asked.

"mmhmm." She answerd. She took the shot and it went right into one of the pockets.

"Hey it wor-" She said turning her head but stopped when she saw how close I was from leaning over to help her. I'm guessing she wasn't expecting me to be this close.

"What was that?" I laughed.

"I...uh....umm...it..it worked." She said

"I told you it would, great job." I smiled. Her face was only about three inches away from mine so as I leaned down it only took a second for our lips to meet.

After a few minutes I broke away for a second just to take the pool stick from her hands and set it on the table. We continued this for about 5-10 minutes when my back started to hurt a little from leaning over her and I noticed that she was standing in her tip toes, so I thought of a way to make this easier for both of us. Without breaking the kiss I put my arms around her waist and lifted her so she was sitting on the edge of the pool table. She laughed as I pulled away.

"Better?" I asked her

"Much." She said leaning into kiss again.

"Okay! You two really need to get a room." We turned around and saw Travis, Woody, Daniel, London, Bailey and Cody walking into the game room. I must admit they always walk in on us at the wrong times. This was probably worse time though I mean just look at us. Lily was sitting on the pool table, I was in front of her standing between her legs and we were making out.

"Ha-ha very funny." I laughed as Lily jumped down from the pool table.

**Ok I know some of you must be thinking "Lily has a brother? Did you just want to add that in randomly?" Haha no, actually Lily was always suposed to have a brother but I forgot to make Lily mention him earlier :S So thats why my excuse for Lily not telling them before now is pretty lame. Sorry about that. Other than that I really love this chapter and I hope you guys like it to, only one way for me to find out and that's if you review :) Thanks! **


	12. Date night

Chapter 12

**Hey guys! The reviews I got for the last chapter made me really happy, you guys seemed to really enjoy it :) I have a special person to thank during the chapter, I cant say much about it now...you'll understand why later. On with the chapter!!!**

****** This chapter takes place a few days later on Saturday and the parents leave Sunday night******

Lily's point of view

Today was a really exciting day. It started out as Bailey, London and I spending the day together but then we decided to invite Carey, Tammy (Travis mom), Deborah (Bailey's mom) and Lisa (Woody's mom). It would be a total girls day, we decided to start by shopping, go to lunch then we were going to the spa. To finish off our wonderful day Bailey and I had dates. Like us girls, all of the guys were spending the day together.

"Today is going to be so much fun." Bailey said as we waitted for all the mom's and London to meet us.

"Oh I know right? It will be nice just to have a relaxing girls day." I answered her.

"Hey guys." London said walking over and sitting next to us.

"Hey London." We both replied.

"When are the rest of the ladies getting here?" London asked.

"They should be here any minute now." Bailey said. Right after she finished saying that all of the mom's showed up.

"Ready for some shopping girls?" Carey asked.

"Of course!" I said.

We all headed down to one of the many shops on the ship. After about three stores of buying things here and there and having lots of fun Bailey and I decided to start looking for something to wear tonight. Bailey was going first trying on outfits, while the rest of us judged them.

Bailey's first outfit was a pair of blue jeans with a graffiti style purple t-shirt.

"I like it but maybe a little to casual." London said and we all agreed.

Next was a blue dress. It was strapless and it had an A line skirt.

"That one might be kind of to formal." Deborah suggested.

After about 3 more outfits we finally found the right one for Bailey. It was a casual red blouse type mini dress, it has little puffed sleeves and she wore black leggings under it. We paired it with some red and white polka dotted earrings, a black chain necklace and white flats.

"Alright Lily lets find you something to wear that will drive Zack crazy." Bailey laughed.

I must have tried on 7 dresses but non of them felt right for tonight. They really wanted me to wear a dress to "show off my legs" but after the 7th dress I went looking for something else. I decided on black skinny jeans, a dark pink halter top, a white wrap/sweater in case it got colder, black high heel boots, a pair of silver earrings and a bracelet.

We went shopping for awhile longer, getting some cute things then we decied to get some luch then head to the spa.

Zack's point of view

Today was turning out to be even better than I thought it would. All of us guys just sitting around watching sports and eating junk food. The girls decided to have a shopping day and do a bunch girl stuff so we decided to have a guy day. Of course it wouldn't be all day because Cody and I had dates tonight.

We were having a pretty cool time with all of us guys just Cody, Travis, Woody, Daniel, Jack (Lily's dad), Jared (Travis dad), Andrew (Woody's dad) and me.

"Go! Go! Go! Touch down!" I yelled.

"Yes we won!" Cody yelled.

"Alright guys pay up." Jack laughed.

We placed bets on which team would win. It was Cody, Jack, Daniel and I betting against Travis, Jared, Andrew and Woody.

"Oh whatever." They all laughed.

"Hey Zack its 6, should we go and get ready to meet the girls?" Wow it was 6 already? hmm time flys.

"Yeah lets go." I said getting up.

"Oh Zack, before you go I need to tell you something." Jack said.

"Sure what's up?"

"I have a surprise for Lily but I need your help."

"That's cool, what do I need to do?" I was really curious now what it could be.

"Well tomorrow when I leave I arranged to have Lily's brother Nathan come to visit her for a few days. She hasn't seen him in 6 months so I thought it would be nice." **( AN: I would like to thank Elianna22 for the idea of bringing in Nathan. I wasn't going to do that for awhile but she inspired me to do it sooner)**

"Oh yeah that sounds great." I said nowing Lily was going to flip. "She'll be so excited to see him."

"So all I need for you to do to make sure no one tells Lily about this, since most of the ships staff knows so they might let it slip." He said. "Also make sure Lily is in her room at 8 sharp Sunday night."

"Sure, but why?" I asked a little confused.

"Because I told Mr. Moseby to bring Nathan to Lily's room at that time so that she wont see him before hand."

"No problem, but one question." I said, he nodded telling me to continue. "Why did he come sooner when you were still here?"

"That would have been nice." He laughed. "Unfortunately with me gone he couldn't get time off until I came back to work."

"Oh thats to bad." I said. "But I will make sure she's surprised."

"Thanks Zack." He told me. "Have fun."

"Sure thing." I said walking out the door to my room to get ready to meet Lily.

Bailey's point of view

I had just gotten dressed in Lily's room. We were helping each other get ready like doing hair and make-up. Now I was back in my room waiting for Cody. I didn't know what we were doing tonight but as long as it was with Cody I knew I would enjoy it. I felt oddly relaxed right now, but then again I never really got nervous around Cody much. That or because I had just been at a spa for 4 hours.

Just then I heard a knock on my door. I walked over and opend it and there stood my wonderful boyfriend. He was in a blue stripped dress shirt and black pants.

"Hey." I said stepping forward, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, you look amazing."

"Well thank you." I said blushing slightly. He took my hand and we started walking down the hall, we had some small talk as we kept walking. Then I realized I had no idea where we were going.

"Were are we going?" I laughed

"Were already here." He said. I took to my left and saw that we were at one of the restaurants on the ship. It was a nice low key one.

"Come on." He said leading me by the hand into the restaurant." Table for two under Martin." He told the waiter.

"Yes, right this way." The waiter said leading us into the restaurant. We got seated at a nice quiet table in the back of the restaurant. After a few minutes that waiter took our order than left us alone for awhile.

"So how was your day with the girls?" Cody asked.

"It was a lot of fun." I smiled."Shopping then going to the spa for 4 hours does a girl some good."

"I bet." He laughed.

"How was your guys day?" I asked.

"Awesome we watched sports, stuff like that." He said smiling.

We talked some more about how our day went and different things we did. Then our food came, it was very good. I got a grilled chicken Cesar salad.

"Thank you so much for brigning me here Cody." I said placing my hand on his from across the table. "It just made this day so much more special."

"Its no problem Bailey, I'm glad you enjoyed it." He leaned across the table and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

Dinner was amazing, spending time with just Cody was just what I needed to top off my day. Once we finished eating we walked out onto the sky deck.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked holding onto Cody's arm.

"I don't know, how does one of our walks sound?" Cody asked looking down at me.

I smiled. "That sounds perfect." I went onto my tip toes and kissed him. Yes this was a truly amazing day.

Lily's point of view (earlier that night)

Bailey had just left to go meet Cody. We had so much fun today, being at the spa for 4 hours was amazing. I was so excited when Bailey said we should get ready together and she finally let me give her hair a little curl. She looked beautiful.

I had just finished doing my make-up when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door for Zack. He looked so casual leaning against the door frame. He was wearing a green long sleeved button down shirt, he had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans.

"Hey there." I laughed.

"Well hello gorgeous." He said bringing me closer to him and kissing me lightly. We broke apart and I took his hand and we started to walk down the hall.

"So were are we going?" I asked.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" He laughed.

After about 5-10 minutes of walking Zack stopped walking and pulled me back by the hand.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Nothings wrong but I want you to be surprised so..." He said pulling out a scarf of mine.

"Alright." I said as he put the scarf over my eyes. "By that way how did you get my scarf?"

"I took it off your dresser by the door before we left." He laughed as he finished tieing the scarf. "Ok just relax and I'll guide you the rest of the way."

"Okay, but if you make me run into something you'll pay for it later." I laughed.

"Don't worry, its not to far." He said as we continued to walk.

"Alright." He said stopping me. "You ready?"

"Of course." I smiled.

Zack un-tied the scarf from my head and I saw that we where on bow of the ship, with no one else around. I looked in front of me and there was a huge blanket with a picnic basket and a few candles where lit around the blanket. My mouth was opened but no sound came out, all I could do was stare at the scene in front of me.

"Do you like it ?" Zack asked from behind me.I turned around and looked at him for a second.

"Cuz if you don't, then we can always do something el- whoa!" He said as he began to ramble, but he didn't finish because I ran over and hugged him.

"I love it Zack, thank you." I said letting go of him.

"Great, so shall we eat?" He asked.

"Yes" I smiled as we walked over to the blanket.

We had a great time out on the bow of the ship. It was nice and relaxing just lying around in the nice cool night air. Zack kept things simple for dinner, which I loved because this was already so fancy. We had pizza from a restaurant on the ship, it was a favorite of ours. Also for dessert we had chocolate covered strawberry's **(AN- Haha High school musical 3 reference)**which were delicious. Awhile after we finished eating Zack pulled up one of the lounge chairs and now we were lying on it. Zack was on his back with his arms wrapped around my shoulders and I was next to him with my arms around his waist.

"So how did you put his all together?" I asked.

"Well, I did have help setting it up from my mom." He said looking down at me. "And it took awhile but I got Mr. Moseby to close the bow of the ship just for us."

"Thank you for all of this." I said.

"It was no problem." He said then leaned down and kissed my forehead.

We stayed like this for about an hour...maybe more, just looking out at the water, at the stars, we talked a little about our day and our parents leaving tomorrow and there was maybe a little kissing.

I could feel my eyes getting a little heavy as they started to close.I'm guessing Zack noticed too because he started to laugh lightly.

"We should probably be getting back." He said.

"What time is it?" I asked still almost half asleep.

"Almost 10:30."

"Alright lets go." I said getting up we took the blanket and the picnic basket and started to walk back to my room. Once we got there I leaned against the door and placed my arms around Zack's neck.

"Thanks again for going all of this." I said smiling. "It was the perfect way to end the day."

"That it was." He laughed kissing me.

"Goodnight Zack." I said letting go of his neck.

"Night Lils." He said as I walked into my room and closed the door.

Yes this was a truly amazing day. I hope Bailey and Cody had as much fun on their date.

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long but its another one of my filler chapters but its better than most haha more romance. I call this the couply chapter haha. So what do you guys think about me bringing in Nathan? Let me know & what you thought of the whole chapter haha you know the review! Thanks :]**


	13. Goodbye and Hello

**Hey everyone. Remember me? Ha before you start throwing thing at me (because that's what I might do if I were in your position) I would like to say how truly sorry I am for not updating in like 3 months. My school/skating has started so I wont be able to update as much as I used to :( but don't worry I'm not stopping the story. I'm going to ****try ****and post a chapter every week or two *crosses fingers* Anyways yeah and also I was a little disappointed that I only got 2 reviews from the last chapter but I understand a lot of you guys are busy. But please if you could take a second to give me a review :] So now that your caught up on everything....on with the chapter! **

Zack's point of view

Today had to be one of the funnest days ever. It was the last day our parents were on deck and they had the day all planned out.

First we had a huge brunch then we went swimming, played games and basically had a party. Then we all went to one of the restaurants on the ship for a nice dinner. After dinner the parents went to pack and the rest of us just hung out, then later they joined us for their last hour on deck.

As we sat there I looked at my watch, it was almost 7 which is when the parents left. It was also an hour away from Nathan showing up to surprise Lily. I almost spilled the secret twice today but thankfully she still knew nothing about it. Suddenly the loud speaker came on.

"Attention passengers we will be docking in Hong Kong in 5 minutes**(AN: I dunno random place)**. We ask everyone who is getting off there to please get their belongings and proceed to the lower deck, Thank you."

"Well that's us." Mom said getting up from her chair along with the rest of the parents."Lets go."

We all walked to the lobby and started saying our goodbyes to everyone.

"Bye guys." Mom said giving us a hug."I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too Mom." Cody said.

"Yeah it was nice having you here and don't worry you can always call." I told her.

"I will." She said with a smile."I want to go say goodbye to the girls quick."

She went over to Bailey and hugged her. I looked over and saw Lily finishing her goodbye to her dad with their signature handshake. Then Mom ran over and hugged her too, so I took this time to say goodbye to Jack.

"Bye Jack, it was great to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"You too Zack." He said laughing "Hope to see you again soon."

"Yeah for sure."

He looked quickly over to Lily then back at me and smiled."Make sure to take care of my little girl."

"Don't worry I will."

"Thanks, oh and let me know how Lily likes her surprise tonight." He whispered.

"Oh yeah, I'll have her call you after." I laughed as he walked away.

****Awhile later****

After our parents left we decided to go to the game room. I looked over at the clock, it was 7:55. I had to get Lily down to her room to meet Nathan.

I walked over behind the couch were Bailey and Lily were sitting. I leaned over and she tilted her head back to look at me.

"Yes?" She laughed.

"You wanna come with me for a second?" I asked thinking of a lie to get her downstairs.

"Where?"

"Your room."

"Why?" Damn, why must she ask so many questions?

"Ummm I think I left my phone in there." I lied quickly, in reality my phone was in my pocket.

"Oh alright lets go." She said getting up.

We walked down to her room. Once we were there she started looking around.

"Do you know where you might have set it down?" She asked looking on her desk.

"Uggghhh...." I was cut off by a knock at the door.

Lily looked over at the door with a confused look on her face."Who is it?" She called.

"Room service." Said a really fake high pitched voice.

"Room service?" She said looking at me. She started walking over to answer the door.

"I didn't order any....AHHHH!" She said as she opened to door to her brother.

When I saw her brother the phrase "like father like son" ran through my head. I swear Nathan looked exactly like Jack only 19 years younger. His hair was a little longer but it was jet black just like Jack's and he had the exact same eyes as both Jack and Lily. He was a tall guy too, I would say only an inch of two below Jack.

"Oh Lily, I haven't seen you in months!" He said putting her down after she had jumped on him. He looked her over then took a piece of her hair in his hand. "Did you get hair extensions?"

I looked over at Lily, curious about this question myself. I don't know why I was curious but her hair was long, going down almost to her waist and a question a guy can never ask his girlfriend is "Is you hair real" it wont turn out well.

"No." She laughed pulling her hair back from his hand. "It just grew since I last saw you, hair tends to do that whole growing thing you know."

"But onto more important thing." She started. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad set it all up." He told her.

"Awesome, how long are you here for?"

"Only until Wednesday, I do have a job to get back to." He laughed.

"Have I ever told you that you work to much?"

"No never." He said sarcastically. "Ok I have to go get my bags from the lobby."

"Ok I'll meet you there in a second." She said as he walked back down the hallway then she turned to me.

"You knew about this didn't you?" She said with a wry smile.

"Maybe." I smiled.

"Ok well lets go see mt brother." She grabbed my hand then stopped just as quick. "Oh right your phone."

I laughed as she continued to look around the room. "Oh Lillian." I called.

'What's with the full name Zachary?" She said turning towards me.

"You know how you just said I knew about this?"

"Yeah what ab..Oh, that's how you got me down here?"

"There ya go." I laughed taking my phone out of my pocket.

"Alright then lets go see Nathan."

"You go spend time with your brother and I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"What? Why? I wanted you to meet him....but if you don't want to that's fine." She said a little worried.

"No I do." I said as I walked up and kissed her forehead in an attempt to ease her worry. "Its just that you haven't seen him in months and you should spend some alone time with him, I'll meet up with you tomorrow before classes then after we can go see him if you want."

"Alright sounds good." She smiled then kissed my cheek. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Lily's point of view

_I've been spending all my time just thinking about ya.I don't know what to do I think I'm fallin' for you.I've been waiting all my life and now I found ya.I don't know where to I think I'm fallin' for you_

I turned over in my bed and took my phone off my side table. I turned off my ring tone alarm, then got up touching my toes to the warm carpet floor.

I was in a very good mood today because my brother was here. A lot of people cant wait for there brothers to move out but not me. Nathan and I have always been really close, maybe its the age difference but we rarely ever had arguments as kids. He can be kinda overprotective sometimes but I know he loves me and I was just amazed that he was here.

I walked into the bathroom and took a that I dried my hair and put on my make up. Once that was over with I walked over to my closet to chose and outfit for today.I finally chose navy skinny jeans, a black shawl cardigan with a pink cami under it and pink&black heels.

I quickly ran down to the cafe to get a little something for breakfast then went back to my room to wait for Zack. I waited for awhile then looked at my watch, _he must be running late_ I thought to myself. I got my things together and walked out the door into the hallway.

I started walking down the hallway thinking about where he could be, this was why I didn't hear the footsteps coming behind me. Then I felt someone pull me back by my waist. I laughed because of course I knew it was Zack, he did things like this a lot.

"You know, this is going to get me in trouble one day." I laughed turning my head a little to look at him.

"How?" He asked, keeping his hands on my waist and setting his chin on my shoulder.

"One day some pedophile might come up and grab me and I wont do anything because I'll think its you."

When he didn't say anything I turned my head slightly to see he looked kinda worried. I turned myself completely around so I was facing him.

"I was kidding Zack." I laughed, easing his worry. He smiled then took my hand as we started walking to the school room.

"So how was your night with Nathan?"

"It was great, so nice to catch up. He told me all about NYC, his friends and work. I told him about mom and dad being here, unfortunately I didn't get to tell him about you and everyone else."

"Don't worry, we'll meet him later."

"Yeah." I laughed as we walked into the classroom. When we walked in we saw Miss Tutweiller running around, Bailey and Cody going through a first aide manual, Woody sitting on the ground with a pencil up his nose, Travis laughing his head off and London sitting on her desk filing her nails.

I looked up at Zack and he looked down at me. "I don't think we want to know." He laughed.

"That's what happens when your.." I looked at my watch."..2 minutes late for class, you miss everything."

"Very true." He smiled. "Alright let see whats going on."

****Later*****

After the bell finally rang we all walked out into the sunshine of the opened deck.

"So you wanna go find my brother now?" I asked Zack.

"Sure." He turned around and look at the others."We'll catch up with you guys later."

"Alright later." Bailey said waving at us.

"Oh yeah meet us for dinner, I'll bring Nathan so you guys can meet him."

"Sounds great, see you then." Travis called back.

We walked up to Nathans room and knocked on the door but there was no response.

"He must be exploring the ship." Zack said from behind me.

"Yeah your probably right." I turned around. "Wanna go on a Nathan hunt?"

"Lets hit it."

We walked around the ship for about an hour with no luck of finding Nathan.

"Lil, can we take a little break?" Zack asked said tugging on my arm.

"Yeah sure." I said stopping my search.

Zack looked behind him and sat down on one of the poolside lounge chairs. I was standing in front of him looking around. Hey, my feet might have stopped searching doesn't mean my eyes did.

"I wonder where he could be, I told him what time our class ended." I said looking off through the crowd of people.

"Don't worry, he's here somewhere. Where on a boat he can leave unless he wants to swim." Zack laughed.

"Yeah that's true." I scoffed.

"Here, why don't you sit down?" Zack asked.

"Nah I'm good." I said focusing on finding I felt Zack's arms come around my waist and behind my knees. Before I knew it Zack had me in his arms somewhat bridal style.

"Well that's not good with me." He laughed sitting back down and setting me on his lap.

"If I didn't know any better Zack I'd say you were trying to distract me."

"Me? No, never." He replied sarcastically. Then just to prove his sarcastic point he started kissing my neck.

I laughed then turned my head so I could get his lips on mine. After a few minutes of this I must say things started to get kinda heated. I was rather enjoying his when...

"LILY?!"

**Uh Oh! Whats going on here? It might be kinda obvious but this is my first "cliffhanger" so I didn't want to be too mean. Once again I'm SOOO sorry this chapter took so long. So let me know what you thought of this chapter, please and thank you :) The next chapter will be up hopefully next week, at the latest 2 weeks.**


	14. Nathan's stories and Trust

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Suite Life on Deck characters; I just own the plot and Travis, Daniel, Tiffany, Lily and their parents.**

**AN-Hello all! Well I'm a day or two past the one week mark, but I didn't hit go past two weeks so that's good. I have also been home sick yesterday and today so bonus for you guys because it gave me more time to write :] Enough of moi! Get to the reading...**

Lily's point of view

_"Me? No, never." He replied sarcastically. Then just to prove his sarcastic point he started kissing my neck._

_I laughed then turned my head so I could get his lips on mine. After a few minutes of this I must say things started to get kinda heated. I was rather enjoying his when..._

_"LILY?!"_

I tore myself away from Zack to see my brother walking rather quickly over towards us. Uh oh, this was not good. I looked around quickly, thankfully there weren't to many people and none I knew to see my brother have his outburst.

"Nathan." I said in a cautious voice.

"Hey dude, what do you think your doing ?" He asked Zack. Zack was basically looking at me very confused. Before he could say anything I stood up in an attempt to explain things.

"Nath-." I started but he cut me off.

"And what were you doing Lillian?" Once again before I could say anything he started up again.

"You think you can just walk over and start mackin' on my little sister?" Nathan asked turning back to Zack.

I had to laugh because knowing him all my life I knew this was a rare act for Nathan. He was usually very laid back with most thing but like I said he can be very over protective of me.

"Hey! Okay you know what? I think we need to talk." I said getting between Nathan and Zack but talking to Nathan.

"Yes we do." Nathan said in his attempt at a parental voice, which I must admit was getting better.

"And I will talk to you later." I said looking up at Zack with apologetic eyes. He nodded but didn't dare touche me. I laughed mentally at that as I walked away.

We walked in silence all the way to my room (because it was closer) but right when I closed the door Nathan started.

"So what are you the kissing booth of the ship?" He said trying to be serious, although I could tell he was teasing me.

"No, you really think I would do that?" I sai half laughing. "One of the things that I have yet to mention to you was that I have a boyfriend."

"Oh..." He said looking down."So I kinda over reacted?"

"Kinda?" I laughed sitting next to him on my bed. "I think you might have scared him off."

"I'm sorry Lily, but your my little sister and I'll always be protective over you." He said putting his arm around me.

"I know you will be and I wouldn't have it any other way but next time tone it down a little?" I said. "That or talk to me first."

"Sure thing." He laughed. "So whats this guy like?"

"His name is Zack Martin, he has a twin brother that also goes to school here and hes 16." I paused, raking my brain for more basic info.

"How long have you been dating?" Nathan asked.

"About 2-3 months."

"Cool."

"Yeah and he's really funny, sweet, nice. Oh and so is his family." I said thinking of Carey and Cody. "His brother is awesome and his mom Carey is so sweet and just amazing." I smiled.

"Wow you met the family already?" He laughed.

"Yeah well just when all the parents came."

"Oh, did he meet Dad?"

"Yeah, Zack and Dad got along really well actually." I smiled at the thought. I like that Zack was on good terms with my dad and he would be soon with Nathan.

"That's good, I know how close you and Dad are so if he likes Zack he must be a good one." He smiled.

"Yeah, but I want you to meet and like him too. Your really close to me too."

"Yeah but I just feel like I don't see you enough."

"I know." I said looking up at him."But we will make time to see eachother when I get off school."

"Yes we will." He said, he had the look in this eyes that meant it was a promise. "So can I formally meet Zack now?"

"Yeah sure, let go." I said getting up and walking to the door.

We got back to the sky deck and I looked around for Zack. I finally spotted him getting a smoothie across the way. I pointed him out to Nathan and we walked towards him.

"Hey Zack." I said sitting on the stool next to him. He turned around to look at me, then his eyes got a little wider when he saw Nathan.

"Hey Zack I'm Nathan." Nathan introduced, shaking Zack's hand. "Sorry about before I get protective of Lily sometimes and I didn't know about you two."

"Oh its no problem." Zack said a calm expression taking over his face.

We sat and talked for a few minutes. I smiled seeing that Zack and Nathan were really getting along. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 6.

"Hey guys we should probably go meet everyone for dinner."

We walked to the cafe and saw everyone sitting at the table already. We got our food and sat down with them.

"Hey guys this is my brother Nathan." I said pointing at Nathan then pointing everyone out as I called their name. "Nathan this is London, Woody, Bailey, Cody and Travis."

They all exchanged hellos we started eating. Some small talk with Nathan happened but other than that not much. Then we got into a wonderful topic once we were finished eating.

"So Nathan, got any interesting stories about Lily for us?" Travis asked with an evil smile on his face.

"Oh I believe I have a few." Nathan laughed looking over at me."Let me think...Oh! There is the Marilyn Monroe story."

"Oh my." I started laughing I remember this story.

"This should be interesting." Bailey laughed.

"Alright so it happened when our Mom still lived with us. Lily would have been 6 or 7 and I was about 16. My Mom was hosting a dinner party and was upset with Lily for playing and messing up the house. So Lily thought of a plan to make mom happy. One of my Moms idols was Marilyn Monroe, so Lily took a picture mom had of her and went on with her plan. I was downstairs helping Mom so I had no idea what she was doing until, right in the middle of the dinner party Lily comes down. She was wearing a white dress, the selves tied around her neck to look like a halter dress and she stuffed top of the dress with oranges for boobs. She also found a blond wig Mom had for an acting job and put that on, she didn't put it on well so you could see a lot of her actual hair though. So she walk into the middle of party and tells everyone shes Marilyn Monroe and started to sing." Nathan laughed.

"I remember that." I laughed. Everyone seemed to be enjoying this story, they were all laughing.

"Then there's the clown story." Nathan said.

"Oh no." I said as my head fell into my hands.

"Sounds like a good one." Woody laughed.

"Well one night I was watching the movie It (Based on the Stephen King book, scary!). And I being a stupid 15 year old let little 6 year old Lily watch it with me. For those of you who don't know It is about an evil clown named Pennywise and he is pretty creepy. So Lily got totally freaked out and had bad dreams about clowns for weeks. Then Dad decided to take us to the circus one day. After it was over we went to get Lily a balloon, while we were at the balloon stand a clown comes up behind Lily and she turned around and just stared at him in total shock. He asked her if she was lost and since she didn't say anything he picked her up to go find her family. Then Lily lets out one of the loudest screams ever. That's when Dad and I turned around along with everyone else in there. The clown was surprised and didn't know what to do, before he could put her down Lily punches him right in the face. Dad and I ran over and took her from him and told him we were her family and said sorry about the punch. Lily cried and has never liked clowns since." Nathan finished.

"Nice job." Cody laughed along with everyone else as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm with you there Lily." Bailey said. "I'm not a fan of clowns either. Although I've never punched one."

"That's my girl. Anyone gives her a hard time knock em out." Zack said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh this story always haunts me." I said burying my face in Zack's shoulder.

Then Zack leaned over and whispered in my ear."I love a girl who can throw a punch when she needs to. I think its really hot." I laughed as he put this hand on my knee.

"Hmm what other memories can I share?" Nathan said tapping his chin.

"Hey here's an idea!" I said quickly. "How about we don't share anymore stories at my expense?"

"Nah." Everyone replied in unison then laughed.Oh well it was worth a try.

"Alright I think its time for the Mimi story." Nathan said looking over at me.

"Sure why not?" I didn't really mind any of these stories, they were funny. At least he wasn't getting into any really embarrassing stories, he knew better.

"Who Mimi?" London asked.

"Oh just wait." Nathan laughed. Everyone looked at each other confused, I just laughed.

"One time when Mom and Dad went on a business trip they left Lily with a family friend of Dad's. That night Dad's friends Lisa was putting 4 year old Lily to bed when she started crying like crazy for Mimi. Lisa had no idea what to do because she didn't know who Mimi was. She didn't want to call Mom and Dad because she knew they were busy so she tried to ask Lily were Mimi lived. Lily told her that Mimi lived in the house with us, that just confused Lisa even more. After an hour or two Lisa decided to call me, I was at my friends house. Once she told me what was happening and how Lily was really upset, she put Lily on the phone so I could talk to her. Once I knew she couldn't find Mimi I started to laugh thinking about how confused Lisa must have been. I then told Lisa that Mimi wasn't a person it was a blanket that Lily's had since she was born. Mom must have put it in the wash so I told her to check on top of the dryer and there it was." Nathan said.

"Aw that's cute." Bailey smiled.

"Well time flies I better be off." Nathan said looking at his watch.

"What time is it?" Cody asked.

"8 o'clock." Nathan answered.

"Wow." Travis said. "I better get on that Math homework then." We all got up from the table ready to go our separate ways.

"Night Lily." Nathan said touching my shoulder. "Later guys."

"Later Nate." I said looking up at him.

______2 Days later (Day Nathan Leaves)_____

Zack's point of view

Currently I was sitting in class. Miss Tutweiller was going on about Math, so I wasn't really paying attention. Once in awhile she would through in a comment about some students that were from a fancy private school that were on the ship today. They weren't in our classes they were just here for a fun day.

I looked over at Lily, she had kind of a bored/sad expression. Ever since I met her this morning she had that look. She was a little upset that Nathan was leaving today. We had an awesome passed couple of days with him around. After our rocky start we got along real well, I found out that Nathan was really cool. We also found out we have something big in common, we're both Red Sox fans. And as promised he told us some cool stories about him and Lily.

"Zack?" I snapped out of my trans hearing Lily talking to me.

"Yeah?" I asked

"You okay? You kinda zoned out there." She laughed.

"Lil, its math its nothing new."

"Yeah that's true."

"Alright class." Miss Tutweiller said. "Do questions 1-5 on page 34 for homework, have a good day." Everyone got up and headed to the door.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Travis asked as we walked out into the hall.

"I'm going to my nail appointment." London clapping then walked away.

"Lily and I are going to show the private school students around and answer questions about being on the ship." Bailey said.

"Oh that's right, lets go Bails. We'll see you guys later." Lily said walking away with Bailey.

"Well I guess it just the four of us." Woody said.

"So game room?" Cody asked.

We all agreed and headed there. We spent and hour there talking and playing games. We got a little bored and decided to do some homework. At about 5 we decide to head to the sky deck for awhile, we sat down and ordered smoothies. Not long after we saw a group of people come in with Bailey and Lily.

"Alright guys, this is the sky deck." Lily told them.

"You guys can walk around and do whatever you want now, Hope you guys had a great time on the ship today." Bailey said.

The people all started to walk around the sky deck. I knew the girls had a couple of things to do (Lily told me) so I didn't go see her yet. I turned around when I heard her talking to someone.

"Hey Mike." Lily said not really paying attention to the guy standing next to her. He was my heights and had black hair.

"I just wanted to say thanks for showing us around for the day." He said putting his hand on her back. I sat up a little bit, what was this guy doing?

"Uh no problem." Lily said shrugging his hand off. She then handed some papers to Bailey. "Here Bails."

"So you wanna get some dinner with me." He smiled taking her hand.

"That's nice of you Mike but I don't think so." Lily said taking her hand away. Lily was trying to be nice as she always is but I could tell she was getting annoyed.

"Awh come on baby." He said following Lily as she walked a little further away towards the hall.

Before she got to the hall Mike grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. He got really close to her and started putting his hand on her waist pulling her towards him.

"Oh I know your just playing hard to get babe." He laughed moving his hand from her wait to her hips and back again.

"I'm not playing anything now get your hand off of me." Lily said raising her voice trying to get his hands off of her.

Enough was enough I had to do something. I walked over and knocked him into the wall so he wasn't touching Lily anymore. I pulled her behind me so he wouldn't try anything anymore.

"Hey, what do you think your doing with my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Your girlfriend? Really? Well I think she was giving me some signs." He said looking over at Lily.

"You think? Well you need to learn how to read signs better." I told him.

"Maybe you need to know your girlfriend a little better." He laughed. "How do you know, maybe she goes out every night and does a strip tease for the hotel."

"Oh that's crossing the line." I said punching him in the jaw. "Stay away from my girlfriend."

"Zack! What is going on? Why are you harassing one of our guests?" Mr Moseby said running up to us.

"Mr. Moseby this guy tried to come on to Lily and had his hand all over her, then he basically called her a slut. I'm sorry but that drew the line for me." I told him.

Mr Mosby took one look at Lily and I and nodded his head. "Come Mr. Edwards I think we need to have a little talk with your teacher." He said walking away with Mike.

I turned around and looked at Lily for the first time since I got there.

"You okay?" I asked putting my hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eyes.

"I'm fine, thank you Zack." She said with a small smile.

"He didn't hurt you or anything?" I asked. I know I saw what happened but I just wanted to make sure.

"No, no just touching me." She said shaking her head.

"But not to worry, my hero came to save me." She laughed rapping her arms around my neck and kissing me. I put my arms on her waist pulling her closer.

We broke apart and I placed my forehead on hers. "I'll always be here for you."

"That's fine with me." She laughed and I placed one final kiss on her forehead before we broke apart to join the others.

Nathan's point of view

I was all packed up and ready to leave. I had a blast the passed few days with Lily and her friends. It was nice to get away from work and see my little sister again.

As I started walking out to the sky deck I started thinking more about Lily. She had a boyfriend now so at least when I left she would still have someone. Zack was a cool guy, he seemed to care for Lily and if Dad approved he must be good with her. But I don't know I just couldn't get this little worry out of my head, what if something happened to her. Lily had never really had a boyfriend before because oh Dad and her moving around a lot.

I turned the corner and started down the hallway right by the sky deck. I stopped because about 10 feet from me I saw Lily and some guy walking behind her, she looked really ticked off. Then he pushed her against the wall and started touching her. Oh not with my little sister buddy, I thought running down the wall to knock some sense into that guy. I stopped about a foot or two away because Zack beat me to them. I stood and watched to see what he would do.

He knocked the guy off Lily and pulled her back so he was between them.

"Hey, what do you think your doing with my girlfriend?" Zack asked him.

"Your girlfriend? Really? Well I think she was giving me some signs." The guy said looking over at Lily.

"You think? Well you need to learn how to read signs better." Zack said.

"Maybe you need to know your girlfriend a little better." The guy laughed. "How do you know, maybe she goes out every night and does a strip tease for the hotel."

At this point I really wanted to go punch this guy out for saying stuff like that to my sister.

"Oh that's crossing the line." Zack said punching the guy right in the jaw. "Stay away from my girlfriend."

Yeah that's the way Zack. I said to myself, mentally cheering him on. He used nice force on that punch I must say.

"Zack! What is going on? Why are you harassing one of our guests?" Mr Moseby said running up to them.

"Mr. Moseby this guy tried to come on to Lily and had his hand all over her, then he basically called her a slut. I'm sorry but that drew the line for me." Zack told him.

Mr Mosby took one look at Lily and Zack and nodded his head. "Come Mr. Edwards I think we need to have a little talk with your teacher." He said walking away with the guy.

Zack turned around and looked at Lily.

"You okay?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders and looking her in the eye

"I'm fine, thank you Zack." She said with a small smile.

"He didnt hurt you or anything?" He asked.

"No, no just touching me." She said shaking her head.

"But not to worry, my hero came to save me." She laughed rapping her arms around Zack's neck and kissing him.

They broke apart and put there foreheads together. "I'll always be here for you." Zack told her.

"That's fine with me." She laughed. He kissed her forehead then they walked back out onto the sky deck.

As I watched them leave I knew that I didn't have to worry about Lily anymore, Zack could take care of her. I picked up my bags and headed out to where everyone was.

"Hey guys." I said walking over to the smoothie bar where they were.

"Hey Nathan." Everyone said back to me.

"All ready to leave?" Lily asked with a pout.

"Yeah Im all set. I should be gettin off in about 3 minutes."

As if on cue the loud speaker came on telling us that we were docking right now.

"Well this is my stop." I said. "It was nice meeting all of you."

I said goodbye to all of Lily's friends then went over to Zack, Lily was with Bailey so she couldn't hear me.

"It was great meeting you Zack."

"Yeah you too Nathan." He said smiling.

"I saw what happened back there with that guy." I said pointing behind me. "Thanks for looking out for Lily."

"No problem." He said smiling.

"Oh and keeping with tradition.." I laughed. "Hut my sister and any way and I will hurt you."

"Of course you will." He laughed. "I would expect you to."

I laughed then walked back over to Lily. "You coming with me?"

"Of course." She said. "I'll be back guys."

We walked down to were the passengers got off the ship.

"I'll see you later Lils." I said picking her up and hugging her.

"You better." She said with a few tears in her eyes. "I miss you too much."

"I will try and get more time to see you and Dad I promise." I told her putting her down.

"Good. Bye Nate."

"Bye Lily."

**So? What do you guys think? Sorry Nathan wasn't on the ship for long but don't worry you will see more of him later. The next chapter will be skipping a month or two and it will have more Cody and Bailey for those of you who love them :) I will also have more of Travis, Woody and London in the next chapter also. Please review! It makes me very happy and inspires me to write faster haha. Next chapter coming soon!**


	15. Merry Christmas?

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Suite Life on Deck characters; I just own the plot and Travis, Daniel, Tiffany, Lily and their parents.**

**AN: Hey guys! I know its been too long but I haven't had Internet for a week :O It was a hard week haha. So this is the first chapter of the Christmas part of this story! I'm very excited because Christmas is my favorite time of year. I have to thank all of you guys for the wonderful ideas you gave me :) They helped a lot. I finally decided to combine 2 of Elianna22's ideas because I couldn't decide between them. I realize that part of this story may be like The Suit Life of Zack and Cody episode "Christmas at the Tipton" but I tried to make it my own and also another part will change things. Ok enough of my explanations! Haha enjoy the chapter!**

Cody's point of view

It was the 22nd of December, almost time for Christmas. Today would be the day that all of us students would be docking in Jamaica and flying home for the holidays. I was excited to go back to the Tipton and see everyone but I was sad to leave everyone on the ship, espeically Bailey.

We would be docking in about an hour or so and I was already packed. I decided to go and see Bailey. I walked down towards her room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Cody." Bailey said as she opened the door. "Come in."

"Hey Bails, what are you up to?" I asked sitting on her bed.

"Not much just finished packing." She said zipping up her suitcase and putting it by the door.

"Awesome, so wheres London?" I asked noticing that she wasn't in the room.

"She went to one of her many 'closets' on the ship to get some more of her clothes." She laughed sitting next to me.

"Of course she did." I laughed then she leaned over and put her head on my shoulder

"I'm gonna miss you." She said looking up at me with her brown eyes and I wrapped my arms around her shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you too Bailey." I said as I kissed her forehead. "But don't worry its not for long and we have the phone, video chat all that stuff."

"Yeah thats true." She smiled.

I looked down at my watch and saw that it was 2:00pm. "Hey we better get to the sky deck."

"Why?" She asked standing up.

"Remember? Were all exchanging gifts before we leave." I said starting to walk to the door.

"Oh right!" She smiled.

We walked hand in hand towards the sky deck, admiring all the beautiful lights and decorations along the way. Once we got there we saw everyone sitting around the big Christmas tree they had on the sky deck.

"Hey everyone." Bailey said sitting with everyone else.I laughed at her excitement and sat next to her.

"Hey guys, so ready to get this started?" London asked very excited. London had been going crazy all month, this gave her an excuse to shop and she loved it.

"Yeah sure." I said. "Who wants to do fir-"

I was cut off by Mr Moseby's voice over the loud speaker. "All Seven Seas High Students please report to the sky deck immediately."

"Uh oh." Zack said. "That cant be good."

"You never know, maybe he just wants to say goodbye and wish us a merry Christmas." Lily said standing up.

One thing you gotta love about Lily is her positivity. I laughed as we all walked over to where Mr Moseby was standing. After a few minutes all the students were there along with Miss Tutweiller.

"Alright everyone I'm afraid I have some bad news." Oh great. I looked down at Bailey and she looked worried so I took her hand.

"I just got a call from the airline in Jamaica and they said all there flights have been canceled until further notice."

Everyone was a big twitter of questions and complaints.

"But why Mr Moseby?" Miss Tutweiller asked.

"Because there is a hurricane starting in Jamaica and its getting worse by the hour. The winds make it to dangerous to fly anywhere."

"So what are we going to do?" Woody asked.

"Well we cant be on the water during a hurricane so were docking the ship in a big harbor covered by a roof. Its made especially for hurricanes, that way the passengers can stay on the ship yet out of harms way. As for you students you'll be staying in a hotel across the street from the airport. That way as soon as the hurricane has settled you can catch your flights." Mr Moseby finished.

"How long will the hurricane last?" Travis asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but an average hurricane lasts a few days. I'm sorry kids but I'm not certain you'll all make it home for Christmas." Mr Moseby said was happy about that bit of news.

"Once you get to the hotel you will be calling your matter how long the hurricane lasts you will still be going home for awhile." Mr Moseby said then turned to Miss T. "Miss Tutweiller would you be so kind as to help me chaperon the kids?"

"Yes of course Mr Moseby, not to be rude but why are you chaperoning? Dont you have to stay on the ship?" She asked.

"Actually no, a replacement came in for holidays and I'm going back to Boston." Mr Moseby told her.

"Alright everyone! So we dock in Jamaica in about a half an hour . Make sure all your things are packed and ready to go. Once we dock Miss Tutweiller and I will meet you all in the lobby of the boat and we will head to the hotel." He said walking away with Miss Tutweiller.

We all turned back to eachother with the same sad and dissapointed expressions.

"We'll I guess we don't need to exchange gifts right away." Woody said breaking the silence.

"Yeah thats true." I said laughing slightly. "We'll we better go get our bags and stuff, meet you in the lobby."

We all went to our cabins to get our bags. Woody and I were just making sure we didn't forget anything.

"We'll this sucks dosent it?" Woody asked.

"Yeah pretty much." I answered flatly. "Hopefully the hurricane will end soon and we can go home."

"Cross our fingers." Woody said. "I cant wait to get my hands on some of my moms home made Christmas desserts."

"If there anything like the cookies she brought on board when she came I bet you cant wait." I laughed, his mom did bring some awesome cookies.

He laughed and I told him I would meet him soon. I wanted to go meet Bailey.I walked back down to her room and opened the door.

"Hey Bailey."

"Oh hey Cody." She said turning away from me. I walked over closer and I saw that she had been crying.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I'm just sad about not being home for Christmas I guess." She answered shrugging her shoulders.

"I know, it will be different for all of us but we'll make it through and we will be back to our families soon. Maybe not on Christmas but soon." I told her.

"Yeah, Thanks Cody." She said kissing my cheek. "On the bright side I wont have to miss you as long."

"See always perks." I laughed. "Alright lets get down to the lobby and get to the hotel."

"Okay." She said. I took her hand and we walked down to the lobby were Mr Moseby, Miss Tutweiller and the rest of the students were standing.

____At the hotel____

Zack's point of view

"Okay students!" Mr Moseby said getting us to be quite in the lobby in the hotel." Okay we will be having the same roommates as on the ship, so here are your room keys."

Mr Moseby passed out all the room keys and told us that once we got to our rooms to call our parents. I was going to put my bags in my room then go over to Cody's so that we could call Mom, knowing she would want to talk to both of us.

"Wow nice rooms." I said to Travis as we walked in.

"I'll say." Travis laughed.

Our room was pretty big. We had a little kitchen area (smaller then our one at home) with a small table with four chairs. A t.v with an X-Box and a Wii (Sweet i know!) a couch and two arm chairs and a big picture window. Then against the far wall there was a big double glass door. We opened them and there were 2 double beds with a smaller t.v and a chair in the corner.

"Alright we'll you go ahead and call your parents i'm gonna go over to Codys and call Mom." I said setting my bags down.

"Cool, I'll see you later." He said reaching for the phone.

I walked out of my room and across the hall over to Cody's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Zack." Woody said opening the door.

"Woodchuck." I said walking into the room and sat next to Cody by the phone.

"Alright Zack I have the phone on speaker phone, just waiting for Mom to answer." He told me as the phone kept ringing.

"Cool."

"Hello, Boston Tipton." Charlotte answered. Charlotte was the new manager that was hired after Moseby, she was really nice.

"Hey Charlotte its Zack and Cody, can we have our moms room please?" I said.

"Oh hello boys, sure one second." I don't know why but we couldn't use the direct line were it called right to our room.

"Hello?" Mom answered.

"Hi Mom." Cody and I said.

"Oh my boys! When are you getting here?" She said sounding very excited. This was going to be hard.

"Ughh Mom we have some bad news." I said

"Yeah we might not be able to get in for Christmas, there's a hurricane down here in Jamaica and they canceled our flights." Cody said.

"Oh that's too bad, I'm gonna miss you guys." She said. I knew she was disappointed.

"We'll miss you too Mom but were right next to the airport so we will be on the first flight out once the storm is over." I told her.

"I'm just glad our safe boys. Call me soon and kept me updated." She said. "I love you, goodbye."

"Bye Mom, love you too." I said.

"Love you, we'll call you soon, bye." Cody told her, hanging up the phone.

"Well that went better than I thought." Cody said.

"Yeah I'll say." I said getting up. "I'm gonna go see Lily. Later Codster, Woodchuck."

I walked out and went down all the way to the end of the hallway, last door on the right. That's were Lily told me her room was.

"My beautiful Lillian." I said knocking on the door. When there was no answer I tried again. "Lils?..Lily?...Lillian?"

All of a sudden the door flew opened and an old lady was standing there smiling at me. I jumped back from the door in surprise.

"Beautiful huh? Well aren't you a charmer." She giggled and started batting her eyes. "I may be a little old for you but age is only a number right?"

"Oh um i'm sorry Miss I was looking for my girlfriends room." I said quickly.

"Zack?" I looked to down the hall and saw Lily walking towards me. "What are you doing?"

"Oh I got your room number mixed up and I ended up here." I laughed then turned back to the lady. "Once again im sorry."

"Thats alright." She laughed then turned to Lily. "Hang onto him he's a charmer."

"Don't I know it." Lily smiled. "I think I'll keep him around for awhile."

"Good." I smiled and kissed her forehead."Goodbye Miss."

We walked away and Lily lead me to her real room which was 2 doors down from mine.

"This is my room, silly." She laughed opening the door.

"I'll remember that." I said laughing along with her. "So did you call your Dad?"

"Yeah and my mom." She said. "I was supposed to spend today and tomorrow with her then the rest with my dad and Nathan."

"Ah I see."

"Yeah were not sure what the plan is yet." She said standing in front of the picture window looking out at the wind whipping the rain all around.

I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. "Dont worrie Lils, it will all work out."

Suddenly there was a big flash of light and a crash of thunder. Lily screamed and turned so her face was buried in my chest.

"Hey, hey its okay." I said rubbing her back."Its just thunder."

"I know." She said looking up. "It just surprised me."

"I don't mind." I laughed pulling her closer then setting my chin on her shoulder.

She tilted her back and laughed. "I know you don't." She moved her hands from my neck to the back of my head and kissed me.

"You wanna go check out the rest of the hotel now?" She asked once we broke apart.

"Yeah sure, we'll see what there is around this place." I said taking her hand.

___Hours Later___

This hotel wasn't too different from the Tipton. They had a great restaurant, which is were we had dinner and an indoor and outdoor pool but of course we wouldn't be using the outdoor one. They also had a private lounge that guests can reserve and they let us use it as a place to hang out or whatever.

It was about 9 o'clock now and we were all in the lounge by the big fire place. It was really nice in the lounge, the lights, decorations and big Christmas tree.

"So Christmas in a hotel in Jamaica during a hurricane." Bailey said from her spot next to Cody.

I laughed. "Deja vu, right Cody and London?" They laughed along with me and everyone else looked confused.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Travis asked.

"A few years ago we all got snowed into the Tipton on Christmas Eve." Cody said then explained the whole story.

"Wow, thats crazy." Travis said.

"Yeah its gonna be...different." Bailey said.

We all got really quiet in agreement, remembering that we weren't going home.

"Oh come on guys." Lily said standing up from the couch. "I'm sure we can find a way to make this special."

"You think?" London asked. " I don't have my decorators, my caterer or my hair and makeup people."

"As wonderful as all that is London, I'm sure we can get by without it and have some fun." Lily said laughing lightly. "I almost never spend a holiday in the same place but as long as you keep an opened mind and stay positive it will turn out great."

I leaned over and grabbed her hand and kissed it, she smiled at me.

"She right guys." Cody said.

"Thank you Cody." She said giving him a high five. "I mean we have this huge hotel and a few days, lets make the most of it."

We all agreed that night that we would make the best of this unfortunate situation, we weren't sure how but we would.

**AN: Okay so in my opinion this chapter wasn't my best. I'm not sure if I will get the all the Christmas chapters done before I go away on the 22nd but I'm gonna try my hardest to get at least one or two more chapters out before then. Anyways let me know what you think about this chapter :) Thanks guys!**


	16. AN: Sorry :

Hey everyone! Im SOO sorry this isnt the next chapter. I worked all day trying to get it done but I just didnt think it was good enough to put up, Sorry. Well im about to get on a plane in 3 hours so unfortunatly I wont be able to update before new year :(

I would just like to thank you guys so much. I never thought this many people would ready my story and actually like it! I just kinda wanted to do it for fun but it turned out you guys liked it and Im so glad. So the next chapter will be up as soon as I get back and I will try very hard to be faster with updates next year *cross fingers*

So to all of you have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year!! :D


	17. Christmas Eve Surprise

Chapter 16

**Hola people! Sorry this chapter took so long but now its 2010 I'm gonna try and update faster! I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter which got me a little disappointed. But someone mentioned that they couldn't review the chapter because it said they already did, so if that's the case please, please, please send me a private message. It would mean sooooo much to me, you don't even have to write a long message, just say "I read the chapter" and at least I know you read it. Thanks so much everyone :D**

Lily's point of view

So today was the day before Christmas and tonight was Christmas Eve. We've been at the hotel for a day and a half now and everyone is still a little down, which is understandable. I had to do something though I mean I don't want everyone sad on Christmas. So I have a plan, but I needed to get to Mr Moseby so he could help me.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10am which means Zack would probably be here soon. I quietly opened and closed my door. Then I ran down the hallway to Mr Moseby's room and knocked on the door.

"Hello Lily." Mr Moseby said once he opened to door. I had to laugh slightly at the fact that he was dressed in a full suit and tie, as if he was going to work. "What brings you here?"

"Good morning Mr Moseby. I was wondering if you could help me with something?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a questioning look.

"Well sure, what do you need?"

"I'm going to try and make this an amazing Christmas Eve for everyone." I started and he smiled. "But I need you to keep everyone out of the lounge and warn me when someone is coming to my room."

"Alright, that sounds wonderful." He said. "But why must I warn you if someone is coming to see you?"

"Because I'm telling everyone I'm sick and need to stay in my room but really I'm going to set everything up." I explained then handed him a walkie talkie. "Here, this is how you can get in touch with me."

"Wonderful, but where did you get these?"

"I got them from Zack's room." I said simply

"But why did Zac-" He started.

"Mr Moseby its Zack." I said shrugging my shoulders and laughing. "Thanks Mr Moseby."

"Your very welcome." He said as I turned and walked back to my room.

When I got back I had to get into the act that I was sick. I went to the bathroom and put some makeup on to make me look more pale, then I curled up in my bed with a hot water bottle **AN(one of those things you use on your back if its aching)** so I would feel warm. Soon enough I heard a quick knock then my door opened.

"Hey babe you ready for a great Christmas Eve?" He yelled from the other room. He opened the doors to the bedroom and walked up to me.

"Something wrong Lils?" He asked.

"Oh I'mjust not feeling the best this morning." I said with my best fake cough.

"You do look a little pale." He said worried then put his hand on my forehead and neck. "And your kinda warm."

"I'll be fine." I said coughing again and trying to sit up.

"No, no, no Lily." He said gently pushing me back down. "I think you should stay here and rest."

"I would hate to miss Christmaseve with you and everyone else." I said in mock sadness.

"Don't worry, I'll come check on you during the day and if you feel better you can come downstairs with us. Okay?"

"Alright." I said laying back down. "I'll see you later Zack."

"Bye Lils." He said brushing my banges out of my face and kissing my forehead. "Get some rest."

With that he walked out of my bedroom and soon I heard the front door close too.

"Alright its time to get to work." I said out loud to myself.

_____A few hours later___

Zack's point of view

All of us students were down in the lobby, playing games, reading, talking, stuff like that. We were aloud almost anywhere because the hotel was pretty dead thanks to the hurricane. I looked around and everyone seemed to be getting kinda bored and so was I.

"It's too bad Lily isn'tfeeling well." Bailey said. She was playing cards with Cody, Travis and Woody. "She would liven up the day."

"Yeah she would." I laughed lightly. "I think I'm going to go check on her."

As I reached the elevator I say Mr Moseby run up to me.

"Zack were are you going?" He asked.

"Ugh I'm just going to check on Lily." I said confused. Why would he want to know this?

"Oh alright then carry on." He said

"Okay." I said and I got into the elevator

When I got to our floor I stepped out of the elevator. I had to go a double take because I could have swore I saw Lily's door just close. I walked over to her door slowly, wondering if the door actually closed or it was just my imagination. I opened the door and walked over to her bedroom, I opened the door slowly and carefully walked in.

I walked over and saw that she was asleep. She was curled onto her side and all the blankets around her. She looked to have more color on her face but when I touched her cheek she still felt warm. I decided to let her sleep and went back down to the others.

Lily's point of view (before Zack comes to check on her)

"Let me just double check....yeah that should be it." I said handing the list to chef Antonio. "Thank you very much for all this."

"Its no trouble at all." He smiled. "The food will be all ready for you."

"Perfect." I said walking back to the lounge.

I heard a faint beeping noise and picked up the walkie talkie

"Yes Mr Moseby?"

"Lily, Zack is on his way up to your room right now!." He said in a panic.

"Oh um okay." I said as I started to run down the hall. "Thanks."

I went up the starts since I knew he took the elevator and ran to the next floor. I got to the end of the hall when I heard the 'ding' of the elevator, I ran to my door hoping Zack wouldn'tsee me. I was out of breath and could feel my cheeks warm and red from running. I didn't have time to put on the makeup so I ran into my bedroom and jumped under the sheets. I closed my eyes as I heard the front door open then my bedroom door.

My eyes were closed so I didn't know what he was doing, all I heard was footsteps, then I felt his hand touch my cheek, more footsteps, 1st door close then the front door.

I waited a minute before getting out of bed.

"Oh that was way to close." I said walking out of the bedroom

____Hours Later___

Zack's point of view

"What time is it?" Woody asked.

I looked over were he was sitting a second ago and saw the spot was missing. I craned my neck and saw he was lying on the ground.

"About 7 o'clock." Bailey answered.

"When are we going to eat?" Travis asked.

"I dunno Mr Moseby said he would come and get us when it was time to eat." Cody said.

"That was like 2 hours ago though." I said annoyed and hungry.

"I can feel my brain melting from boredom." London said. We all turned to make a comment but she stopped us. "Don't even"

"Zack, maybe you should go check on Lily before we eat." Bailey said.

"Good idea Bailey." I said getting up from the couch.

"No need." Lily said walking into the lobby

"Hey Lils." I said. "Feeling better?"

"Well I have a confession to make." She said biting her lip but still smiling.

"Go ahead." Bailey said just as confused as the rest of us.

"I wasn'treally sick." She said with a sly grin then turning away from us.

"You weren't?!" Cody said as shocked and confused.

"Then what were you doing all day?" Woody asked.

"Come with me." She smiled walking over to the opened none of us moved right away she signed. "Come on guys everyone else is waiting."

"Who's everyone else?" London asked as we walking into the elevator.

"Mr Moseby, Miss Tutweiller and the rest of the students." She replied simply.

"Whats going on Lily?" I asked her.

"Well you see, since were stuck here this Christmas I decided I would make it the best possible."

We all stood there looking at each other wondering what Lily had done.

"Oh don't give me those looks you'll see." She laughed.

The elevator stopped and we walked out to see Mr Mosby and everyone standing by the door of the lounge. We joined the group who like the rest of us had no idea what was going on.

"Alright guys." Lily said walking up to the door of the lounge and opening it. When none of us moved she started laughing. "Go on, don't be scared."

We all shuffled into the lounge. Everyone was looking around with there mouths hanging opened in shock or a smile.

The lounge was decorated with garnish, holly, lights and anything else you could think of that had to do with Christmas. In the corner of the room, hear the fire place was a huge tree. The tree had to be at least 7 or 8 feet tall and it had multicolored lights on it, it also had a bunch of boxesaround it. Further off there was a huge table all set with plates, forks..etc. There was couches and chairs all around the room, a tv was set up on the wall around most of the chair/couches. I also noticed there was another flat screen tv set up on the opposite wall, only it had a frame around it to look like a window. I looked closer at the tv screen to see that there was a video playing of a snowfall, very clever it looked like we were looking out the window to see the snow falling. I looked up to see paper snow flakes hanging from the ceiling and some on the walls, they were all shinning with a touch of glitter.

By this time everyone had took in the view of the room and started commenting on it.

"Lily you did all of this?" Miss Tutweiler said.

"No, no." Lily said hold her hands up. "I had help from the hotel staff and Mr Moseby."

"What are those boxes for?"

"Oh!" Lily said excitedly and rushed over to the box's. "The box's are full of ornaments, there for all of us to decorate this huge tree."

"That's awesome, I miss decorating a tree back home." Bailey said.

"But first, are you guys hungry?" Lily asked.

"Starving!" Most of us answered, Woody was louder than everyone.

"That's good!" Lily laughed. "Sit down everyone."

We all sat down at the huge decorated table. Then we all watched as Lily walked over to the oppositeside of the lounge and opened the door. One by one about five waiters walked in with carts full of food. The stopped next to the tables and put 2 turkeys, mashed potatoes, stuffing, cranberry sauce, gravy, rolls and a whole bunch of sweets all on the table.

"Thanks guys." Lily said to the waiters as they walk out with there carts. "Tell chef Antonio thanks again."

Dinner was amazing. Everyone had a great time. After we were done we all decided just to relax, some watched tv, talked, etc. We were all sitting on the couches by the fire place.

"Oh that dinner was amazing!" Woody said sitting down on one of the chairs.

"Yeah, much better than the Christmas dinner mom makes." Cody and I laughed.

"I've never eaten so much at Christmas before." Travis said.

"Come on guys, were gonna decorate the tree." Tiffany said walking by us.

"Oh yay!" London said clapping her hands. "I love decorating!"

"Come on Woodchuck lets go." I said.

We started decorating the tree and it was looking pretty good so far. The box's were full of really nice ornaments.

"Look a cookie ornament!" Woody said getting all excited.

"Woody what did we say last time?" Bailey said as she put a Santa ornament on the tree

"Ornaments are for the tree not for me to eat." Woody said hanging his head.

"Good boy." Travis laughed throwing a peanut into Woody's mouth.

I turned around try and find Lily. She was talking with Miss Tutweiller by the table. I walk up to them and placed my hands on Lilys shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Hi there." Lily laughed.

"Hello." I said then look over at Miss Tutweiller who was smiling at us. "Hey Miss T"

"Hello Zack." She said. "Well I'm going to go see the tree."

"So having a good time?" Lily asked turning to face me.

"Yeah." I said leading her over to the couch. "You did a great job with all of this, it really feels like Christmas."

"Good." She said as we sat down and I pulled her closer to her legs were draped over mine. "That's what I was aiming for."

"Lily!" London called from the tree. "I don't know how to put this ornament on!"

Lily just laughed and walked over to her. "London that's the angel that goes on the top of the tree, not the side."

Cody's point of view

After decorating the Christmas tree all of us watched a few Christmas movies and drank hot chocolate, even Mr Moseby and Miss Tutweiller joined us. Then when it started to get late we made a plan to meet back at the lounge to exchange gifts tomorrow morning. We were going to hang out there all morning in our pyjamas and Lily arranged brunch there for everyone later on. Now Bailey and I were walking around the hotel before we went to sleep.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow." Bailey said looking up at me.

"Yeah its going to be a lot of fun."

We walked down the hall to the lobby there was a skylight over head. Bailey walked up to a table under it to look at something, just as she did the moonlight shonedown on her with a silver light. All I could do was smile at her because it had her look even more beautiful then she already was.

"Uh Cody?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you looking at me that way." She laughed

"Nothing." I said taking her hand and continuing down the hall.

"No." She said stopping me. "What was it?"

"When you were standing under the skylight and the moon was shinning on you." I explained. "You just looked even more beautiful I had to smile."

"Aw thanks Cody." She said, then the looked up quickly and started laughing.

"What?"

She didn't answer she just pointed above our head. I looked up and yes there was the mistletoe.

"Well then." I said placing my hand on her neck and pulling her into a kiss.

Once we broke apart we heard the big clock in the hall chime, I looked over and it was midnight.

"Merry Christmas my little hay bale." I said giving her a light peck on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Cody." She smiled.

__Christmas Day__

Zack's point of view

"Guys!!!" I heard a voice say coming from our bedroom door.

"Ughh what?" I groaned

"Its Christmas morning!" I finally opened my eyes and saw Woody standing at the foot of my bed jumping up and down.

"Woody! Its 6:30 in the morning!" Travis said very unimpressed.

"I know but Cody didn't want to listen to me anymore so I decided to come over here." He said still jumping.

"Sorry guys." Cody said as he walked into the bedroom. "When I told him to go away I didn't think he would come over here."

"Its okay Codster I'm sure he would have eventually come over anyways." I said getting out of bed.

"Woody I don't know why you woke up so early, we still have to wait for the girls to wake up." Cody said sitting down.

"I could always just go over an-" Woody started.

"Don't even think about it." I said knowing how ticked off the girls would be if Woody woke them up now.

"Yeah Bailey and Lily wouldn't mind that much but Baileys starting to enjoy sleeping longer and London would probably throw a stiletto at you." Cody explained.

"So since Lily wouldn't mind can I-"

"No." I said cutting him off.

__Half an hour later__

"Its Christmas! Its Christmas! Oh how I love Christmas! I cant wait to open presents! And eat more Christmas treats!" Woody sang rather loudly. He had been running around singing for about 10 minutes but hasn't shut up since he woke us up.

"Ughh will he ever stop?" Cody asked rubbing his head.

"Not until the girls wake up." Travis said. And once again Woody's singing got even louder.

"Woody!" I snapped.

"What?" He asked standing still for once in the passed half hour.

"You have to be quiet, you'll wake the girls." I said calming down a little

"Not to mention the rest of the hotel." Travis muttered.

"I'm sorry guys, I just cant calm down." He signed. "I'm so excited."

"Guys, why don't we just take him into the lounge?" Cody said. "That way he can be loud and excited but he wont wake the girls or anyone else in the hotel."

Addison asked.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Travis said.

So we went to the lounge and Woody was no more calm then he had been before. Now he was watching Frosty the Snowman and signing along with every song that played.

"How much longer until the girls are supposed to be here?" Travis groaned.

I looked at the clock. "Ughh another hour, its only 8am."

"Were gonna die." Cody said.

"Okay guys I cannot take another hour of this!" Travis said.

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I know its a dangerous plan but i think we should go wake up the girls." He explained.

"Yeah your right." I said and Cody nodded. "It wont be that bad."

"Yeah the only one who will be difficult is London." Cody said. "And we'll leave her to you Travis."

"Uhh why me!" He signed.

"Because we have girlfriends." I laughed.

"Woody, we'll be back." I yelled. "Were gonna go wake up the girls."

"Yes!" He yelled in excitement.

We walked down the hall then went our separate I got to Lily's room I went into her room and saw her fast asleep. I went over and knelt down in front of her and shook her shoulder lightly. Her eyes opened very slowly then she looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Lils, Merry Christmas."

"Hello." She said giving me a light kiss on the lips. "Merry Christmas."

"Sorry I had to wake you up an hour early." I said running my fingers through her hair.

"Its okay." She said. "What happened you get to excited to wait another hour?"

"Not exactly." I laughed as she sat up and motioned or me to sit with her. "Woody woke Cody, Travis and I up at like 6:30 so we couldn't take him anymore so we decided to go get you guys."

She laughed as I sat behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Ooo who gets to wake up London?" She asked leaning back against my chest.

"Travis got that honor." I smiled.

"Poor boy, doesn't know what he's in for." She said.

"Well we better go before Woody has another fit." I laughed taking her hand.

Once we got back to the lounge we were the first back so we got to deal with Woody until Cody, Bailey, Travis and London walked in.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas." Lily said when they walked in.

"Merry Christmas." They all responded.

"What happened to you?" I asked Travis. He had a little cut on his forehead.

"You know when Cody said she would throw a high heel at me?" He started and I nodded for him to continue. "He wasn't kidding."

"Sorry." London laughed nervously.

"Alright now that every ones here." Woody said. "Lets open gifts!"

**AN: Hmm I wonder what every ones going to get?? We shall soon see. The next chapter will be out soon! Cross my heart. So did you guys have a good holiday? Let me know what you did for the holidays, I would love to hear it :) Please review! Thanks guys!**


	18. Christmas Day & Home

**Hello! This chapter is a few days late in my book but I made it extra long for you all. Thanks for the wonderful reviews on the last chapter, they made me smile :] Oh the next chapter is going to be late because I have exam review next week, I have a competition next weekend I have to prepare for and 2 weeks from now I write my extams. So the next 2 weeks will be very busy! I will try and write a little bit but I'm not promising anything, Thanks guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Suite Life On Deck characters, I just own the plot and Travis, Daniel, Lily and there parents. I also don't own the song "Wild at Heart" by Gloriana**

Zack's point of view

I must say, even if we were in a hotel in Jamaica, away from our family and home this was a great Christmas. The day had been filled with fun with everyone. Woody finally calmed down after he opend all of his gifts.

Woody got cd's from Lily, Travis and me, Gift cards to different restaurants on the ship from London, Cody and Bailey gave him movies, candy and some of mom's muffins he apparently liked so much.

London got shoes, purses and clothes from all of us (she was the easiest to shop for).

Bailey got clothes from Lily and London, jewlery from Woody, Travis and I (with Lily and Londons help) and Cody got her a locket with a picture of them in it and inside it said "To my favorite farm girl".

Cody got a watch from Bailey and on the back it had there initials on it, clothes and Harvard weekly from Travis, Woody and I, Lily and London got him books.

Travis got an autographed soccer ball signed by his favorite player from Lily (apparently he ran into some legal problem and Lily's dad helped him out) Sports gear from Cody, Woody and I, clothes from Bailey and London.

I got clothes from London and Bailey, Skatboarding stuff from Travis, Cody and Woody, I got a signed Tony Hawk skateboard from Lils (again her dad knows him)

Lily got clothes from London, Woody got her a books called "So your boyfriends pranker?" which I thought was funny, Travis got her a charm braslet with a bunch of charms that decribed her perfectly, Bailey and Cody put together a scrapbook for her. They put pictures of everything, especially her and I. They even had a picture of our first kiss..which is weird becuase I dont remember anyone having a camera.

I still havent givin Lily my gift for her yet. I wanted to give it to her later when it was just the two of us. I was on my way to her room to take her somewhere to give her the gift.

I knocked on her door and within a few seconds it opened.

"Hey." She smiled, I took her hand and we started walking down the hall. "Sooo where are we going?"

"Well at first I planed to go out on the roof but you know hurricane so I thought we could just go to our lounge." I told her.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled.

We got into the lounge and we sat down on the couch infront of the fire place. I turned off the rest off the lights so the only light was comming from the fire and the Christmas tree.

"Oooo very romantic." She laughed.

"Ready for your gift?" I asked.

"Of course."

I reached into my pocket and took out a small box and handed it to her. She lightly tore off the wrapping paper and opened the lid of the box.

"There beautiful." She smiled taking the earrings out of the box. They were little silver hoops with her birthstone on them.

"Thank you so much." She said hugging me.

"No, not yet." I laughed.

"What?" She asked a little shocked.

"One more thing." I said taking out a seconde small box.

"Zack." She said giving me the "You didnt have to do this" look.

"I know, I know , just open it." I laughed.

"Oh Zack." She smiled taking the ring out of the box. It was pretty simple, just a silver ring but in the middle of the band the metal almost looked brained and twisted in a cool pattern. She stared at it for a seconde before her face became twisted in a confused expression. "Is there something wirtten on the inside of this?"

"Yeah, read it."

"Truly, Madly, Deeply." She read, then looked up at me a little shocked which I was expecting. "Really?"

"Its true." I said taking her hand and looking her straight in the eyes. "I love you Lils."

A wide smile spread across her face, then she leaned forward and gave me the most passionate kiss i've ever had.

"I love you too Zack." She said once she pulled away**.(An: I know some people might think its a little early to be using the L word but its been 4 months and I have resently been watching lots of disney shows and most of the couple dont date long before confessing there love. So why not? Haha plus I thought it was a good time)**

I just smiled at her then looked down at the ring still in its box.

"Here." I said picking up the ring. "See if it fits."

She carfully took it into her hand then tried the ring on each of her fingers. Then she went back and placed it on her middle finger on her right hand.

"Perfect." She smiled.

___The next day___

The next morning we were all in the hotel's restuarent eatting breakfast when Mr Moseby came running in.

"Everyone! I just had a call from the airport! And they said all our flights are going out in a few hours." He smiled

Everyone got very excited very quickly, talking about finally going home.

"So first things first everyone go and call your parents and start packing. If you have any problems let me know." And with that he walked out of the room.

"Come on Cody." I said getting up from the table. "Lets go call mom, we'll see you guys soon."

We walked up to Cody's room and called mom.

"Oh boys thats fanfastic!" Mom said once we told her. "I'll be at the airport to pick you up, see you soon."

"Bye mom." We said together then hung up the phone.

"I'm gonna go get my stuff." I said walking to the door. "See you in the lobby."

"Yeah later." Cody said as I left.

When I started to walk to my room I noticed Lily talking to Mr Moseby at the end of the hall. Mr Moseby had a disapointed look on his face so I decied to go over to see what was wrong.

"Are you sure there isnt any other way?" Moseby asked her as I walked up.

"No not that the moment but dont worrie I'll be fine." Lily smiled. "Oh hey Zack."

"Hey Lils, Mr Moseby." I said, Moseby nodded then walked away. "So whats wrong?"

"Its nothing important." Lily said then turned and started to walk to her room.

"Wait a minute." I said grabing her arm pulling her back. "I dont believe you, tell me whats wrong?"

"I'm staying here for a few days." She said. She looked at me for a seconde and I must have looked confused because she continued. "Like here in the hotel."

"What? Why?"

"Because my Mom didnt think I would get back for her time with me so she ran off to Vegas or somewhere." She said rolling her eyes. "My dad and Nathan went away for work since I was supossed to be my mom for a couple of days."

"So your gonna be here all alone?"

"Zack." She smiled. "Im used to it. I've done this many times before." I knew she had been alone alot before but I just didnt like that thought.

"Lily!" I said in excitement over my idea.

"Zack!" She said in a mocking my excitement.

"You can come with me, back to Boston for a few days until your dad and Nathan get home."

"Zack, thats sweet but its the holidays you should spend time with your family."

"Yeah while your here alone not being with your family."

"Thats because I cant be, its different."

"Come on Lils, I dont like the thought of leaving you here."

"Im glad your thinking of me Zack but I cant impose on your mom and Cody like that."

"One seconde." I said running back to Cody's room.

"Cody!"

"What?" He said opening the door.

"Lily cant go home because her mom left and her dad isnt home for a few days so I told her to come back to Boston with us but she thinks she's imposing so come out and tell her she's not imposing." I said quickly without even taking a breath. Cody looked at me, he didnt answer he just started walking over to Lily.

"Come on Lily you have to come with us." He said.

"Cody you really dont have to do that." She told him.

"Your not imposing Lily, your like a sister to me." He told her.

"Great, I'll call mom." I said. "Cody get back to packing, see you in the lobby." Then I grabbed Lilys hand and ran into my room.

I picked up the phone and called mom again and told her what was going on.

"Oh Lily honey of course! You have to come stay with us." She said.

"Are you sure Carey? I hate to impose on you."

"No, no dont give it a seconde thought your comming here."

"Thank you very much Carey."

"No problem, I'll see you both soon." Then we hung up.

"Your too good to me." Lily said.

I just laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "Alright go get your stuff, i'll meet you in the lobby."

____At the airport___

Cody's point of view

Bailey and I were sitting at her gate waitting until they called her flight. Most of the other students had already left so now its just Zack, Lily, Bailey, Moseby and I.

"Where did everyone go?" Bailey asked. By everyone she ment Zack, Lily and Moseby. We were far from alone in this airport, it was pretty packed.

"Mr Moseby went to get something to eat, Zack and Lily are probably running around on the luggage carts or something." I laughed. "That or there off making-out somewhere."

"Oh stop." She laughed. "There cute."

"Not as cute as you are." I smiled wrapping my arms around her.

"Why thank you." She said with a smile and laugh.

"Flight 283 to Kansas is now boarding at gate 27." The loudspeaker went off.

"Thats me." Bailey said standing up. "Bye Cody."

"Bye Bailey." I said standing up and hugging her, she pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"You'll call me right?"

"Of course I will." I said then pulled her closer and gave her a kiss.

"I'll see you soon." She said then looked behind her. "Are Zack and Lily around? I want to say goodbye."

"Umm. " I said as I looked around for them.

"There they are." She said point over to the right where we saw Zack and Lily running for there lives down the hall.

"Zack! Lily!" We both yelled. They heard and they ran towards us.

"Hey guys, whats up?" Zack said out of breath.

"I would love to know what happend to you guys but I have to go." Bailey said hugging Lily and Zack then exchanging goodbyes.

"Alright, later guys." Bailey said as she walked over to her gate and onto the plane.

We walked down to our gate, we still had another half an hour to wait.

"So why were you guys running?" I asked not sure if I wanted an answer.

"Security guard." Zack laughed.

"What did you guys do? Riding on luggage carts or get caught making-out somwhere you werent supossed to?" I laughed.

They just looked at eachother for a seconde with a suspicious look on there faces.

"No comment." Lily said skipping over and sitting in a chair infront of our gate.

"That means the seconde one doesnt it?" I asked Zack.

"Actually both." He said laughing with me. "But we were only getting chased for the seconde one."

_____6 hours later, in Boston____

Zack's point of view

"Do you see mom anywhere?" Cody asked as the three of us walked around the airport.

"No not yet."

"There she is." Lily said pointing over to her right.

"Hey Mom!" I yelled as we all started to walk over.

She turned around and her face just light up like a Christmas tree.

"Zack! Cody! Lily!" She yelled hugging us. "Oh im so excited your all here."

"Yeah im glad to finally be home." I said

"Me too." Cody agreed.

"And I'm just happy to be anywhere." Lily laughed. We all started laughing with her and I put my arm around her as we left the airport to go back to the hotel.

We got in the car and drove back to the Tipton. Mom was just a twitter of questions for all of us but it was nice.

"Here we are." I said as the car pulled up to the hotel.

We walked up the door and saw Norman was still there.

"Hey Norman." Cody said as he opened the door for us.

"Hello boys, Carey nice to see you all again. And who's this beautiful girl?" He greeted us.

"Hi Norman, I'm Lily Parker." She said shaking his hand. "I'm Zack's girlfriend."

"Very nice to meet you Lily, enjoy your stay here." He said as we walked in.

"Nice to meet you too." She called as we proceded into the hotel. "I like Norman."

"Yeah Normans good people." I told her. "Although I think thats the most i've ever heard him talk."

____Later that day____

Cody and I were downstairs in the lobby talking to Maddie and the rest of the staff. Lily was upstairs in her room putting her stuff away and she would be down soon.

"Well I better get upstairs I have to call Bailey and get homework done." Cody said.

"We had homework?" I asked thinking I forgot about it.

"You didnt but i'm doing some extra credit." He said getting into the elevator.

"Same old Cody." Maddie laughed.

"Yeah he hasnt changed much." I laughed with her.

"But apparently you did." Maddie stated.

"Maddie, you saw me 4 months ago."

"Yeah but you seem to be maturing every minute."

"I supose, but I still play pranks and act like a child somtimes."

"Of course you do." She laughed. "Somethings dont change."

I heard the elevator ding and I turned around to see Lily stepping out of it. She walked over to where I was standing by the candy counter.

"Hey babe." I said taking her hand.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Let me guess, you must be Lily." Maddie said.

"Yeah." She said. "You must be Maddie."

"That I am, I've heard so much about you." Maddie laughed.

"I hope thats a good thing." Lily said.

"Of course." She said then looked down at Lily's hand. "Oh I love your ring! Where did you get it? Can I see it?"

"Thanks." Lily said taking off her ring and handing it to Maddie. "Zack gave it to me for Christmas."

"Aww Zack." Maddie gushed when she read the inside of the ring. "I never knew you could be so romantic."

"I have my moments." I said while Lily mouthed the words at the same time and Maddie laughed.

"I've only seen you two together for a few minutes and I can already tell your perfect." Maddie said giving Lily her ring back.

"Thanks Maddie." Lily laughed. I looked over and saw Esteban walking around the lobby.

"I'll be right back." I said to both of them.

"Hey Esteban!" I said said running over to him.

"Zack, your back from school." He said in this thick accent.

"Yeah we were stranded in Jamaica for while but we got here." I explained.

"Very good, so where is the other little blonde peoples?" He said then shook his head. "I guess I cant say that anymore."

"Not the little part at least." I laughed. "Cody's upstairs talking to Bailey."

"Oh yes the girl he would never stop talking about."

"Yeah but they finally started dating this year."

"Really? Thats great." He looked over. "How about you? Finally settle for someone? or still playing the field."

"It finally happend." I laughed. "A girl got through to me."

"No!" He said in disbelif.

"You wanna meet her?" I said, he looked very confused. "One seconde."

I ran back to Lily and Maddie. "Excuse me ladies, I need to borrow this one for a moment."

"Go ahead." Maddie laughed. "Bye Lily, i'll see you later."

"Bye." She laughed as I lead her over to Esteban.

"Esteban this is my girlfriend Lily Parker."

"Hi Esteban." Lily smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." He said finally losing that confused expression. "So your the one who's tamed the wild Zack"

"Tamed? Im not so sure." She laughed then looked at me. "Softend, maybe."

"Well it was nice to see you both but I have to get back to work." He said then ran off to help someone with luggage.

____The next night___

Today had been really fun. I showed Lily around Boston and people/places in the morning and that afternoon I hung out with Cody while Lily was with Maddie. Cody and I went swimming, played video games and ran around the hotel like old times. When Maddie came back with Lily she said she was taking up all to a teen club they saw today on there trip.

"It was on Stewart Street, right Lily?" Maddie asked as we drove around trying to find the club.

"Yeah." Lily said looking out the window. "Right on your left Maddie."

Once we got into the club I saw Lily and Maddie werent lying about how cool it was. When you first walked in there was a restaurent and a juice bar. Then if you went in a little further there was a huge dance floor and a small stage.

"Did'nt we tell you guys?" Maddie laughed.

"Yeah, this place is great." Cody said.

"You guys wanna get something to eat first?" I asked. We all agreed and got a table on the side close to the dance floor and stage.

"Ooo hey looks like its karaoke night." Lily said watching as we watched people picking songs to sing.

We got our food, which was actually really good. As we were eatting we listened to people being picked to sing, some where good..others not so much but it was fun. We were almost done eatting when the host of the club started walking around.

"Alright who is next up on stage?" He said walking around the tables, then stoped infront of us. "How about you?"

"Yes Lily you should go up!" Maddie encouraged her.

"No I dont think so." Lily said quickly.

"Oh come on Lily you sounded great when we were singing in the car today." Maddie said. I waited for her to make her desicion, I was hoping she would go up, just because I've never heard her sing. She just said that singing used to be her talent in beauty pageants.

"Alright." Lily said bitting her lip and following the host to the stage as we cheered her.

"Have you guys every heard her sing?" Maddie asked Cody and I.

"No." We both said.

Lily walked up onto the stage and the band ask her what song she wanted to sing.

"Umm." She thought for a moment. "You know '"Wild at Heart" by Gloriana?"

"Yeah." One of the band members answered. "Our specialty is country."

"Great." She laughed. "Can one of you sing the guy part with me."

"Yeah no problem." The guys with the guitar said as they both took there place to the microphone.

_Down a back road  
Long, hot summer  
A couple kids runnin' loose and wild  
He kissed her  
She said mister,  
Take an inch and I'll give you a mile_

The guy with the guitar started off. I wasnt surprised Lily picked that song. Its one of her favorites but I was excited to hear her sing it.

_I ain't here to do anything half-way  
Don't give a damn what anyone might say  
I just wanna free fall for a while_

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy side  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

Once Lily opened her mouth and sang that first note it floored me. Her voice was beautiful. She sang in perfect harmony with the guy.

_About midnight, he tells her  
I ain't got no come-on lines_

He sang playing the guitar to the fast paced song.

_Well I'll love you, or I'll try to  
We got nothing to lose but time_

Lily sang then turned to wink at me. I had to smile at that and the fact that she looked to be having so much fun up on stage. By this time almost everyone in the restaurent was getting into the song by dancing and clapping.

_Stick your hand into my back pocket  
Light me up like a bottle rocket  
I just wanna free fall for a while_

That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy side  
I'll follow you where you're leadin'  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart

O-oh, alright  
Tonight is tellin' us we're way too young

O-oh, that's alright  
I've got forever on the tip of my tongue

"She's really good." Cody said as we watched Lily and the band move and dance around on stage.

"I told you." Maddie laughed.

_That rebel moon is shinin'  
Those stars burn like diamonds  
Hell bent on chasin' down that crazy side  
I'll follow you where you're leading  
To the first sweet taste of freedom  
You got me runnin' baby,  
You got me runnin' baby,  
Wild at heart_

O-oh, alright.

The song came to a close and everyone broke into applause. Lily laughed and talked with the band for a minute then the guy who sang with her gave her a hug. Then she came back to us.

"Lily you were fantastic!" Cody said.

"Fabulous!" Maddie smiled hugging her.

"Amazing!" I said as she sat down.

We spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing. After an hour or two we decided to go home, Maddie dropped us back at the hotel. We stayed up talking and playing games until it was pretty late. Mom was the first to go to bed, then Cody, not long after Cody went to bed I could tell Lily was getting tired. We were watching t.v in the living room and Lily had her head on my chest. I watched her closely and saw her eyes starting to close a little bit.

"Alright Lils." I said playing with her hair. "Time for bed."

"Good idea." She said getting up from the couch. I went up behind her and picked her up in a bridal style and carried her into my mom's room.

Awhile ago my mom's contract was renewed and we moved into a bigger suit with two bed rooms. Mom asked the hotel to bring in a seconde bed into her room so Lily wouldnt have to sleep on the couch.

I brought her into the room and set her down on her bed. She pulled the blankets back and crawled in.

"You were amazing tonight Lils." I whispered kneeling next to her bed. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Goodnight Zack."

"Night." I said giving her a quick kiss and leaving her room to go to my room.

______One day later at the airport______

We had a great past few days, I loved being home with Cody and Mom. Being back at the Tipton felt right and it was great having Lily in Boston. She met everyone in the hotel, even Arwin and she loved them all.

Now I was at the airport with Lily, she was leaving to go back to Santa Barbara. Her Dad and Nathan got back last night and even though she was sad to leave Boston I knew she as excited to get back with her family. They just called Lily's flight and we were just saying our goodbyes.

"Bye Zack." She said wrapping her arms around my neck as I did with her waist.

"Bye Lils, Have fun with your dad and Nathan. Tell them I said hello."

"Oh I will for sure." She laughed. "Thanks for taking me in and showing me around the Tipton&Boston, it was amazing."

"I was happy to, well babe you better get going."

"Yeah." She said going up on her tiptoes and kissed me. We pulled apart and I let her go off to her gate and onto the plane.

**There ya have it! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**


	19. New Years

**Heyy Everyone! I'm back and free from the stress of exams. This chapter was originally going to be short but since I love you all I made it longer. I know it took a day or so longer but I hope you guys don't mind. Enjoy!**

Bailey's point of view 

So here we all are back on the ship, well not everyone Zack, Cody, Lily still had to arrive. I was so pumped for everyone to show up because...tonight was New Years Eve! And the ship was having a big party.

"Tonight's gonna be fab." London said clapping. At the moment we were sitting in Travis room.

"Yeah, it will be the biggest party on the ship yet." Travis said while throwing a ball into his mini basketball net.

"Woo!" Woody shouted then stopped and looked at us with a serious face. "I wonder what kind of food will be at the party? Or how many hot girl."

"WE'RE HERE." Zack and Cody yelled walking into the room bags in hand.

"Hey Zack, Cody." We all said. I was to say the least excited to see Cody, I couldn't help myself.

"Hey Cody." I said running up to him and hugging him

"Hello Bailey." He said dropping his bags and wrapping his arms around my waist then giving me a peck on the lips.

"So did everyone have a good Christmas? Or after Christmas?" Zack laughed.

"Yes!" Woody said getting excited. "My mom had treats all ready for me at home and I was just in time to watch more Christmas specials."

"I went to Egypt with Daddy." London smiled. "It was fabulous."

"My whole family came home." I said still wrapped up in Cody. "And there was no tornado's so that was a bonus."

"Yeah it was cool." Travis said. "Just relaxed at home with the rents."

"Is Lily with you guys?" I asked Cody.

"No, she was only with us for about 2 days then she left to go home." Cody answered.

"Hmm weird I thought she would be here by now." I said shrugging it off, she would show up soon.

______2 hour's later______

"...and then after the clown was untied from the tree and hot sauce was cleaned off of the hobo we finally got home." Zack finished.

We were all listening as Zack and Cody told us about the time there mom wanted them to pick up some milk from the store. By this time we were all crying from laughing so hard.

"Oh that was great." Travis said calming down a little.

"You guys should really write a book." Woody said.

"Oh your poor mother." I said thinking of how Carey could stay sane with these two as sons.

"And everyone else in Boston." London added.

I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I took out my phone and looked at the screen.

"Oh it's Lily." I said flipping it opened. "Hey Lily."

"Hey Bailey." She said. She must have been somewhere crowded because I could hear lots of voices behind her.

"So what up? Where are you? Everyone else is already here."

"That's why I called." She said in a hesitant voice. "I don't know if I can make it to the ship tonight."

"What?! Why?" I asked sadly. Once everyone heard this they turned to look at me very confused.

"I'm in New York and it crazy because of New Years Eve." She said. "The airline over booked my flight so I'm here without a plane."

"Oh Lily that sucks." I said looking around at everyone's curious faces. "When are they gonna get you on a flight?"

"I don't know." She said sounding very frustrated. "They told me to wait here until something opens up but if I'm here much longer might just go to Nathan's for the night and come back tomorrow."

"Well as long as you get here right?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah I guess." She said with a small laugh. "Hey is Zack right there?"

"Yeah you wanna talk to him?" I asked motioning for Zack to come over to me.

"Yeah, Thanks Bailey, I'll see you soon."

"No problem Lily, Bye." I said handing the phone to Zack.

"So what's wrong?" London asked.

"She's stuck in NYC, they over booked her flight." I said plopping down on the bed.

"You mean she won't make the party?" Travis asked.

"No she doesn't think so." I answered. "She's been there for awhile and there's nothing so if she's there much longer she said she's gonna stay with Nathan and go back tomorrow."

"Well that's no fun." Woody said.

"Here Bailey." Zack said handing my phone back to me.

"She okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, she's just tired of being in the airport." He said sitting next to Travis.

"Oh hey you guys wanna go play basketball?" Travis asked changing the topic.

"Yeah sure" They all responded.

"See you later Bailey." Cody said to me as the boys left.

"Come on London lets go to our room." I said thinking. "We have a plan to hatch."

_____Awhile Later____

"Okay so London you go call your Dad and get everything ready." I said getting very excited that our plan was going to work.

"No problem." She said taking out her cell phone. "Should we tell everyone else?"

"Nah, let's make it a surprise."

"Oh we should probably start getting ready for the party." I sad looking down at my watch. "It starts in an hour"

I went over to my closet to pick out something to wear. I decided on my pink skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with white letter that said "Live & Love" and a pink, white and yellow scarf.

"Everything's set." London said walking over to me.

"Perfect." I said taking the clothes out and setting them on my bed. "You think I should wear this?"

"Yeah it's cute." She smiled walking over to her closet.

I walked into the bathroom and got dressed and put some make-up on. I decided to leave my hair straight and just put it in a half ponytail. When I came out of the bathroom London was all dressed in a gold blouse and a black flowing skirt that ended just above her knees. She had a curling iron in her hands and as just finishing up her hair.

"Ready?" She asked putting her hair stuff away.

"Wow London I think that's the fastest I have ever seen you get ready." I laughed getting my purse. "Yeah I'm ready let's go."

When we walked out onto a sky deck we saw it was all decorated for New Years. There was music playing and a big countdown clock. London and I scanned the crowd for a minute then found the boys by a table in the corner.

"Hello ladies". Woody said when we walked up to them.

"Hey Guys." London and I said.

"This place looks great doesn't it?" Cody said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah and I can't wait until midnight." I said getting excited.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." London said. "You want one Bailey?"

"Yeah thanks London." I said from my spot next to Cody.

"So you guys got any New Year's resolutions?" Travis asked.

"Keep an A in every class." Cody and I said at the same time.

"You guys make me sick sometimes." Woody laughed.

"How about you Woody?" I asked. "You got any New Year's resolutions?"

"Do better in school and eat less sugar?" Woody replied.

"Good for you Woodchuck." Zack said patting him on the back.

"Yeah I doubt it will last though." Woody laughed.

"Here ya go Bailey." London said walking back and handing me a wine glass with red liquid in it.

"London is this red wine?" I asked looking at the glass in my hand and noticed she had the same drink in her hand.

"No of course not." She laughed. "It's a sparkling raspberry/cranberry juice; they're just putting most of the drinks in wine glasses tonight."

We spent the next few hours we all had a great time. We got together with some other kids from class and talk/danced and had fun. Every time a slow song would play Cody would spin me out onto the dance floor, it was very romantic.

"One minute!" London called very excited.

Everyone was gathered around the countdown clock. I looked over at London and she winked at me, this meant that our plan was finally going to come into play. There was 10 seconds and everyone was counting down now.

"10…9…8…7...6…5…4…3…2...1 HAPPY NEW YEAR." Everyone shouted and noise makers went off.

I felt Cody's hand on my shoulder and then he turned me to face him. He placed his hand on my neck and pulled in into a kiss. I smiled this was an amazing New Year.

"Happy New Year Bailey." Cody said once he pulled back from the kiss and placed his forehead against mine.

"Happy New Year Cody." I said with a huge smiled on my face.

We pulled away from each other and turned to find everyone else. I looked up at Cody and saw he had a confused/shocked look on her face. I looked over and saw that our plan worked out perfectly.

"Hey when did Lily get here?" Cody asked.

___A few minutes ago__

Zack's point of view

This was turning out to be a pretty cool New Years Eve. Sure I wish Lily was here but I was having fun and I hoped Lily was too.

"One minute!" London shouted from the countdown clock.

I started to walk over to the clock with everyone else when I felt someone grab my arm. To my surprise I saw Lily stand next to me.

"Lils." I said pulling her into a hug.

"Hi." She smiled once I let go of her.

"What? How did you get here?" I asked confused.

"Bailey and London." She said simply.

Then everyone started to yell. "5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

I snaked my arms around Lily's waist and pulled her into a kiss. I felt her smiled into the kiss and wrap her arms around my neck.

"Happy New Year." She laughed once she pulled away.

"Come on." I said leading her over to the others. "They're going to start the fireworks soon."

The fireworks were amazing; everyone on the ship loved them. The party went on for another few hours or so and now it was 3:30am. Everyone else had gone up to bed about a half an hour ago.

Lily and I were sitting on the couch watching some TV. I was sitting upright with my arm around her and she was curled up next to me. I was starting to get a little tired but wanted to stay out here with Lily as long as she wanted. I turned to ask her a question and I saw that her eyes were starting to shut.

"Come on Lils." I said letting out a small laugh and rubbing her arm. "Time for bed."

"Noooo." She said as her head fell back and I pulled her by the hand off the couch.

"Yessssss." I said mocking her tone.

"Watch it." She said her eyes shut as she curled up next to me again as we walked to her room

"You're tired, it's time for sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"Then why are your eyes shut?" I laughed.

"Maybe the light was hurting them."

"Yeah sure." I said opening the door to her room.

We walked into her room and I watched as she absent mindedly got her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She was only in there for a few minutes then she came out in black sweat pants and a red t- shirt. She was brushing her hair and looked a little more awake then she had been.

She walked up to the mirror and continued to brush her hair. I walked up to her and held her arms down as I kissed her quickly.

"Zachary Dylan Martin." She laughed putting her hair brush on the dresser and sitting on the bed.

"Oh that's not fair I don't know your full name." I said sitting next to her.

"That's right you don't." She said with a little evil laugh.

"Would I be able to guess it?"

"No I don't think so." She said thinking for a moment. "My full names kinda long."

"Come on tell me." I said tickling her side.

"Okay okay!" She cried out and I stopped then she let out a sigh. "Lillian Cecilia Katherine Parker."

"I like it." I said playing with a strand of her hair. "Is that after someone?"

"Not my first name but Cecilia is after my dad's mother and Katherine is his sister."

"That's cool." I said pulling her over onto my lap. "Now missy it's time for bed."

"Oh come on don't talk to me like I'm 5." She laughed.

"Alright whatever you say." I said shifting her so she was still on my lap but facing me. I heard her breathing hitch as I moved my hands slowly up her waist. "Hello Beautiful."

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"Just talking to you like your not 5." I responded and started to kiss her neck. "And treating you like your not 5."

"Well in that case please continue." She laughed placing her hand on the back of my neck and starting a very nice make out session. After about 10 minutes of this Lily suddenly pulled back.

"Did you hear something?"

"No nothing at all." I said running my hand through her hair and pulling her back into the kiss.

"I'm sorry I swear I heard my name."

"Lily I didn't hear anything."

"You're probably right." She said kissing me again.

Suddenly the door of Lily's room opened. I looked over to see Mr. Moseby standing at the door. In a state of panic I stood up from the bed, which caused Lily to fall off my lap.

"Ouch." Lily said from the floor.

"Sorry." I said helping her up. "Hey Mr. Moseby, what are you doing here?"

"Well I went to your room to find you but you weren't there." He said looking slightly shocked.

"Here I am." I said laughing nervously.

"I see that." He said and started to laugh a little. "Zack I'm sure you have no problem staying here with Miss Parker, unfortunately I do so I think it's time for you to leave."

"Of course Mr. Moseby." I said then turned back to Lily. "Night Lils."

"Goodnight Zack." I was about to lean over to kiss her but Mr. Moseby stopped me.

"I think you've had enough of that for one night." He said loudly.

All I did was laugh and walk out of the room with Mr. Moseby behind me.

**AN: Haha I hope you enjoyed the chapter :) Next one will be up soon. Please review! Thanks**


	20. What!

**Hello all! So here is the next chapter. This is the beginning of a big event in the story. I was really disappointed because I only got 1 review for the last chapter. So I decided I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. I think that's fair. Thanks everyone :)**

Zack's point of view

After New Years things settled down for a few months. The most exciting thing that happened was all the birthdays we had to celebrate. Baileys was right after New Years, Cody and I were in February, London was at the beginning of March and Lily was at the end. All the parties went really well most of us were 17 now and London was 19.

Today was a nice April morning, sunny and warm. The guys and I decided it would be a good day to get up early and go to the gym that was on board. They had everything there so we got to run, lift and stretch.

"That was awesome." Travis said as we walked around the sky deck.

"I haven't worked out that long in awhile." Woody said taking deep breathes.

"Felt good though didn't it Woodster?" I laughed patting him on the back.

"Yeah great." Woody laughed with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well I think we deserve a smoothie, don't you guys?" Cody said walking over to the smoothie bar.

"For sure." We all agreed sitting down on one of the stools.

"What can I get for you guys?" Dave the smoothie bar tender asked.

"A pineapple mango, a strawberry kiwi, a triple berry and a blueberry banana." Travis said. He knew all of our favorite flavors.

"Coming right up." He said walking over to blend everything.

While we were waiting there were a couple of women next to us talking.

"Did you hear about that lawyer who was murdered last night?" One said to her friend.

"Yes such a sad story." There other lady said sipping her smoothie. "Had children to as I understood."

"Yeah I think that's what they said."

By this time we were all listening into this conversation as the two ladies walked away.

"Wonder what happened?" Woody asked.

"I dunno." Cody answered.

"Here are your drinks guys." Dave said handing out the smoothies.

"Thanks Dave, hey you know anything about that murder that happened last night?" I asked. Ship gossip spreads quickly so he might know something.

"Yeah a lawyer was shot outside his house last night." He said cleaning off the counter. "Apparently they think it was a criminal he helped put in jail awhile ago that was just released."

"Wow that's terrible." Travis said still slurping his smoothie.

"Yeah, if you want to know more maybe you should ask your friend London." He said simply.

"London? Why?" Woody asked.

"It was her dad's lawyer that was killed." He said.

By this time we all got really quiet and I was getting a little sick to my stomach. This couldn't have been Jack right? Mr. Tipton probably had a few different lawyers. I turned my head to face the others and they all had the same blank expression I imagined I had on.

"D..Do you know the guys name?" Cody asked breaking the silence.

"The guy who was killed?" Dave asked and we all nodded in response. "Yeah they said it was Jack Parker, he owned a business and was a well known lawyer I guess."

At this point I really didn't know what to do. I felt like I was either going to pass out or puke. This couldn't be happening, not to Jack.

I felt my eyes close as I tried to gather my thoughts. Then I opened my eyes and saw the horrified looks on the other guy's faces. I looked at them for a minute then suddenly a million questions ran through my head. Did Lily know? Where was she? Was someone with her? Did anyone else know?

I knew I had to go find out the answer to these questions but for some reason I couldn't move. I just stayed in my seat staring at Cody, Travis and Woody. That's when I heard my name being called. I didn't turn my head I just kept staring at the guys but I did see them turn to look at the person calling me. Once I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned my head. London was standing next there. This was my moment to ask all my questions, I opened my mouth to ask but stopped once I saw that London's eyes looked a little red and puffy. I figured she had been crying and seeing this answered all my questions.

"You heard?" She asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, were is she?" I asked her.

"In her room." That's all I needed, with that I started walking to her room and everyone followed me. "How is she?"

"How you would expect at a time like this." London answered. "A wreak, she keeps pacing back and forth, won't sit down and just sobs."

"Is Bailey with her?"

"Yeah and Moseby was there when I left, he's the one who told her." She said as we got to the corridor near Lily's room.

I paused once we got to her door and London went in front of me to open the door. Just standing there outside the room I could hear the crying coming from inside. London knocked softly on the door and Mr. Moseby answered.

"Come in." He said, once he saw we were all there he gave a small smile.

I walked into the room and saw Bailey sitting on Lily's bed with red eyes watching Lily. I walk in further and saw she was pacing back and forth like London said. She had her back to us as she walked to the other side of the room, as she walked I could hear the crying.

She must have heard Cody say something to Bailey because she turned around and looked at all of us standing there. Her eyes were red, puffy and almost looked painful and she had a tissue in her hand. It broke my heart to see her in so much pain. She just looked at us for another minute then slowly started to walk closer to me. I opened my arms for her as she got closer and when she did reach me she collapsed in a fit of tears. This surprised me a little but I just held her, trying to sooth her anyway I possibly could.

Lily's point of view (Earlier that same day)

"Oh London." I said laughing so hard my sides hurts. "I told you blinking and mascara don't mix."

"Ughh I know." London groaned as she wiped the dark smudge from under her eyes.

"Oh my goodness." Bailey said sobering up from her laughter. "What a way to start a morning."

"I'll say, okay now that my raccoon eyes are gone." London said. "You guys want some breakfast?"

"Yeah sure let's go." I laughed walking over to the door. Once I opened it I jumped. "Oh! Mr. Moseby you scared me."

"Oh I'm sorry Lily." He said with a slightly sad look on his face.

"It's alright, well were just gonna go get breakfast." I told him. "Did you need me for anything?"

"Yes um I think you should sit down." He said as we walked back into my room.

"Um okay." I asked very confused and nervous. "I don't like the sound of that Mr. Moseby what's wrong?"

"Lily I received a phone call about your father." He said slowly. Just at the mention of my father I immediately didn't like were this was going. My heart started beating really fast and I could feel my stomach start to turn.

"Wha..What about my father?" I asked as tears started to form in my eyes. My heart was pounding so hard against my rib cage it felt like it might shatter.

"He was shot outside of your house late last night." He said. Once he finished the word shot my eyes closed and the tears started to stream from my eyes and down my face.

"Oh my god." I heard Bailey say in a very low voice. Then I felt her take my hand, that's when I opened my eyes.

"Is he okay?" London asked in a shaky voice. I turned to look at Mr. Moseby and knew the answer at once.

"I'm so sorry, he was pronounced dead when they found him." He said.

At this moment it felt like my heart was breaking, I literally had a sharp pain in my chest. I was looking down at my hands just feeling very numb and dazed to all that was happening. I could no longer hear everyone else around me. I suddenly felt water on my face, I reached up to touch my face and indeed it was wet. It took me a few minutes to realize that I was sobbing. I looked around saw Mr. Moseby was still sitting in front of me getting teary eyed and that London and Bailey were next to me hugging me and holding me. They were talking but it was like I couldn't understand what they were saying to me.

I still couldn't really make out what everyone was saying so I decided to walk around. My stomach was extremely upset as if I was about to throw up only I hadn't eaten anything yet. I felt that walking around might help. As I paced back and forth I started to make out what everyone was saying.

Bailey kept watching me as I walked around, passing me tissues and asking if I was alright and if I needed anything. When I turned around I saw that London had left, I didn't ask where she went though I because I wasn't sure if I could stop the sobbing.

I started walking around a little slower and then I heard a voice talking to Bailey. I turned around and saw it was Cody, Woody, Travis, London and Zack. I didn't exactly know what to say to them so I just stared at them. I walked a little closer towards them, when I got close enough Zack opened his arms for me. I don't know why but I just ran over and broke down in his arms.

My feelings right now we're a big jumble. There was sadness, pain, shock and sorrow. I couldn't even express to anyone how this felt or at least not right now. I didn't want to believe it but I knew I had to. I had to come to terms with the fact that my father, my best friend, my tag team partner was gone…and wasn't coming back.

Zack's point of view

Lily seemed to calm down after awhile, well as much as a person can calm down in this situation. She reassured everyone that she would be okay for the time being and that they should go to breakfast. So they all left leaving me alone with her.

"Zack you should go eat something too." Lily said walking towards me from my stop on her bed.

"Don't worry about me; I had a smoothie before I came here." I said taking her hand. "What about you? Do you want something?"

"No thanks." She said looking down. "I really don't feel like eating."

I was about to say something but there was a knock on the door. I walked over to find Mr. Moseby was back.

"Lily, your brothers on the phone." He said walking into the room.

"Oh okay." She said in a hoarse voice. "Where?"

"In my office." He replied.

"Alright." She said standing up and walking to the door. "Um Zack I'll meet you and the other in the cafeteria, okay?"

"Yeah sure." I said. I was going to say I could go with her but I think she needed Nathan right now.

I left Lily with Mr. Moseby and walked down to the cafeteria where the others were.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down after getting a muffin to snack on.

"Hey Zack, where's Lily?" Bailey said from her spot next to Cody.

"On the phone with Nathan is Moseby's office."

"I can't believe this is happening." London said.

"I know I mean Jack was just here a few months ago and Lily was with him 2 weeks ago from her birthday." Bailey said still pretty shocked.

"It's crazy how someone can be here for one minute and gone the next." I said while in deep thought.

Lily's point of view

Today had been a living hell. Thankfully I had great friends and an amazing brother to help me with the situation. I looked over at my clock and saw it was 2am. I groaned and turned on the TV, I probably wasn't going to get any sleep so I should at least be somewhat entertained. I sat in the dark watching a random show but no matter what I did my thought would go back to my dad and I would start sobbing again.

There was a light knocked on the door. I knew this was Mr. Moseby, he told me he would come and check on me during the night. I didn't say anything knowing he would come in anyways. Sure enough the door opened slowly and Mr. Moseby poked his head through.

"Hello." I said surprised by the sound of my voice. It was dry, hoarse and raspy. Probably form all the crying.

"Lily you know it's best if you get some sleep." He said slowly walking into my room.

"I know but I can't." I said sitting up in my bed. "Every time I try to sleep or focus on something my mind wanders back to my dad."

"I understand." He said staring into space in deep thought.

"I'll be right back." He said suddenly walking out and closing the door.

"Um okay." I said to the empty room.

Zack's point of view (Sorry I'm changing the POV a lot)

"Zack…..Zack…..Zack." I heard someone whisper next to me. I really didn't want to open my eyes so I just lie there hoping whoever it was would go away. Then the person started to shake me and I knew he/she wasn't going away until they got what they came for.

"Ughh what?" I said rolling over to see Mr. Moseby stand next to my bed.

"I need you to come with me." He said simply.

"What? Why?" I said sitting up and looking at the clock. "It's 2 o'clock in the morning!"

"I need your help with Miss Parker." He said walking towards the door.

I jumped out of bed and followed him. "What's wrong? Is she okay?"

"Not bad I suppose but if she doesn't get any sleep the grief is only going to get worse." He said as we walked down the hallway.

"Oh man, so what do you want me to do?"

"Well after very careful thought, looking at the pros and cons, consulting some other employs…"

"The point please." I said trying to move this along.

"You can stay with Lily tonight." He said and my eyes widened in shock that he was allowing this. "BUT! Only because you can comfort her the most and possibly get her to sleep."

"Alright Mr. Moseby."

"I'll be checking on you two every once in awhile." He said giving me a serious look. "To make sure nothing goes on in that room that I wouldn't approve of."

By this time we got to Lily's room, Mr. Moseby knocked then opened the door letting me go in. I looked at him and he shook his head, basically telling me he wasn't coming in.

I walked into Lily's room and saw she was curled up in her bed watching TV.

"Hey Lils." I said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Hi." She said sitting up. "What are you doing here?"

"Mr. Moseby said I could stay with you, possibly calm you down enough to sleep." I said taking her hand. "If you want that is, I can leave if you want to be alone."

"No, no." She said tightening her grip on my hand. "Please stay."

"Alright then I will."

"Thank you." She said sliding over to her left and patted the spot next to her. "Come here."

"Okay." I said getting into her bed lying on my back.

She was looking down at the necklace her dad had given her for her birthday. Then looked back at me with a very small smile.

"Come here." I said opening my arms. She didn't say anything, just curled up next to me putting her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked.

"No." She said shaking her head. After a minute of silence he lifted her head up. "Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." She said her eyes getting a little watery.

"For what?"

"Just for being with me, taking such good care of me…" She said then looked me straight in the eyes as tears started to flow. "..And for being here when I have no one else."

"Lily, Lily." I said rubbing her back. "I'm not all you have left."

"Yes you are." She said still crying. "Nathan's in New York, Mom's everywhere and I never see her, my mom's family wants nothing to do with me, dad's parents are dead and Aunt Katherine is in London."

"That might be your only family left Lils but remember you also have Bailey, London, Woody, Travis, Mr. Moseby, Maddy, My mom and so many more."

"I suppose your right." She said with a sniff. "But now I know that the people I love can leave at anytime whether I want them to or not."

"I know Lily, but trust me I won't leave you unless you want me to."

"Promise?" She asked with so much pain behind her eyes.

"I Promise." I said kissing her lips.

"Thank you." She said laying her head back onto my chest.

"Okay, try to get some sleep okay?" I said rubbing her back again hoping to sooth her into sleep.

"Okay." She said taking a deep breath. "I'll try."

It took awhile but eventually her breathing slowed and she was in a deep sleep. Once I was sure she was asleep I decided it was time to go to sleep myself.

The next morning

I woke up the next morning with Lily still next to me. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9:48 am. I decided to get up and get dressed. I walked back to my room and saw that Travis must have already left. I took a quick shower then got dressed.

As I walked down the hall towards Lily's room. Mr. Moseby stopped me.

"Zack where's Lily?" He asked.

"In her room sleeping why?"

"I hate to wake her but her brother needs to talk to her." He said.

"I'll get her; you want her in your office again?" I asked as I kept walking to her room.

"Yes, thank you Zack." I heard him yell down the hall.

I opened the door to her room very quietly and saw her was still sleeping. I really didn't want to wake her up but I knew I had to. I lay down next to her, wrapped my arm around her waist and took her hand.

"Lils." I whispered into her ear.

"Hmm?" She muttered.

"Need you to get up baby."

"Why? What's wrong?" She ask sitting up really fast.

"Hey, hey calm down." I said. "Nothings wrong your brothers just on the phone."

"Oh okay." She said getting out of bed. "Um I'll text you once I come back and get dressed to find out where you are okay?"

"Sure." I said standing up. I looked and saw that she had slight dark circles under her eyes.

"Bye." She said going up on her toes to kiss me.

She left and I walked down to the game room to see everyone else. Everyone was obviously still kinda sad from yesterday but in better spirit. I eventually got a text from Lily, I told her where we were and she said she would be down soon.

"So did you get any sleep at all last night Zack?" Travis asked.

"Yeah I did actually." I said. "Only lost about an hour or so but I didn't mind."

"How was Lily last night?" Bailey asked as if she wasn't sure if she wanted the answer.

"Not that bad I guess." I said."It wasn't that good at first but she settled down and fell asleep around 2:30 or so."

"Well that's better than I thought she would do." London said from the corner.

"Hey guys." Lily said walking into the room.

"Hey Lily." Everyone said.

"I have something to tell you guys." She said sitting down next to me.

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"I'm leaving the S.S Tipton." She said.

**Wow! What? Haha so I hate that fact that I killed of Jack but it was something I planed from the very beginning and I had too. My friend Bailey has been waiting for this chapter for a LONG time now :P I don't know why. Thanks guys! Please, please, please review! **


	21. Going wrong

**Hi readers! So I didn't get the 5 reviews that I asked for which frustrated me non-stop but oh well. To get more review I am now ACCEPTING anonymous reviews!! Anyways so this chapter is a little short but I hope you enjoy. **

"_What is it?" Cody asked._

"_I'm leaving the S.S Tipton." She said._

Lily's point of view

"What?" They all shouted at the same time.

"Lily you can't leave." Bailey said almost in tears. I opened my mouth to correct her but Cody jumped in.

"Yeah I mean you tamed Zack, no one thought that was possible." He said. "We need you around."

"And I still need to beat you in video games." Travis said laughing a little.

"I need you as my study buddy/shopping partner!" London gasped.

"I'll never taste your cake ever again." Woody said in tears. He was referring to the chocolate cake I made for Bailey's birthday.

"Lils I..." Zack started but I had enough they needed the truth.

"Guys stop." I said raising my voice slightly. "I'm not leaving forever."

"Your not?" They all said with a smile.

"No." I said laughing a little. "I just need to be with Nathan right now, get some things settled."

"Oh Lily you scared us." Bailey said letting out a shaky laugh. "So how long will you be gone?"

"Hopefully no more than a month." I said walking over to sit next to Zack.

"Hey Lily who's going to be your guardian now?" Travis asked me.

"I don't know that's one of the biggest things we need to figure out." I said putting my head on Zack's shoulder.

"When are you leaving?" London asked.

I didn't answer right away I just bit my lip. "Tomorrow."

No one said anything I just buried my face in Zack's neck. After a second he wrapped his arms around me.

"It will be okay Lily." Bailey said.

"Thanks Bailey." I said lifting my head. "Thank you all, you've been great."

"Were here for you Lily." Cody said smiling.

"Well I guess I better start packing." I said getting up then looking at Zack. "Can you come with me?"

"Sure." He said standing up.

"Hey Lily." London called as we walked away. "Girls night in our room tonight?"

"Sure that would be great." I smiled

When we got back to my room Zack got out my suitcase while I went into my closet to start getting clothes out. For about 10 minutes I just wandered around the room packing some outfits. I felt Zack staring at me and when I looked up indeed he was watching me.

"What?" I asked laughing slightly.

"Nothing." He laughed. I set my clothes down and walked over to him. I sat down on his lap and felt his arms circle around me.

"I'm going to miss you." I said quietly.

"I'll miss you too Lils." He said then buried his face in my hair. "This will probably the longest we've ever been away from each other."

"It's true." I said coming to that realization as well. "At Christmas break we where only apart for almost a week."

We just sat in the silence for a few minutes. Enjoying the time we had together until I left.

"What's wrong babe?" He said turning me slightly so I was looking at him. "I see that worried look on your face."

"I'm not worried." I lied. Damn he knew me too well.

"Lillian Cecelia Katherine Parker I know something's wrong."

"I knew you would use my full name against me one day." I laughed.

"Come on."

"You'll think I'm crazy." I said playing with the ring on my finger. It was the one Zack gave me at Christmas and I've never take it off unless I absolutely had to. I tend to play with it a lot without even knowing.

"You are crazy Lily." He laughed kissing my temple. "That one of the things I love about you, so tell me."

"I'm kind of nervous to be away from you." I said quickly

"What do you mean you've been away from me before." He said confused.

"I know but I mean in this state of emotional stress." I explained. "Being around you calms me and makes me feel better."

"Well I'm glad I can do that but don't worry you'll have Nathan with you."

"That's true."

"And if you can call me whenever you need to."

"Thank you." I smiled turning my head to kiss him.

"No problem, now you should go get your packing done." He said lifting me onto my feet.

"Fine." I sighed walking back over to my clothes.

_____Bailey's point of view_____

Right now I was getting ready for a date I had with Cody tonight. I was texting Lily as I was getting ready; she was having a pretty rough time with Nathan down in NYC.

_L: Ughh it's just a lot to get done. Very emotional going through all this stuff._

_B: I understand, hang in there and remember were here for ya ;)_

_L: Thanks Bails! Well we have a meeting to deal with the house so I'll talk to you later_

_B: Bye_

"Hey Bailey, you ready to go?" Cody said coming into my room.

"Yeah let's go." I said getting up and putting my phone in my pocket.

We were going to a restaurant on the ship, our favorite place to go. As we walked we talked about the events of the day, mostly the same old same old. We got to the restaurant and ordered. Cody seemed to be in a weird mood, I couldn't figure out why.

"You okay?" I asked as we waited for our food.

"Yeah I'm fine." He smiled taking my hand.

"Hey what time is it?" I asked looking around for a clock.

"7:30."

"Oh!" I said quickly taking out my phone. "I have to call Lily and see how her meeting went!"

"Can't you do it later?" He said sounding a little annoyed.

"No, she has to fly to Santa Barbara tomorrow so she will be asleep soon."

"Come on Bailey, we haven't been able to spend a lot of time together lately."

"I know Cody but this will only take a few minutes then we can get back on with our date." I said getting a tad frustrated.

"Just spend tonight with me and call her tomorrow. Let Zack take care of her, why do you have to be so worried?"

"Cody! She's my friend." I said raising my voice slightly. "She's going through a hard time and I want to be there for her!"

"I know but she isn't your responsibility." He said raising his voice too. "It starting to sound like you care about Lily more than me!"

"Cody now that's just stupid!"

"Well that's what it feels like!"

"Fine, whatever." I said walking out of the restaurant.

I walked back to my room with tears starting to form in my eyes. Maybe I was being a little over protective but Cody knows how much this has affected Lily and how close we are. I just can't believe he would say those things.

I opened the door to my room to find London doing some meditation.

"Uhommmm moneyyyyyy." She said with her eyes closed. She turned to look and me then got up quickly. "Bailey what's wrong?"

"Cody and I got into a fight." I sniffed.

"Awwhh." She said giving me a hug. "I told you to dump him when you got the chance."

_____Lily's point of view___

"Okay well maybe I'll call Bailey later and talk to her." I said to Zack on the phone. "Thanks I'll talk to you later, love you bye."

"Almost ready Lily?" Nathan asked from his bedroom.

"Yeah ready when you are." I signed putting on my coat.

Things didn't seem to be going well anywhere. Bailey and Cody haven't been talking in a week and London ran out of her favorite eye make-up and is freaking out. Woody heard someone having a birthday party and ran to get some cake but when he ran down the stasis he fell and broke his arm. Travis is having problems in Science and both Bailey and Cody can't help him because there upset about their fight. As for me, let's just say my guardianship meeting was today.

Nathan and I took his car to the meeting and I got more and more nervous as we got there. We where the last to arrive at the meeting. When we walked in there were three men sitting around the table talking.

"Hello there." A bald man with tiny glasses said to us.

"Hello Mr. Davison, Mr. Wells, Mr. Conrad." Nathan said shaking their hands.

"Nice to see you again Nathan." Mr. Conrad said then turned to me. "And you too Lillian."

We sat down and Mr. Davison took out some papers and adjusted his little glasses.

"Now in your fathers will unfortunately was left unfinished." He said. All I could think of at that moment was "damn".

"He filled out most of it but this particular subject he was undecided." Mr. Wells added.

"Since your parents were divorced the only logical solution I can see if for Lillian to be under the care of her mother Jessica." Mr. Davison continued.

"No." Nathan and I said immediately.

"Well since your father never wrote anything else I don't know what else we can do." Mr. Wells said in a stern voice. "Anyone else we would have to do a background check on, it will take time we do not have."

"I'm not living with my mother." I said getting so frustrated tears started to form in my eyes.

"And I won't let her stay with our mother." Nathan said raising his voice just a little.

"What about my aunt Katherine?" I suggested looking at Nathan who nodded in agreement. "She's more of a mother to me then my real mom."

"I'm sorry Lillian but we don't have time for that." Mr. Conrad said.

I looked at Nathan who could see the frustration on my face. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Go out and wait in the lobby." I looked up in shock, about to protest but he continued before I did. "I don't want this to stress you out, go out there and I promise I will take care of this."

I knew I could trust him so I got up and walked into the lobby of the law building we were in. I was used to this place because this is one of my dad's company buildings.

"Do you need anything Miss Parker?" The receptionist asked me when I sat down.

"No thanks Selena." I took the liberty of knowing everyone's name who works with my dad.

I paced around, sat down, paced some more, had Selena get me water, paced again and then Nathan came out.

"So?" I asked. "Did you get Aunt Katherine?"

He shook his head. "No."

I signed walking over to him. "Thanks for trying Nate."

"But." He started. "I did get you another option but they're leaving the decision up to you."

"Okay." I said urging him to go on.

"So you can go with mom."

"Meh." I said wording my desire to live with my mom.

"Or if you want." He said dragging it out. "I could be your guardian."

"Really?!"

"Yeah." He laughed.

"Nathan I would love that but do you really want your little sister to live with you?" I asked. "I can't ask you to do that."

"Lily really I don't mind." He smiled. "Nothing would please me more."

"Thanks Nate." I said hugging him.

"Okay well let's go fill out the paper work." He said.

"Okay."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Things where starting to look a little better and I hoped it would continue this way.

**Ending on a happy note :) Thanks for reading. Please x10000 review haha yes I was reviews so much I said please a ten thousand times :P**


	22. Happiness & Acceptance

**Hey readers! So I got wonderful feedback from the last chapter :) So thank you guys so much for that! Im soo sorry this chapter is late but I did something stupid :P I uploaded the chapter onto my fanfiction account but never published it into the story. So I've been waiting for reviews and wondering why there weren't any, so I checked it out and now I feel so stupid! **

Lily's point of view

Nathan and I went out for dinner that night to celebrate, we even had some champagne. Nathan was usually pretty good about letting me have a drink here and there, after all I was 17. **(AN: Can someone tell me what the legal drinking age in U.S is? Is it 21? I live in Canada and its 18-19)** We got back to Nathans place around 11.

"I'm going to bed." Nathan said walking down the hall to his room. "Night Lily."

"Night Nate." I said walking along side of him to the guest room. "Thank again for today and everything."

"No problem." He said looking into the guest room where I was staying. "I guess we can call this your room now."

"Yeah I guess so."

"When we go back to the house next week in Santa Barbara we can go through everything, what we want to bring out here and what to sell." He said. "Then when you go back to school I'll have everything shipped over here okay?"

"Yeah sounds great." I smiled giving him a hug. "I'm gonna call Zack and tell him the good news."

"Okay, don't stay up to late."

"Way to go parental Nathan." I laughed as he started to walk out of my room.

"How did it sound?"

"Not bad." I laughed as he went down the hallway to his own room.

I looked around the room trying to picture this as my new bedroom. It was pretty plan but it would look different once all my stuff was in it.

"Let's see what does this room need to make it more Lily?" I said out loud. "Okay first some paint, can't live to long with white walls."

As I was about to figure out where all the furniture was going to go until my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lils, I didn't wake you did I" I heard Zack's voice say.

"Hey Zack." I said with a little laugh. "Nah you didn't wake me, how's it going?"

"Pretty good just here with everyone in the game room."

"Awesome, I say hi." I laughed walking over to sit in the window sill.

"Hey guys Lily sais hi." I heard him tell everyone then I heard the 6 of them yell. "Hey Lily!"

"Oh Zack I have news." I said remembering my news.

"Please tell me its good news." He said.

"Well I had my guardianship meeting today." I said making my voice sound a little sad.

"Oh no they're making you stay with your mom?" Zack said in disappointment.

"Nope!" I laughed. "Nathan pulled some strings because they wouldn't let me stay with anyone else not even my aunt Katherine since they would need to go background checks and it would take too long."

"So who is it?" He laughed. "The suspense is killing me."

"I get to stay with Nathan."

"That's great!" I said with the same tone, I could hear from the background that everyone else was happy too.

"I know I was so happy, I really think that's what dad would have wanted."

"I'm sure he would have, so how's everything else going?"

"Pretty good, were going back to Santa Barbara in a week or two to go through the house to see what we sell and what we bring to NYC."

"Oh fun stuff." He said sarcastically. "How do you think doing through the house will go?"

"It's going to be hard." I signed. "But then again we weren't in the house for long but still hard."

"Stay strong babe, I know you can do it."

"Thanks Zack." I said. "So are Cody and Bailey still on the outs?"

"Oh yes." He said talking in a low voice. "It's but it better end soon because we're all getting kind of sick of this."

"Awh man, well good luck with that."

"You too Lils."

"Well I'm going to bed; I'll talk to you soon." I said. "Love you."

"Night babe, I love you too."

"Night Zack." I said hanging up the phone.

Zack's point of view

(One week later)

"Okay I'm getting tired of Cody and Bailey." Travis said. Travis, Woody and I were all in my room.

"Yeah we need a way to get them back together." Woody said.

"Yeah but how?" I asked from my place on the floor.

"Maybe if we talk to Cody and London talks to Bailey?" Woody suggested.

"Nah we tried that but they won't listen." I said.

"How about we do that thing like on TV." Travis started. "We lock them into a room together and don't let them out until they solve their issues."

"Yeah!" Woody said very excited. "That always works on TV."

"Well it can't hurt." I said "They haven't talked in 2 weeks."

___2 day's later__

"Come on Cody, it will be fun." I said dragging him down the hall to the game room.

"Yeah just some guy time." Travis agreed.

I looked over at Woody for the signal. He was texting London to make sure Bailey was in the game room already. Once we got there Cody was a little more relaxed. Until we pushed him in and locked the door.

"Hey guys I heard the door." London said coming down the hall. "Everything set?"

"Yeah, did you lock the door on the other side with Bailey in there?" Travis asked.

"Yup."

Cody's point of view

"Come on guys let me out!" I yelled from inside the game room.

"We will let you out when you two make up." Zack laughed.

Make up? Make up with whom?

"I guess they want us to stop fighting."

I turned around to see who was talking to me and there stood Bailey. Oh great! So this is what their plan was. Those guys watch too much TV.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Look Cody I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I should have been focusing on our date instead of talking on the phone."

"No I'm sorry." I said taking her hand. "I was being stubborn, you had the right to be worried about Lily she's your best friend."

"But you're really important to me too." She smiled. "And I should have showed you that."

"Let's just forget about it." I smiled kissing her. "We were both at fault a little."

"Okay."

"Alright guys you can open the door." I yelled out to Zack. "We're not fighting anymore."

The door slowly opened and all of our friends were standing there with looks of caution, just in case we were lying. When they saw my arm around Bailey they stopped and opened the door.

"Thank goodness." Woody said. "We were getting extremely tired of you guys fighting."

"Were we that bad?" Bailey asked sheepishly.

"YES!" They all yelled back.

"Well things are back to normal." I said kissing Bailey's cheek.

"Almost normal." Bailey said. "But hopefully things are going well with Lily."

Lily's point of view

Nathan and I were at my house in Santa Barbara. We had gone through the whole house writing down what would stay and what would go. We weren't going to move anything yet because we were staying here while we planned the funeral.

"That took a little longer than I thought." I said sitting down on the couch in the living room.

"Yeah." Nathan said looking a little apprehensive. "Do you want to do Dad's room and his office now?"

"Sure let's get it over with." I said after thinking for a second.

We decided that these two rooms we could pack up now since we wouldn't be using them.

When I walked into the bedroom and so many memories can flooding back into my mind. The tan colored walls that made the room feel so warm. The bed with the chocolate brown comforter with white stripes and a red trim on it. I remember curling up in the bed with him when I had nightmares or if he was leaving the next day.

"You alright?" Nathan asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said looking around. "Where do you want to start?"

"How about with the clothes?"

"Okay."

We spent about an hour going through his closet and dresser. We were donating all the clothes except for a few things. Nathan kept some of the things that fit him like some suits, dress shirts, a few golf shirts and a pair of jeans. I kept two of his shirts for myself; one was a purple dress shirt that I pick out for him for his first away conference since the divorce. The other was a simple blue t-shirt that we he wore for a family picture we did a few years ago. We packed up all the clothes into boxes and then put them into the basement. Then we decided to go through the other stuff that was in the closet and dresser.

"Hey Nathan look at his." I said holding up a big photo album.

"So that's where he's been hiding it." Nathan laughed. "Put if over there, we'll take it with us."

We found another photo albums, cards from birthdays, little crafts Nate and I had made for him as kids and a few home movies.

"Aw look Lily this was from one of your last pageants." Nathan laughed.

"Oh goodness." I laughed watching myself in a purple dress walk around on stage. "Do we have to keep that?"

"Yes of course we do."

"I remember this one." I said holding up a DVD. "This was the video's dad and I took of our Europe trip a year ago."

"Oh yeah." I said taking the rest of the boxes downstairs. "You guys had a great time."

"You were there for part of it." I laughed. "But you spent the rest of the time at work."

We spent most of the day in dad's office. We didn't find much in there, mostly work stuff.

"Hey Nate this drawer is locked." I said from behind his desk.

"Oh yeah one second." He said running out of the room. He came back after a minute with a key in hand.

"It said in his will that there is something in there for you." He said handing me the key.

I slowly placed the key into the slot and turned it. I opened it even slower as is if something was going to jump out at me. But nothing did, when I looked into the drawer there was just an envelope. I took it out and looked at it confused.

"Open it." Nathan said from his spot on the desk. "The will said it was a letter, he wrote one every year just in case something ever happened to him."

"Really? What about? Final goodbyes?"

"I don't know read it." He said. "But it's recent; he finished it right after your 17th birthday."

"Wow that was like 4-5 weeks ago." I said as I opened the envelope.

"I'll go put these boxes downstairs; you go on and read it." He said leaving the room.

I took a deep breath and took out the piece of paper. It was a full page long with the date set as the day after my birthday. After taking another breath I read the letter slowly…

My Beautiful Lillian, If you're reading this something must have happened to me. I hope you are doing well. Don't greave too much, I had a very happy life with you and your brother and I wouldn't change a thing about it. You and Nathan were the light of my life. I remember when I would come home from a trip or just being at the office for the day you would always great me as if I was gone for 3 years. If I was ever having a rough day at work I would think about how I would see my beautiful daughter soon enough. You can make anyone smile with those big blue eyes and bright smile.

Never forget the times we shared together Lily, I know I will always remember no matter where I am. I feel confident that you have the best people in your life to take care of you right now, even if I'm not there. I know Nathan will always be there for you along with Zack and all of your friends. Always remember Lily that even if I'm not there with you I'll always be there. I promised to be there for every important event in your life and I intend to keep that promise. I'll be watching you graduate from school, moving onto the working world, on your wedding day and when you have kids. You will do wonderful in life Lily, as a mother, a friend, a sister, a wife and to me a daughter. Even if you can't see me I'm never really far form you my dear.

Love always, Jack Parker aka your tag team partner

When I finished the letter I had tears streaming down my cheeks. It was so touching; I can't believe my father had done this. I also felt a good feeling of closure, like I finally got my goodbye from him. I suppose I needed to know that even though he was gone he would always be there out of sight but not out of mine.

"You alright Lily?" Nathan asked when he walked back into the room.

"Yeah Nate." I laughed wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'm great."

Zack's point of view

It's been a few days since Cody and Bailey got back together and things have been getting back to normal. Everyone was busy today so Bailey and I were hanging out on the sky deck so she could help me with math.

"So do you understand now?" Bailey asked after explaining the test review for the 3rd time.

"Yeah I do." I laughed, finally understanding the material we covered all week. "Thanks for the help Bailey; Lily usually helps me with math."

"No problem Zack." Bailey said closing her book.

"And to thank you for your help." I said standing up. "I'm going to buy you a smoothie, what flavor you want?"

"Strawberry Tango please." She smiled.

I walked over and got the smoothies. When I came back Bailey was talking with Mr. Moseby.

"Hey Mr. Moseby." I said walking back to my spot and handing Bailey her smoothie. "Here you go Bailey."

"Thanks Zack." Bailey said. "Mr. Moseby was just saying that Lily called to invite us all to Jack's funeral next week."

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "Are we allowed to go Mr. Moseby?"

"Of course." Mr. Moseby said. "When we dock got in St Thomas Virgin Islands next week both of you, Cody, Woody, Travis, London and I will go on a plane to Santa Barbara."

"That's great, how long will we be there for?" I asked.

"Only 2 days." Mr. Moseby answered. "And Lily was kind enough to let us stay at her house so we don't have to be in a hotel."

"Sounds cool."

"Perfect." Mr. Moseby said. "I need to get back to work, make sure you tell everyone else so we will be ready to leave next week."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review :) Again sorry for my stupidity! But I'm basically done the next chapter so it will be up VERY soon. Thanks everyone!**


	23. Final Goodbye

**Hello everyone! I know this chapters late…again. I'm sorry but it took me awhile to get into the depression I needed to write the funeral scene. Enjoy.**

Zack's point of view

So today was the day we leave for Santa Barbara. We had to get up pretty early to get off the boat in time to catch the plane. Thankfully we made it and now we were on our way.

In rows of three it was Woody in the window seat, Travis and then me. Across from us were Bailey, Cody and London. Mr. Moseby was sitting behind us.

"Good morning everyone, the sky's seem to be clear so this should be a smooth ride." The pilot said over the intercom. "We should be arriving in Santa Barbara California in 4 hours, thank you and enjoy your flight."

"Ugh 4 hours!" Woody complained.

"Don't worry Woody." Travis said. "It will go by fast with all of us here."

"Well first things first." London said. "I'm going to sleep, it's too early."

"Yeah it is." Travis and Woody both agreed.

Within a few minutes London, Travis and Woody were all asleep. I actually wasn't tired so I just half watched the movie that they had playing.

"Wow Zack you're actually still awake?" Cody laughed.

"Yes." I laughed. "I'm not very tired."

"He's just excited to see Lily." Bailey said from beside Cody.

"Yeah, yeah." I said turning my attention back to the movie.

I must have fallen asleep during the movie because I woke up to the sound of Woody and Travis talking.

"Hey dude, you finally awake." Travis laughed. I sat up and saw that they were playing cards.

"Yeah." I mumbled. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Well according to Cody you dozed off not long after us so you were asleep for three hours and forty five minutes." Travis said as Woody laughed.

"Wow really?"

"Yeah the pilot just came on and said we will land in like 10-15 minutes." He said getting very into the card game.

I looked over to where the others where sitting and I saw London was still fast asleep along with Bailey and Cody. I was too lazy to stand up so I grabbed a card from Travis and chucked it at Cody's head.

"What? What!" Cody said sitting up. "Zack did you just throw a card at me."

"Yeah pretty much." I smiled. "Wake the girls were going to land in like 10 minutes."

Our landing wasn't bad, my ears popped but it didn't hurt that bad. We got off the plane and headed to customs. That took awhile and it was extremely boring.

"Alright everyone our bags are to the left." Mr. Moseby instructed. "Once we all have our belongings we can go find Lily."

It didn't take long at all to find all of or bags. Within minutes we had everything and were walking to the front entrance of the airport. We stood there for a few minutes scanning the crowd for Lily.

"Hey there's Nathan." Bailey said pointing him out in the middle of the crowded airport.

"Hey everyone." He smiled once we saw us walking towards him.

"Hi Nathan." We all said.

"Oh Mr. Parker once again I'm so sorry to hear about your father." Mr. Moseby said.

"Thank you Mr. Moseby and please call me Nathan." He smiled. "Alright guys I rented a big van for us, its outside."

We walked outside and sure enough there was a van. We pilled all of the bags in and headed off.

"Hey Nathan where's Lily?" London asked.

"We figured you guys would be hungry so she's at the house making some lunch." He said from the driver's seat.

It was about a half an hour drive until we pulled up next to Lily's house. It was a pretty big house with two levels. It was white with blue shutters/trim and had lots of windows. We got all of our stuff out and headed up to the front door. On our way there you could see the garden full of flowers.

Nathan opened the door and we all walked into the front room. The house had a really night ceiling and light brown hardwood flooring. It was one of those places where you instantly felt comfortable.

"Just leave you bags here for now." Nathan said. "Your all probably hungry."

"So much." Woody said rubbing his stomach.

"Then let's go." He smiled leading us down a hallway towards the kitchen. "Lily?"

"Yeah?" I heard a very familiar voice ask.

"Were here." He said as we entered the kitchen.

The kitchen had a big wooden table with plates and cutlery all lay out. It had all the appliances and shinny granite counter tops.

"Hey guys." Lily said coming from the other room.

Bailey and London immediately ran over to hug Lily when she walked in. We all walked over to join them saying our hellos to her as well. When they girls stepped away from Lily I was finally able to see her. She looked just as beautiful as always except she looked thinner, drained and a little unhealthy. When she looked up from Bailey and saw me the million dollar smile broke out.

"Zack." She said walking over to hug me.

"Hey Lils." I smiled as I hugged her back. As she was in my arms my suspensions were confirmed, she did feel smaller and lighter.

"I missed you." She said pulling back.

"Missed you too babe." I said leaning down to kiss her.

"So Lily whatcha cooking?" Travis asked once Lily and I broke apart.

"Pizza." She said walking over to the oven and pulling out two large pizzas.

"They look delicious." Woody said nearly drooling.

"Don't worry Woody." Lily said placing the pizzas on the stove. "These won't take long to cool."

"While we wait we can all take a seat at the table." Nathan said motioning to the table.

We sat down while Lily cut the pizza up and handed it out to all of us. It was delicious, it tasted even better then it looked. Just when we thought we were full, Lily pulled out this apple pie.

"Oh that was amazing." I said as everyone else agreed.

"Alright guys come with me." Lily said standing up from the table. "I'll show you were your rooms are."

We all climbed the stairs to the second floor, and started walking around to the rooms. As we walked I looked on the walls and saw pictures of Lily and the rest of her family.

"Have you packed everything away yet Lily?" Bailey asked.

"No, just a few rooms but the rest will be done before we leave." She responded. Right then she stopped in front of the first door.

"Mr. Moseby this is your room." She said opening the door to a room that was empty except of a bed and a small dresser. "Sorry there isn't much in it, this was my dad's office and we already cleaned it out."

"No trouble at all." Mr. Moseby assured her placing his bags down and continuing the tour with us.

"Boys you'll be right here in the guest room." She said motioning to a well decorated room that was very bright and had multiple beds and cots in it for us.

"This is Nathans room." She said motioning to the door across the hall from the guest room. "Girls you'll be staying right here in my room."

"Awesome." London said.

"But Lily if we stay in your room where will you sleep?" Bailey asked.

"Oh don't worry about it Bailey, I'll just stay in my dad's room." She said.

"You sure you want to do that Lily?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She smiled. "Alright let's go bring these bags to my room."

Mr. Moseby went downstairs to check up on the SS Tipton while the rest of us went to Lily's room.

"Right here." She said opening the door.

Her room was exactly like I had thought it would be, exactly like her personality. Her walls here a light purple color with lots of pictures and some posters on them. She had a wooden vanity dresser with decorations from different places her and her dad have gone. There was a desk in the corner and a TV beside it. There was also a bookcase and double doors which I guess lead to her closet. Her bed was on the far side of the room with purple, white and chocolate brown sheets and pillows.

"I love it Lily!" Bailey said once she took it all in. "It's so cool."

While the girls put their bags in the closet I went over to look at some of the pictures on her wall. There were so many! Lots of Lily and her dad in different locations.

"Like them?" I turned around to see her standing behind me.

"Yeah they're nice." I said pulling her in front of me and put my arms around her. "You take lots of pictures."

"Yeah I do." She laughed then pointed to one picture on the end. "This was the last one I took of dad and me."

It was a picture of Lily, Jack and Nathan at a restaurant. They seemed to be somewhat dressed up and there was a cake in front of Lily. They all looked really happy.

"Where were you?"

"That was at my birthday dinner." She smiled. "We went out to a restaurant and dad had them bring out this cake he bought to surprise me."

"That's a good memory." I said kissing her forehead.

"Hey Lily, where did you get this stuff?" Bailey asked from her dresser.

"Which stuff?" Lily laughed as we walked over to where Bailey and London were standing.

"All of it! It's all so cool." Bailey said picking up a green and pink painted fan.

"Dad got me that when he went to Japan." She said then picking up a little stuffed animal. "This is from a few years ago when dad and I went to Beijing for some events of the summer Olympics. This was one of the mascots."

"That's awesome." London said picking up a snow globe with Tinker Bell inside it with glitter. "How about this?"

"My first trip to Disney World." She smiled.

"Wow Lily you've been to a lot of places." Bailey said in awe.

"Yeah." She smiled. "My Dad and I would love to travel together."

___That night___

We spent the rest of the night mostly just relaxing and getting used to the house. We had a great time watching movies all together. Mr. Moseby was the first to go up to bed and then Nathan.

"We should probably get to bed." Bailey said yawning. "It's gonna be a long day tomorrow, especially for you Lily."

"Yeah let's go." Cody said.

We all climbed the stairs up to our rooms. I fell asleep pretty quickly since I woke up early. I awoke suddenly when I heard a noise come from the hall. I looked up and saw that it was 3am. I walked to the door and slowly poked my head out, no one was there. I stepped out and walked down the hallway to the stair case, I was about to go down when I heard another little noise. I quietly tip toed down the stairs and saw Lily on the couch.

"What are you doing?" I whispered once I entered the living room.

"Hi." She said snapping her head up and giving me that innocent face.

"Why are you out here?" I asked sitting next to her on the couch. "You need sleep babe it's gonna be a tough day tomorrow."

"I know, I know." She said sounding a little frustrated. "I just couldn't sleep in there, so I came down here."

"I understand." I said patting her arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine just need some sleep."

"You're not going to get any sleep on this couch Lils." I said knowing most of the time she moved around in her sleep, if on the couch she would fall off.

"Well its better than the restless sleep I got in there."

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked. "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"I would but we can't stay down here." She said standing up. "I think I can stay in my dad's room if you're with me."

"Alright." I said walking up the stairs with her.

___The next morning___

I woke up at around 8am. There wasn't much noise so I'm guessing no one was up yet. I slowly got out of bed so Lily wouldn't wake up. She didn't have the best sleep so I didn't want to wake her. I opened the door and started walking out into the hall; I turned around and saw Nathan standing in the hall looking at me.

"Ughh hey." I said pretty sure I was a about to be killed.

"She couldn't do it could she?" Nathan laughed.

"Nah, I found her downstairs around 3." I said walking closer to him so I wouldn't have to talk so loud.

"Yeah I thought so." He said. "Don't worry I'm not mad, thanks for being there for her."

"No problem."

"Well I'm going to go start breakfast." She said walking down the stairs. "It's going to be a long day."

Lily's point of view

__Later that day__

Right now Nathan and I were in the limo on our way to the church where the funeral was going to be held. It was 2 pm and we had been doing the opened casket visiting all morning. Zack and the rest of the gang had called and said they would be there soon; they didn't come to the visiting because it was mostly family/close friends. I also think they didn't come because they felt a little uncomfortable, which I understood.

As we pulled up there were a few camera's waiting outside, the paparazzi. Since my dad work for many celebrity clients to whom we got close to they would be at the funeral which meant paparazzi. Thankfully I prepared for this, I had sun glasses to hide my eyes, which right now where red and puffy. As soon as we stepped out of the limo I saw the camera's going off. I could also here then all yelling, mostly stuff like "Lily! Nathan! Miss Parker! Mr. Parker!" as Nathan led me up to the church.

Once we got inside I saw everyone was seated. I looked around and saw a lot of friends and Zack, Cody, Bailey, London, Travis, Woody and Mr. Moseby were seated in the 6th row.

"If you're ready we can bring the casket in?" The funeral director said. Nathan looked down at me and I nodded.

"Sure." Nathan replied. They brought the casket to the doors and started to bring it out. Nathan and I were just going to walk behind the casket to our seats in the front.

Nathan took my hand as we started to walk. As we went I got a good look at everyone who was here. I could feel my eyes start to water a little bit. I saw Zack and the rest of the SS Tipton gang all dressed in black and white. When Nathan and I walked passed Zack, who was on the end put out his hand and I took it for a quick second until we moved on.

The church was decorated with lots of flowers, mostly red roses and Cala lilies. This made my heart sink a bit, my dad always loved to have lilies in the house when I wasn't around. He always said they reminded him of me, not just with the name but with there beauty.

Once we got to the front of the church one of the attendants handed me my bouquet that I was going to place on my dad's casket. It was a big bunch of pink Stargazer lilies. Nathan told me to pick a flower that would represent me. I chose those because it was a mix of my dad's favorite and me, the lilies he loves and the bright pink color I liked. Nathan stayed in the aisle while I went up to the casket and placed the flowers right on top. I stayed there for a second and my fingers across the smooth surface if the casket.

"I love you Daddy." I whispered before turning back to Nathan. We walked back and sat in the front row with Aunt Katherine. She was here with her husband Matt.

The priest started the service and I started to bawl my eyes out. Just the thought of my dad being in the casket made my heart break. I was getting pretty loud with my sobs when Nathan tried to calm me down.

"Its okay Lily." He said hugging me as aunt Katherine scooted closer and put her hand on mine.

"I..I..don..dont like the tho..thought of him being in th.. the casket." I sobbed on his shoulder.

"Oh honey its okay." Katherine said. "It's just his body, his soul and spirit is in heaven."

I just nodded, that thought made the sobs less frequent. The service seemed to go on for hours. Finally the priest asked the family to come up. The four of us stood up and walked up to him.

"I'm so sorry Lillian." She said shaking my hand. "He will always be with you child."

"Thank you." I said with a small smile.

Soon after that the service was over and they started to push the casket down the aisle of the church. Nathan and I slowing followed it back down with Katherine and Matt.

Once again once we got outside and I saw the casket being lifted onto the funeral car I started sobbing all over again. Before I knew it everyone was around me. Zack had his arms wrapped around me, Bailey and London were both crying while holding my hand and Woody, Travis and Cody were kind of in a group hug around us.

I had my eyes focused completely on the casket just picturing my dad laying there like he had been during the visitation. I was aware of everyone around me and I could hear then too. It was all a chorus of "It will be okay" "Were here for you" stuff like that but I was just tore at the fact that that would be the last time that I physically saw my dad. I turned around to force myself into Zack's arms and sobbed even harder. Nathan said this would be one of the most emotional parts but this was getting to be too much.

The paparazzi started coming around since everyone was leaving so I quickly put my glasses back on and ran to slide into the limo with Nathan, Katherine and Matt. We were all headed to the hotel where we would be holding the reception. Once we pulled up I had to admit the hotel was beautiful.

We got into the room we would be using and I thought it was beautiful. They had moved all the flowers from the church and placed them here. There was also picture set up all around of Dad, Nathan and I. In the front of the room there was a big picture of just Dad, it was a really nice picture too. I remember picking it out a few weeks ago; it was from our last family photo shoot. He looked really happy in the picture. It was a head shot and you could just see the white shirt he had on. Of course he was wearing his signature smile and his hair was slightly messy but in a good way.

_____A few hours later____

Everyone seemed to be having a pleasant time, which was good because Dad wouldn't have wanted everyone crying and sad. We were laughing and telling stories about Dad, sure there were some tears but all in all it was a good group to be around.

"Lily I can't believe some of the celebrities your dad worked for." Bailey said running over to me. "I just saw Brad Pitt, Janet Jackson, Britney Spears and Jennifer Aniston."

"Yeah some he didn't even work for some of them he just knew them really well from other people." I laughed.

"It's so cool." Cody said. All of a sudden his jaw dropped and he just stared at me. I looked around and saw Bailey and Zack had the same expression.

"Hey Lily." I turned around and found out what they were so shocked about

"Hi Leo." I said hugging him. Yes I know I was hugging the one and only Leonardo Dicaprio.

"I'm so sorry to hear about Jack. do you know where your living yet?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm going to live with Nathan in New York City." I smiled.

"That's great." He smiled. "Remember if you need anything just call me."

"Thanks." I said as he walked back to the rest of the guests.

"That was Leonardo Dicaprio!" Cody said jumping up and down like a teen age girl.

"Yeah." I laughed as he stopped. "He's known me since I was 3; my dad met him when he did Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh I so wish I was you." Bailey laughed.

"Lily I'm gonna go thank everyone." Nathan said. "You want to say anything?"

"Sure." Everyone had been giving little speeches all day and now I wanted to make one.

We walked up to the little stage they had in the front of the room. Nathan picked up the mic and went to had it to me. I refused telling him to go first.

"Hello everyone." Nathan started. "I would just like to thank everyone for coming here today, it means a lot to Lily and I. I'm sure Dad would have appreciated you all being here today, thank you."

Nathan handed the mic to me and stood off to the side.

"I am very thankful to have you all here, as I'm sure my dad would be too." I said. "I'm so grateful for everyone in this room and the part they play in my life."

I looked out at the audience, 90% of the people out there were close to me. This made me feel at better and calmer.

"Most of you I consider family which I love, I mean how many people can say they have a close relationship with Leonardo Dicaprio." I said winking at him while everyone laughed. "But really all of you make the passing of my dad a lot easier so thank you. I would also really like to thank my wonderful brother Nathan for all he has done for me, including letting me live with him."

Everyone started to clap and I went over to hug Nathan with tears in my eyes once again.

"And last I would like to thank my wonderful friends from the SS Tipton." I said walking off the stage towards the table were they were sitting.

"My wonderful supervisor Mr. Moseby, my amazing friends Cody, Travis, London, Woody and Bailey." I said walking around the table as I named them, when I got to Zack I stopped and placed my hand on his shoulder. "And my fantastic boyfriend Zack. You all have been so gracious too me during this whole emotional time. I would have never been able to get through this without you guys. Thank you."

Everyone clapped as I went to place the mic back on the stage. The tears where still flowing from my eyes as I sat down with Zack and the others.

"That was great Lily." Zack said pulling me onto his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder while he rubbed my back.

"We all know you would do the same for us Lily, it's our pleasure." London said and everyone agreed.

I tried to slow my breathing a little as so the tears would stop. I knew started crying with tear of happiness but now it felt different and I couldn't stop. Zack must have noticed my change in mood and struggle because he leaned forward to whisper in my ear.

"Shhhh babe its okay just let it out." I knew that was probably the best thing but I didn't want to sit here and cry with everyone around.

___Zack's point of view___

I set Lily on my chair as I ran over to Nathan.

"Hey Nathan, is there anything else where going to do here?" I asked.

"No just going to hang out for another hour or two maybe." He said shrugging his shoulders. "Why?"

"I think Lily needs to just let everything out so I was thinking of taking her back to the house." I said looking back at the table. Bailey and London were in front of her talking while the boys were behind/next to Lily trying to sooth her.

"Yeah that's a good idea." He said looking over at her. "Everyone's seen her so it won't be a big deal. Maybe try and get her to sleep too since she didn't get much last night."

"Okay, we will meet you back home." I said as I started to walk back to the table.

"Hey Zack." Nathan called. "Take the car you guys drove here; I'll bring everyone else back in the limo with me."

"Okay great." I said walking back to the table. "Come on Lils lets go."

She stood up and I placed my arms around her as I started leading her to the door.

"I'm just gonna take her home to get some rest." I said to the others as they nodded. "You guys will come back with Nathan."

"Okay bye guys." Travis said as we walked out the door.

**Once again sorry this chapter took so long. The next chapter will be short but it will be up soon! Please review, thanks everyone :)**


	24. Emotions & Reasons

**Okay enjoy the next chapter! Okay so just a note this chapter is a little more mature then the others. It's nothing bad but its does a little further then my other chapters.**

**Ps: The Authors note at the end is VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ :)**

Zack's point of view

It was a short drive back to the house from the hotel. Once we got there I pulled Lily up to her room and sat down on the bed with her. I just held her and let her cry out her emotion. After 30 minutes or so she started to speak more.

"Why am I so emotional?" She said putting her head in her hands.

"Lily you're going through a very dramatic and emotional time." I said brushing the hair back from her face. "It will take awhile for you to get back to normal."

"Am I becoming depressed?" She cried from my arms.

"No, no." I said. "Your just really fragile and your emotions are taking over sometimes, don't worry it will pass."

"But I don't this!" She yelled. "I feel weak and miserable."

"I know but it's only because you still have the dramatic thoughts of you dad." I explained. "Once you forget that and remember the good thing of your dad's life this will stop."

She was silent for awhile as I took off her high heels. I figured it was time she got some rest. I looked up at her outfit; she was wearing a black dress with a black mini short sleeved sweater over it. I was about to suggest that she go change into something more comfy but she pulled me back onto the bed before I could.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." She sniffed wiping her tears away. "I just needed this."

She placed her hand on the back of my neck and pulled me into a very passionate kiss. At first I didn't mind when it turned from a kiss to making out but then I felt that the kiss wasn't normal. Usually there is just passion but this was more of a forced, aggressive passion.

"Lils what's going on?" I asked knowing something was wrong.

"Shhh." She smiled placing her finger seductively on my mouth. "I just love you."

She pushed me down so I was lying on her bed with my back somewhat propped up by the pillows. She slowly pulled off the sweater she had on and then I realized why she had it on in the first place. Under it was the top of her dress that was strapless with a very low cut sweetheart neckline. She got up on the bed and moved on me so she was straddling my waist. I was about to ask once again what this was but she cut me off with another aggressive kiss. Without breaking the kiss she started to unbutton the shirt I was wearing. She was trying to get it off when I stopped her.

"Lily what are you doing?"

"Please Zack." She said in a bit of a shaky voice. "Just make me to forget."

"Lily no." I said taking her hands so she could take off any more clothes. "This isn't what I meant by forgetting."

"But it's a fun way to forget."

"Lily your not thinking this threw your just vulnerable right now." I said looking right into her eyes so she would understand. "You don't want this."

"Yes I do." She said getting frustrated. "I love you and I want to be with you right now."

"Lily this is the emotion I was talking about. It's taking over; you don't know what you're doing."

She kisses me again with the most passion ever. It was still forced but it took me back for a second. I knew if she kept this up I might not be able to stop myself.

"That's enough." I said pulling away from her. I grabbed my shirt and walked out of the room and went into the living room.

**AN :( I know that seemed a little strange but this kind of thing happens so people trust me. You might do anything to forget some things. Also some people may think it's a little early for the sex and what not but there 17 obviously they think about these things)**

I was downstairs for about 30 minutes just watching TV before I heard Lily come down.

"Hey Lils." I said when she reached the living room. She had changed from her dress to black yoga pants and a blue-t shit. Her eyes were still red so I guessed she had been crying again.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked in a very small voice.

"No babe of course not." I said. "Come here."

She slowly walked forward and curled up on my lap.

"I'm so sorry Zack." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Lily I understand that you weren't thinking straight, its fine." I smiled taking her hands. "Why were you crying upstairs?"

"At what point?" She said with a small smile.

"After I left and came down here."

"Well at first I was crying because I felt rejected by you, then after awhile of calming down I started crying because I was acting like such an idiot." She explained.

"Your felt rejected?" I said slightly shocked.

"Yeah at first." She shrugged. "I thought you left because you didn't want me."

"Oh Lily." I laughed. "Of course I wanted you."

"Really?"

"Yes, you had no idea how hard it was for me to resist you." I said. "You just looked so beautiful and sexy but I knew that you weren't yourself. As much as I wanted to give in I didn't want to have us regretting it at some point in the future."

"Thank you Zack." She smiled and hugged me. "For not taking advantage of me in my emotional state."

"I would never." I said giving her a quick kiss. I had to smile after because I felt the real passion in this kiss, not the aggressive passion like before. "Okay you should probably go to sleep for awhile."

"Good idea." She said with a yawn. She stood up and walked around to the back of the couch then kissed me.

"If you need me I'll be right here." I said as she started up the stairs.

I watched TV until everyone else got back.

"Hey Zack." Cody said waking into the house with everyone else behind him.

"Hello."

"Where's Lily?" Nathan asked.

"Upstairs asleep." I said following them to the kitchen.

"That's good, she needs the rest." He said breathing sign of relief.

"Yeah so anything exciting happen before we came?" Bailey asked.

"Nope not at all." I answered.

___The next day__

I woke up the next morning shocked by the time. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:30am. I sat up and noticed that Travis, Cody and Woody where still asleep too. We were probably all so tired from yesterday. I walked out into the hall and it sounded pretty quiet. I thought everyone was still asleep when I heard something coming from the kitchen. As I got closer to the kitchen I heard the noise kind of sounded like an argument.

"I can't believe her!"

"Lily come on we don't know the whole story yet."

"We left 4 messages and sent 6 e-mails Nate!"

"Calm down she must have a good reason, we will call her later."

I walked into the kitchen and saw Nathan and Lily fully dressed. Nathan next to the island with his coffee and Lily sitting on the counter opposite him.

"Good Morning Zack" Nathan said when I walked in.

"Morning Nathan" I said walking over and stood next to Lily. "Morning."

"Hello there" she laughed.

"So what's the problem?" I asked. "I heard stressed talking."

"We were just trying to figure out why Jessica wasn't at the funeral yesterday."

I had to think for a minute but they were right. Lily and Nathans mom Jessica wasn't there yesterday.

"Was the divorce really that bad that she would go?" I asked.

"No" Nathan said. "They weren't extremely close but they didn't hate each other."

"And she can't say she didn't know because we called and e-mailed" Lily said.

"It just doesn't add up" Nathan said with a puzzled look. "When we told her that dad had died she seemed upset."

"That's it I'm calling her" Lily said jumping off the counter and dialing the phone.

We were all silent as Lily waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hi mom" Lily said into the phone. "It's Lily I was just wondering what in the world possessed you to miss dad's funeral. So when you get this please call me, Nathan and I are that the house in Cali just so you know. Alright bye."

"Ugh" She said hanging up the phone. "She better call back this time."

"Don't worry about it now Lils" I said as she walked over to the table.

"I'll try not too" She said as I sat down next to her.

"Morning!" Travis called as everyone walked into the kitchen. Did they all wake up at the same time or was that planed?

"Hey guys" I said when they joined us at the table.

The morning was pretty chill; Lily made us a breakfast of pancakes and fruit.

"Hey Lily did you eat anything?" Nathan asked as we were all clearing the plates from the table.

"No" Lily said simply. I looked up and saw Nathans expression, a mix of confusion and slight panic. I must have had a similar look because Nathan gave me a nod then took me into the family room.

"That's not good" He said rubbing the back of his neck and pacing back n forth. "I'm not going crazy am I? I mean I'm not the only one noticing her eating habits changing?"

"Nah I've noticed too" I said leaning against the wall. "I also noticed how she looks thinner and tired."

"What do I do? What do I say? Oh god this is the first time I actually have to be like a father to Lily and I don't know what to do!" Nathan said freaking out.

I had to feel bad for Nathan; this isn't something he was used too. At his age and with this life style the last thing he would need to think about is being a father. I knew that he was determined to take good care of Lily but this was too much too fast.

"Alright let's calm down" I said. "For now let's just keep an eye on her maybe it's just stress."

"Ok" He said trying to breath normally again. "That sounds good."

We walked back into the kitchen to everyone decided what to do today.

"So what did I miss?"

"We were just talking about the plan for today" Bailey said.

"How about I drive you guys up to the mall?" Nathan said walking over to us.

"Ooooo shopping!" London exclaimed.

"Oh yeah you guys will love it" Lily said. "It's huge."

"Let's go." Cody said.

We all got our things together and were ready to leave.

"Everyone ready?" Nathan asked.

"I'll get it." Lily said when the phone rang. "Nathan!"

"Uh oh" He said looking down the hall were Lily just appeared. "What?"

"Mom."

"Ohh" He said turning towards us. "Um okay Mr. Moseby you can drive so can you take everyone to the mall?"

"Sure but I don't know where it is."

"It's real easy just go onto the main road and get on I-94 you can't miss it" He said. "We'll meet you guys there later."

"Alright kids lets go" Mr. Moseby said as Nathan ran into the other room.

Lily's point of view

Nathan and I went into the living room to talk to mom. We sat down and I put the phone on speaker.

"Hi Mom" Nathan said.

"Hey guys" She said in a worried tone. Yeah she better be worried if she doesn't have a good excuse. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, fine were all fine how lets here it." I snapped.

"Lily.." Nathan said giving me a look that said stop that.

"Look guys I really wanted to be at the funeral, really I did" She defended.

"Then why weren't you?" Nathan asked.

"I was planning on going but" She trailed off as if not wanting to tell us more. "I got a call from Charles Davis."

I looked at Nathan very confused. Charles Davis worked with my dad, they were very close. He did work at the main office and some banking.

"So what did he say?" I asked.

"Well..you see he" She trailed on "He threated to have to arrested if I came to the funeral."

"What? Why?" I asked not sure if I should ask, fearing the answer.

"He would have to accusations to place you under arrest." Nathan wondered. "Would he?"

"See that's the thing he would." She said quickly.

"Mom!" I somewhat yelled. "What did you do?"

"Ok, okay I stole some money from your father."

"Oh god." Nathan said putting his head in his hands.

"Mom how could you do that."

"I don't know it was stupid and selfish." She explained. "I was having money problems and I didn't know what to do."

"There was other ways mom stealing is never the answer." Nathan said.

"You could have just asked dad maybe he could have helped you."

"I know." She signed.

"Wait how long ago was this?" Nathan asked with sudden curiosity.

"Not long after the divorce." She answered.

"Oh yes how it makes sense." He said.

"What are you talking about Nate?" I asked feeling totally out of the loop.

"You were too little to remember but after the divorce I remember there was a big upraise about dad losing money and it took awhile before anyone knew what happened." Nathan went on. "Once dad found out he didn't press any charges and he told no one except Charles."

"But that was so long ago, how can he do anything now?" I asked.

"Since he works with dad and he was involved in the situation he can press charges since dad isn't here." Nathan explained.

"Exactly, he said I would be the last person he would ever let in because of all I've done to your father." Mom piped in. "I'm I somewhat forgiven? I understand if I'm not this was a big deal."

"I suppose, it's not really your fault." Nathan said.

"And you can always come to the burial in a few days." I said.

"Of course I will." She said quickly.

"We will talk to Charles first; get him off your back so there won't be any more trouble." Nathan added.

"Wonderful then I will see you both then." She said.

"No" I said sadly. "Nathan will be there but I have to go back to school."

"I'll call you tomorrow mom to let you know how everything does with Charles."

"Ok." She said. "Bye guys love you."

"Love you too." We both said as Nathan hung up the phone.

"Oh Lily." He signed pinching the bridge of his nose. "We have a strange family life."

"True enough." I laughed. "But it could be worse."

"So ready to go to the mall?" He asked after we sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Yup let's go."

_____The next day____

We walked thru the airport looking for gate 22. Today we were all heading back to the S.S Tipton. Once we got to the gate it was like to leave my brother.

"Bye Nate." I said hugging him. "Put some lilies on dad's grave for me?"

"Of course I will." He said letting me go. "Have fun at school and I will get all your stuff into your new room."

"Great thanks Nathan." I smiled. "I will call you in a few days."

"Alright." He said the turned to everyone else. "Bye guys thanks so much for coming."

"No problem." They all said back.

"Alright kids let's get on this plane before it leaves us here." Mr. Moseby said.

I took Zack's hand as we walked down the hall to the plane. I turned back for a second to wave to Nathan. Once we were on the plan it was pretty late and we were all tired.

Zack and I sat together on the plan with Bailey and London in front of us. Woody, Travis and Cody were across from us and Mr. Moseby was behind us.

"Zack?" I asked as we took off.

"Yeah babe?"

"What time is it?"

"11." He said looking at his watch. "Tired?"

"Mhm."

"Come here." He said pushing the arm rest that was between us back so I could lay on him. We were both turned so his back was against the wall and I was against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

The rest of the flight was peaceful. Full of good dreams about all my friends. I was somewhat excited to get back to the ship and school…although the school year was almost over.

**AN: There we go! So the next chapter shall be the last :( It makes me very sad but I will be doing more with this story. I want YOU to tell me what you want next! A sequel? A series of one-shots threw-out there life? Anything you think of let me know! Because I'm not exactly sure what I want to do yet. So put it in your review or send me a personal message. Thanks guys please review!!! 3**


	25. Final nights&See you laters

**Well here we are people! The last chapter of Back on Deck :( I never thought you guys would like this story so much or if it would even get this far. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It always made my day to read your thoughts. But never fear there will be a sequel! Haha I hope you enjoy the end of BOD **

Zack's point of view

It felt extremely crazy, here I was with my friends on our last weekend on the S.S Tipton. We docked bright and early Monday morning and were flying home with our parents.

Most things have been pretty normal the past month since we got back from Santa course we had a few trouble, for example exams were hard. We all stayed up late most of the time studying. I also had a few troubles with Lily but I kind of saw that coming…

_(From the last chapter)_

_"That's not good" He said rubbing the back of his neck and pacing back n forth. "I'm not going crazy am I? I mean I'm not the only one noticing her eating habits changing?"_

_"Nah I've noticed too" I said leaning against the wall. "I also noticed how she looks thinner and tired."_

Anyways I watched her for a few days and noticed she wasn't eating much. There were some signs, such as clothes not fitter her right, looking more tired and stuff like that. It all kind of caught up to me one night after we ate dinner.

_"Do you have to leave?" Lily pouted as we kissed._

_"Yes babe I do" I laughed setting her on my lap."But I can wait a few more minutes."_

_We continued to kiss when suddenly her body stiffened. She pulled away and before I could ask her what the problem was she scrambled off my lap and ran into the bathroom. I sat there for a second then heard the sounds of her getting sick so I ran in after her. I sat next to her, holding her long hair and rubbing her back._

_"You okay Lily?" I asked_

_"Yeah I'm fine" She responded while brushing her teeth._

_"Do you feel okay? Think your coming down with something?"_

_"No it just feels like I over ate" She replied simply._

_"But Lily, you hardly ate anything."_

_"Zack dont worry its no big" She said walking back into the bedroom._

_"Yes it is Lily, you hardly eat anything anymore."_

_"Zack I've never been a big eater you know that."_

_"Yeah but since your dad died Lils" I sighed sitting down next to her. "You haven't been eating nearly enough and you never ate much in the first place, that's dangerous."_

That night we went to the doctors and they said she had a mild type of anorexia that can be brought on by stress, or in Lily's case traumatic event. **(AN: I know this sounds weird but it can happen)** Its been 3 weeks since then and she's been doing good so far.

Other than that life on the ship has been good. Right now we were all headed to the first activity of the night. They had planed activities for us on our last week here. Friday was karaoke, tonight was movie night and tomorrow was pool party and bbq.

"Anyone know what were watching tonight?" Woody asked.

"I think were watching 2 movies but I don't know which ones." Cody responded.

When we got to the room they we found out what we would be watching. First we were going to watch the Last Song then the Step Father.

"What's the Last Song?" Travis asked.

"Chick flick." London laughed as we sat down.

"Great." Travis said sarcastically

"This should be fun." Woody said with the same tone.

The movie wasn't terrible just not my style. The girls cried threw most of it and Cody and Woody had their moments were going to get some dinner at the cafe then come back to watch the Step Father.

"Awhh that was good, I really liked it!" Bailey said.

"Me too that little boy made me cry every time." Lily sighed.

"And that Liam Henworth was so hot!" London giggled.

"He's not that good looking." Travis defended.

"Are you kidding?" Bailey asked shocked.

"Those abs." London swooned

"Those arms." Bailey said.

"That smile." Lily said joining in.

"That that hair." They all said in unison then laughed. **(An: can you tell I have a slight crush on this guy? lol)**

"Ok ok we get it he's perfect." Cody snapped.

"Oh calm down Cody I still love you don't worry." Bailey smiled hugging him.

"Good." He laughed kissing her head.

By this time we were at the cafeteria and got our food.

"So what are you guys doing this summer?" Travis asked.

"I'm spending it in Hawaii!" London said very excited. "I'm having my graduation party there you guys have to come."

"Cool." Cody said. "I've been accepted to a summer Harvard program."

"I'm helping my dad run the new hardware store." Woody said.

"I'm helping out on the farm." Bailey smiled.

"I'm going to soccer camp." Travis said.

"I'm working at a skate shop in Boston." I said.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing yet." Lily laughed.

"But were all coming back next year right?" Bailey asked. "Well maybe not you London since your graduating."

"I hope so." Was everyones answer.

"Well we better get back if we wanna see the next movie." Travis said. "Finally something more my style."

"Yeah I know, now girls and Cody don't get too scared." I teased.

"Shut up." Cody laughed pushing me.

By the end of the Step Father Travis and Woody had two girls from class holding onto them, which they were very happy about. London still didn't understand what was going on, Bailey and Cody were both holding each other in fear and Lily and I were just sitting there. She had her legs on my lap, she got scared a few times and grabbed my arm but other than that she was good.

"Alright kids time for bed!" Mr. Moseby said walking into the room in his pyjamas.

"Awwwww do we have to?" I said in a fake whiny voice.

"Yes since we had to start the movie late and with the issues we had with the DVD skipping its already midnight." Mr. Moseby explained.

"Alright guys lets go." Woody said getting off the couch.

_The next day_

Lily's point of view

"Hey ladies." London said walking up to Bailey and I as we sipped our smoothies.

"Hey London."

"How about we go shopping for some cute swimsuits and accessories to wear to the pool party tonight ." She asked

"Yeah that sounds great." I said.

"But London I already have a swimsuit." Bailey said referring to her..ugh.. interesting swimsuit from Kettlecorn.

"Yes and that's why you need a new one." London laughed.

"Alright, alright." Bailey said walking with us to the shops.

"It will be awesome Bailey." London said. "We will get you something sexy!"

We picked out some swimsuits from the rack and we went to try them on. **(AN: all the girls swimsuits are on my profile)**

London went first, she has a really pretty yellow one piece but she didn't think it was hot enough. Her second one was a cute hot pink bikini with ruffles and the bottom had a little skirt.

"I love that one!" I said and Bailey agreed.

"Yeah I don't think im gonna try on the other one." London smiled. "I like this one."

"Alright Lily your next." Bailey said.

I tried on the three that I picked out but Bailey and London were not impressed.

"Alright Lily what's with all the one piece's?" London asked.

"Hey 2 of them were tankini's." I defended.

"Yeah but the point of this shopping trip was to find a swimsuit to make the boys go crazy." Bailey smiled.

"I'm not one for knowing what looks good on me when it comes to swimsuits." I explained.

"We can help you with that." London said.

"Come on London!" Bailey said then they ran off towards the racks.

I stood there waiting from them to come back. Its true the swimsuit that I always wore was a tankini, I guess pageants just ruined swimsuits for me. Mom used to make me wear a little bikini in pageants but she would always tell me to suck my stomach in so after that I never wore one again.

"Here Lily we found these 2 and we think there perfect!" London said handing them to me.

I put the first one on which was a plain and light pink. I looked at myself in the mirror and I didn't look that bad but all I could think about was my stomach.

"Come on Lily lets see!" Bailey said from outside the dressing room.

I came out in the swimsuit and they seemed to be pleased.

"Wooooo sexy Lils!" London said as she came over and spun me around.

"Since when do you have a bellybutton ring missy?" Bailey asked. **(An: Had to add that I thought it would be cute and I want mine done really bad)**

"Oh I got it a few years ago." I laughed forgetting that they never saw it under my other swimsuit.

"Okay Lily try on the other one." I walked back into the dressing room and put on the other suit on.

"I love this one!" I called from inside the dressing room. I really did, it was grey and black and it had "rock'n' roll" written in white letters over and over on both pieces.

I walked out and I could see that they liked this as much as I did.

"I love it!" Bailey smiled. "Zack is gonna love you in this!"

"Are you sure I don't too big in this?" I asked still kind of self conscious.

"Not at all Lily your body is awesome!" London said.

"Alright, I'll get dressed while you start Bails." I said walking back into the room.

Bailey ended up getting a beautiful yellow bikini with white strips. She looked so hot, I knew Cody was going to loose his mind when he saw her. We got new sun glasses and flip flops too.

Zack's point of view

The beach party had started about 15 minutes ago and the girls were nowhere to be seen.

"These burgers are so good!" Woody said coming back from the food tables.

"Oh there Tiffany." Travis said. "I'll see you guys in the water."

While we waited Cody, Woody and I were hanging out with some other guys from class. Suddenly we heard some guys whistling, I turned around and had to take my glasses off to make sure I was seeing this right.

"Hello boys." London said as they walked up to us.

"Hi….hi…h..hi" Cody mumbled with his jaw almost touching the floor.

"Cody honey" Bailey said walking towards him and touching his jaw. "Close your mouth."

"Alright while you guys get yourselves together do you want to get something to eat?" London laughed. We all agreed and headed towards the tables. Before we reached the tables I went up behind Lily and grabbed her arm.

"Why is it you've never wore this before?" I smiled taking her hands and looking at her.

"I just bought it." She said with a shy smile. "London and Bailey picked it out."

"Well I love it." I said then I saw something glitter in the sunlight. "Wait wait what is that?"

"What?" She asked turning away from me

"That." I said turning her around and looking down at her stomach. "Did you just get this done today?"

"No." She replied. "I got it a few years ago."

"I like it." She didn't say anything just looked down at her feet. "Hey whats wrong?"

"I'm just not comfortable wearing this yet." She sighed.

"Why?"

"Because my mom always used to criticize me about wearing stuff like this during pageants so I never wore anything like it after." Then she laughed a little, gesturing to her bellybutton piercing. "This actually ties into that whole situation."

"How so?" I asked sitting down with her on a pool chair.

"When I got into the teen years mom wanted me to started wearing more tight and reveling stuff such as this." She explained. "So I went with a friend of mine to the mall and got it done. I knew my mom would hate it and not want me to show it off, there for she would stop trying to dress me the way she wanted."

"You were a rebellious teenager?" I asked shocked.

"That was the only time." She laughed.

"But really Lils you look gorgeous." I said looking her straight in the eyes. "You have the most beautiful body I have ever seen."

"Thank you." She laughed kissing me quickly.

"So let get something to eat." I said standing up and taking her hand.

"Actually im not very.." She stopped when I gave her a look. "Alright lets go."

"Remember what the doctor said about skipping meals." I pointed out.

"I know I know." She said as we walked over to the food.

_That night_

We spent the rest of the day in the water, even London. Although she was pushed in by one of the guys from school, who got a sandal in the face by the way. It was a great day full of good times. Now we were just sitting around by the smoothie bar for the last time.

"Guys this is our last night here." Bailey said getting teary eyed.

"Don't worry Bailey we will see each other again." Cody said putting his arm around her shoulder. "Its only for a few months."

"I know but man I'm gonna miss you all." She cried the looked up at Cody. "Especially you."

"Aw Bailey." Cody smiled and leaned down to kiss Bailey.

"So what should we do on our last night here?" I asked as Cody and Bailey started to make out.

"Aren't we doing it now?" Woody asked.

"No, no it has to be something fun and crazy." I explained.

"Yeah I like where your going with his." Travis smiled. "But what?"

"Make lots of yummy desserts then see who can eat the most?" Woody asked excited.

"Woody" Cody sighed. "For the third time today no."

"What about we all sneak into the Neptune Club?" Lily asked.

"Yeah perfect!" Travis said while everyone agreed.

"Good idea Lily." Cody complimented.

"That's my girl." I laughed putting my hand on her back.

"But won't we get in trouble?" Bailey asked getting a little worried.

"Who cares" Woody exclaimed.

"And what can they do to us?" Lily pointed out. "We leave tomorrow morning."

"How do we get in?" Cody asked.

"Well its 19 and over" I said thinking.

"London you would pass for 19 and you are a Tipton so they won't care." Travis said.

"Wait London!" Bailey exclaimed. "At the beauty pageant last year your talent was shopping right?"

"Yeah so?" London asked confused.

"Call for 6 blank IDs" Cody told her.

"Nice!" I said getting excited with how this was turning out.

"Ok." London said taking her phone out and walking away to call for the IDs.

"Ok once we get the IDs I can fill them in with our info on my computer." Cody explained.

After about an hour of work we got all of our IDs IDs said that London was 21 and that the rest of us were all changed into things that make us look older and now we were heading to the Neptune Club.

Thankfully we got passed the entrance without any problems, they totally thought we were 19 and older. When we got in the music was loud but not to the extreme. We started dancing and having an awesome about an hour on the dance floor everyone decided to take a little break. We walked over to the bar and sat down on the row of stools.

"This club is amazing." Bailey said.

"Yeah it is." Travis agreed. "Do you think they would let us order drinks?"

"Sure why wouldn't they?" Woody asked not getting what we meant.

"No Woody we meant like alcoholic drinks." Travis explained.

"We can try." I said. "Maybe they wont even ask for the IDs and whats the worst that can happen they don't give them to us?"

"Ok lets try." Cody said. We called the bartender over and he took our order without even asking for ID. London and Bailey got Pina Coladas, Woody and Cody got Beers, Travis got a Rum&Coke, I got a Mojito and Lily got a Long Island Ice Tea.

"This is so good." Bailey laughed while sipping her drink.

"Ok time for a toast!" Lily laughed then turned to the bartender. "A round of tequila shots please."

"Alright, may I?" Bailey asked as the bartender handed out the shots glasses.

"Go for it." Lily said as we all raised our glasses.

"To another wonderful year at sea, to new friends, new adventures and even more to come next year!" Bailey finished.

"Woo! Yeah!" We all cheered and clinked glassed with one an other.

We stayed at the club for another few hours, dancing and possibly having a couple more drinks. We didn't drink too much not wanting to arrive home tomorrow with a hangover, so we set our limits.

"Alright guys its 2am I think its time for bed." Cody said.

"Yeah lets go." Bailey agreed. "We have to get up in 6 hours."

_The next morning_

Bailey's point of view

"Would all students please proceed to the lobby and get ready to depart from the ship, thank you." The loud speaker called.

"That's us." Cody whispered in my ear. I didn't want to believe that what he was saying was true.I didn't want to leave, I was in my favorite spot in the world right now and that's was in my boyfriends arms.

"Do we have to?" I asked nuzzling my face unto Cody's neck.

"Unfortunately yes." He said standing up and taking my hand.

We walked into the lobby and saw that the rest of the gang was there waiting for us.

"I'll be right back." I said to Cody. "I want to say goodbye to everyone."

"Alright." He answered. I walked over to were Lily was first.

"Hey Lily." I smiled.

"Hey Bails."

"I'm gonna miss you." I said nearly in tears and I gave her a big hug.

"Me too Bailey." She said hugging me back. "You've become like a total sister to me this year."

"Since were sisters that means we have to get together at least one this summer?"

"Of course!" She smiled then saw London walking over. "And here's the last piece of the girl puzzle."

"London what are we gonna do without you next year?" I said as Lily and I both hugged her.

"Don't worry girls I'm sure I will be back to visit." She said. "I'm still not sure what I'm doing next year."

After a final goodbye picture with the girls I went over to say goodbye to the boys. I told Zack to make sure Cody called me this summer, I told Travis he better come back next year so I would have my sports expert and Woody broke down crying so I had to comfort him.

Too soon he boat docked and that was it, I had to say goodbye to Cody. I walked over to him and said nothing but gave him a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Cody."

"I will miss you too my little Hay Bail." He said kissing my cheek.

"Promise to call, write and e-mail me this summer?"

"Of course and I will be counting down the days until I see you again." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled back slightly and kissed him. When we pulled back we grabbed our bags and started towards the exit. On the way out I looked back at Zack and Lily who seemed to be saying goodbye. I remembered my goodbye to Cody last year when we became a couple, it was really hard. I grabbed a hold of Cody's arm and leaned against him. We got off the ship and saw our families waiting in the distance.

"Goobye Cody."

"Goodbye Bailey." He said giving me one last quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh and Cody?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of him." I said gesturing back to the ship were Zack was. "Its gonna be hard for him."

"I know and dont worry I will." He said blowing me a kiss then walked away.

"72 days and counting." I sighed walking towards my mother.

_Earlier that same day_

Lily's point of view

After saying goodbye to everyone else the loud speaker came on and said that we had just docked. I turned and made my way over to my last goodbye.

"Come here." Zack smiled taking me into his arms.

"I dont like this whole leaving you thing." I laughed. "I already did it twice this year."

"Yes I know." He said the pulled back and tilted my head up with his hand. "But Lils just like the other times we said goodbye it isn't long until we say hello again."

I looked up into his eyes and suddenly tears started clouding my vision and I felt Zack hug me again.

"Aw Lils don't cry it will be okay." He whispered.

"Promise you won't forget me this summer?"

"How could I?" He said rubbing my back. "Your going to be the only thing on my mind the minute I leave you."

"And we will still talk a lot right?"

"Everyday if you want babe."

"Good." I said about to started walking off the boat

"Wait, promise me you will let me know if any guys in NYC are going after my girl." He said pulling me back by the loops of my jeans.

"I promise." I laughed.

"Good because I can be on a plane any minute." He said as we got our bags and started walking off the ship.

"Goodbye Zack." I said trying not to cry for a second time.

"No no." He said snaking his arms around me. "Not goodbye just see you later."

"Sounds good to me." I smiled going onto my tiptoes to kiss him. At the moment everything felt right and I knew I would miss that feeling over the summer.

"I love you Lily." He said we pulled back.

"I love you too Zack." I smiled. He stepped forward and kissed my forehead before turning to walking away.

As I walked over to Nathan I thought about everything that happened this year. This year really did change my life, in good ways and in bad. But even through the bad I had amazing people there to help me. I was so lucky to meet the people I did this year, especially Zack. Even though I was going to miss him everyday this summer I knew that everything would be okay because I could trust him and that everything would work out.

"Hey Lily." Nathan greated me putting my bags in the car.

"Hey Nate."

"You alright?" He asked as I turned around and saw Zack about to get into a car. He stopped, smiled and them winked at me.

"Yeah." I smiled getting into the car with Nathan."Perfect."

**AN: That's a wrap people! Again thanks to all of you! I would also like to say a special thanks to my friend Bailey. She supported me all through this story and gave me great ideas such as Jack Parker's death haha I couldn't have done it without her. Keep an eye out for the sequel! I will probably post an authors note on this story letting you all know when its up. I'm not sure when I'm gonna start the sequel, probably not until late June or really July but you never know ;) Thank You ALL!**


	26. Sequel!

Hello people! Guess what? My sequel is up :) You can find it on my profile or you can search it (although the second one is a lot more work) Its called "**Here We Go Again" **Please check it out and let me know what you think.


End file.
